Raimon Monster High
by Princessfic
Summary: ¿No creías en los monstruos? Grave error amigo mio, los monstruos existen y tienen una vida como cualquier humano que encuentren. Pero ¿Sabias que van a la escuela? Si, van a la escuela Raimon, en donde cualquiera puede encontrar el amor entre especies. ¿Te atreves a acompañarnos en este año de locuras y amores? Incluso aunque la seducción y el placer los envuelva en el deseo.
1. Prologo

**Bueno aquí empezare un nuevo fic pero para eso necesito de algunos oc como siempre así que aquí les dejo la ficha de este nuevo fic, además del prologo para ver si les interesa este fic. Además de que es un nuevo proyecto que tengo en mente desde hace tiempo pero lo guarde y he decidido traerlo aquí, espero les guste también el prologo.**

**Ficha de oc:**

**- Nombre japonés y el sobrenombre: (este ultimo debe de estar relacionado con su especie de monstruo)**

**- Edad, fecha de cumpleaños y signo zodiacal: (17-18)**

**- Aspecto físico:**

**- Aspecto psicológico:**

**- Tipo de monstruo: (puede ser cualquiera incluido los japoneses)**

**- Aspecto en forma monstruosa: (si son cambiantes deben de poner también como son en forma animal y Semi-humana)**

**- Gustos y disgustos:**

**- Ropa que suelen usar: (aquí necesito varios modelos: primavera, invierno, traje de baño, pijama, ropa de gala y otoño)**

**- Pasatiempos:**

**- Fobia o debilidad: (depende del monstruo que son)**

**- Familia: (de acuerdo al monstruo que son deben de poner a que familia pertenecen, si son ricos si son normales, etc además de que si son lideres de un clan)**

**- Pareja: (menos Goenji que es mío, fidio y sakuma) (Kazemaru que es de kaze-chan, mido que es de nao-chan, Hiroto que es de hoshiri-chan y fubuki que es de Yuko-chan, y también Dylan e ichinose) (No es necesario tener pareja pero quien lo quiere aquí esta)**

**- Historia: (de cómo se llevan con sus familias, si tuvieron algún problema, etc)**

**- Extras: **

**Ahora si les dejo el prologo:**

* * *

**Prologo: La escuela de tus sueños**

Sonrió de lo más feliz en cuanto recibió la carta de esa nueva escuela a la que su padre le haría ingresar. No es que no tuviera la posibilidad de ingresar a otra pero es que le encantaba la idea de poder entrar a esta, ya que según su padre era la mejor de todas las que conocía además de que era un internado, algo nuevo para ella pero le interesaba esto. Se levanto de su cama antes de que guardara las demás cosas que le quedaban en su maleta. Sonriente bajo las escaleras con ella cuando se topo con su madre quien le miraba algo preocupada, ella rio antes de que le abrazara reconfortándola, aunque la iba a volver a ver dentro de un tiempo o en vacaciones tal vez. La pelimiel le miro con lágrimas en los ojos antes de que le diera un dulce beso en la coronilla. Un pequeño perro llego ladrando a lo que ella rio antes de que lo cargará despidiéndose de su mascota Raito. Dentro de un tiempo lo volvería a ver pero ahora debía irse a tomar el bus para ir a la escuela. Su padre había salido de viaje así que no lo vería ese día, y su hermano estaba en el extranjero en estos momentos. Así que solo se despediría de una persona dio la vuelta viendo a una pequeña niña de cabello color negro como la ala de un cuervo, sus ojos eran de color café. Debía de tener al menos unos siete años.

- Te extrañare nee-chan – dijo la pequeña a lo que la mayor sonrió antes de que la abrazara consolándola – quiero ir contigo

- Algún día iras Akari – dijo la madre viendo a sus dos hijas a lo que ambas solo sonrieron

- Bueno adiós mama, Akari, Raito – dijo la joven mientras cargaba su maleta antes de que saliera de la casa dejando a una madre preocupada

El viaje no fue muy largo y en el trayecto la joven estaba leyendo un libro, graciosamente era uno de ángeles y demonios. No sabia para que leía este tema pero le era interesante para ella, paso las hojas mientras seguía concentrada en su lectura cuando se rio de lo que estaba haciendo. Quien la viera diría que estaba loca o aun peor, la tacharían de rara pero buen le iba y venia, después de todo siempre se sintió diferente a todos sus amigos. ¿Diferente? Si eso era, jamás se había llevado muy bien con sus amigos porque de alguna manera sabia que ella no correspondía a ese lugar, claro todos menos con Fei, ya que con ella siempre se sintió en paz, normal. Cerró el libro mientras veía por la ventana al lugar a donde se suponía que debía de ir cerca de un bosque donde habría un enorme castillo o algo así. Raro lugar para una escuela, pensó la chica cuando el bus se detuvo y ella se bajo. Exactamente había un bosque y a su alrededor solo había arboles. ¿Enserio? Pregunto en su mente mientras se acercaba cuando un murciélago paso sobre su cabeza dándole un pequeño susto. Sonrió con dulzura antes de que llamara al animal, ella jamás consideraba a ninguno de ellos horrible mucho menos a los murciélagos. Este chillo antes que se moviera indicándole algo, como si quisiera que le siguiera.

- ¿Quieres que te siga? – pregunto la chica a lo que el animal hizo un movimiento como si le confirmara la pregunta – bueno, pero si me llevas al lugar equivocado juro que me la pagas

Siguió al murciélago hasta donde se suponía donde debía de llevarla, entonces se sorprendió al ver el enorme castillo que estaba frente a ella. Miro al murciélago quien solo alzo mas las alas mientras las rejas se abrían dejándola ingresar al lugar. Algo asustada entro mientras veía a su alrededor, no había nadie por aquí y aun mas extraño es que la puerta del castillo estuviera abierta, esto no era normal y lo que debería de hacer seria salir huyendo lo mas rápido posible de aquí. Si, eso haría al menos lo pensó cuando dos personas la sujetaron de los hombros a lo que ella chillo sorprendida intentando liberarse del agarre. Miro a sus agresores notando que uno de ellos era un peligris de ojos grises mientras el otro era un peliazul de ojos avellana junto a una piel vainilla. Ambos la levantaron fácilmente mientras ella pataleaba diciendo que la bajaran. Ellos solo le ignoraron mientras la metían dentro del castillo, las quejas de la joven aumentaron hasta que la dejaron caer de bruces al suelo a lo que ella gruño fulminándoles con la mirada bastante airada por todo esto. Se vengaría de esos dos bastardos, se levanto enojada para matarlos.

- Malditos idiotas – dijo ella mientras apretaba los puños cuando ambos jóvenes sonrieron antes de que señalaran con sus dedos atrás de ella – ¿Qué?

- Es un gusto saludarte Hikari Daidouji – dijo una voz masculina que le erizo la piel

La joven se dio vuelta topándose con la mirada castaña de un joven de cabellera crema, le miraba divertido a lo que ella arqueo una ceja sin entender. No conocía a ninguno de estos jóvenes pero les parecía familiares, negó con la cabeza antes de que volviera a mirar al joven quien solo esperaba algo. No lo conocía era obvio así que solo le admiro, su cálida piel morena le hacia ver bastante atractivo y sexy, diablos, pensó sonrojándose ante esto. El joven avanzo hasta ella antes de que estirara una mano y ella le mirara sin entender nada de lo que pasaba en estos momentos. El solo sonrió mientras tomaba su mano y le daba un suave beso que el hizo sentir algo raro en su vientre, un escalofrió le recorrió su espalda antes de que siguiera los ojos del chico.

- Soy Shuuya goenji, parte del comité de bienvenida – dijo el pelicrema sonriendo de lado a lo que ella asintió entendiendo todo ahora si – es un gusto conocerte

- Claro, es un gusto – dijo ella sonriendo antes de que fulminara con la mirada a el peliazul y al ojigris quienes solo sonrieron nerviosos

- Ellos son Shiro Fubuki e Ichirouta kazemaru – presento el ojicastaño antes de que frunciera el ceño – ¿Estas enojada con ellos?

- Creo que cualquiera lo estaría cuando te suelta al suelo y cae de bruces – dijo enojada la joven a lo que el pelicrema fulmino con la mirada a los dos jóvenes quienes sudaron frio

- Bueno ellos no te volverán a dejar a caer – dijo con una sonrisa el joven a lo que ella asintió antes de que el sonriera mas – bienvenida a la escuela S.M

- Bueno me alegra haber venido – dijo ella sonriendo mientras el la jalo del brazo llevándola hasta una habitación – ¡hey! ¡Espera!

Antes de que pudiera volver a quejarse entraron a la habitación siendo recibidos por un montón de gente en el interior, varios alumnos silbaron y lanzaron confeti cuando ella comenzó a caminar junto al chico. En el final del lugar había un trono, el chico tiro mas de ella hasta hacerla sentarse en la silla, miro a todos lados sin entender que diablos estaba ocurriendo. Bien podían solo recibirla cuando entrara en clases, goenji le sonrió antes de que el resto solo aplaudiera mientras silbaban festejando como si hubiera llegado alguien importante al lugar. Solo soy yo, se dijo la chica cuando los silbidos continuaron pero pararon cuando el pelicrema miro a todos parando el festejo. Ella miro a todos hasta que el chico movió la mano indicando que el hablaría. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué todos obedecían a aquel chico? ¿Por qué festejaban su llegada como si hubiera llegado una reina? Todo seria respondido en cuanto el ojicastaño hablara.

- Es un agrado para mi presentarles a Hikari Daidouji – dijo el pelicrema bastante serio antes de que sonriera de lado de una manera sexy – mi prometida

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo horrorizada ella antes de que casi se cayera de la silla mientras el le tomaba de la mano mientras sus ojos se teñían de un color escarlata asustándola

- Hola mi amada – dijo el sonriendo antes de que le salieron dos enormes alas de fuego que casi le dan un infarto a la pobre pelinegra

- ¡Shiro, kazemaru! – exclamo Hikari cuando vio como al peligris le habían salido un par de orejas de lobo mientras a kazemaru le salieron unas orejas de gato, y el resto de los alumnos tenían formas de monstruos – mi dios

- Bienvenida a la R.M high – dijo el a lo que ella solo miro con horror todo esto

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo espero que les haya gustado el prologo y también espero las fichas, sin mas me despido,byeeeeee**


	2. La Realidad Oculta

**Hola! Aquí traigo el capi número 1! Y es un triunfo que lo haya terminado (Nikko: si la vieran que se exprimió tanto su pobre mente xD) gracias Nikko – rodando los ojos – bueno primero que nada diré que aun acepto oc porque me sobran personajes aun jeje y si alguien quiere aparecer, llene la ficha y las parejas las hablamos por pm. (No se pueden goenji, fidio, sakuma, afuro, Ichinose, fubuki, Atsuya, Rococo, Edgar, Dylan, Hide, kageto, kido, demonio estrada, afuro, handa, Midorikawa, Hiroto, Nagumo, kazemaru, Shigeto, toramaru, suzuno y fudo) ahora a los que ya participan les agradecería que por fis me llenaran estos datos extras:**

**cursos extras: ( elegir entre: astrología, nigromancia, lectura de mano, mitologías del mundo, oniromancia, escrituras antiguas, premonición, defensa personal)**

**actividades extras: (canto, música, baile, pintura, electrónica, teatro)**

**Ahora si les dejo con el capi de hoy, espero que les guste que ya me mate haciéndolo, los oc salen el siguiente capi por cierto xD, y a los que no me mandaron la ficha les pido que lo hagan, ahora si el capi:**

* * *

**Capitulo 1: La realidad oculta **

Soltó un grito de horror antes de que se despertara con el corazón acelerado. Respiro hondo cuando noto que estaba en su habitación y no en aquel salón donde había tenido una de las pesadillas más horrorosas de su vida. Miro a los lados, no había nadie ahí mucho menos aquel chico que se decía llamar goenji. Gracias a dios, pensó sentándose en la cama aun con el corazón acelerado por aquella pesadilla que había tenido hace tan solo unos momentos atrás. En verdad necesitaba dormir más, y también necesitaba dejar de leer tantos libros de seres de la noche. Su loca imaginación ya le estaba causando estragos en su pobre mente. Negando con la cabeza se levanto de su cama antes de que sus pies tocaran el frio suelo de la recamara. Se dirigió rumbo al baño que tenia en su cuarto antes de que se mirara en el espejo.

El reflejo de este le mostro a una joven alta, con una larga melena negra ondulada que le llegaba hasta media espalda. Sus ojos eran un bello y a la vez extraño plata mercurioso que a muchos le llamaban la atención, mientras que su cuerpo era delicado, grácil y esbelto. Con unas curvas preciosas que resaltaban su belleza ante todos. Algunos la solían comparar con una hermosa bailarina de las cajas musicales, ella solo reía diciendo que en nada se parecía a una de esas muñecas. Riendo ante sus pensamientos solo negó con la cabeza, comenzó a desvestirse mientras que abría la llave de la ducha lista para un baño. La fría agua toco su piel caliente haciéndola suspirar de gusto. Esto era delicioso, pensó ella antes de que comenzara a enjabonarse el cuerpo.

Pensó un poco en lo que sucedería ese día, hoy se iría a la nueva escuela en donde comenzaría su secundaria superior. Algo nuevo, pensó divertida. Ella no había ido a una nueva escuela hasta hace exactamente dos años cuando tenia unos quince. Su familia era de Italia, su madre para ser más exactos. Mientras que su padre era japonés, el casi no hablaba de los suyos por lo que lo único que sabia era que el había dejado a su familia para casarse con su madre. Aun no acababa de comprender porque el odio de su familia paterna hacia su madre. ¿Ella había hecho algo que enojo a sus abuelos? Eso seria imposible ya que su madre era un pan de dios. La pelimiel era dulce, amable y comprensiva. ¿Por qué odiarla entonces? Encogiéndose de hombros dejo que el agua limpiara el jabón que quedaba en su cuerpo antes de cerrar la llave de la ducha y cogiera una toalla para secarse. Cosas de familia, se dijo en cuanto salió envuelta en la tela blanca y fue a su habitación para vestirse.

- Me pregunto como será la nueva escuela – susurro antes de que buscara entre sus ropas una camiseta de color roja y unos jeans azules ajustados

Comenzó a vestirse con la ropa antes de que se fuera a su cómoda para coger un cepillo y comenzara a peinarse su largo cabello. Se iría en unos momentos a la nueva escuela aunque aun no entendía porque su madre estaba tan preocupada por todo esto. Ni que se fuera al otro lado del mundo, pensó ella antes de que se amarrara el cabello en una cola de caballo alta dejando un flequillo hacia la derecha. En ese preciso instante la puerta de su cuarto se abrió e ingreso a el una elegante mujer. Su larga melena era de un color miel ondulada llegándole hasta la cintura. Sus brillantes ojos eran plata mercuriosos, y su figura era la envidia de cualquier modelo. Delgada y curvilínea con una belleza de una diosa, algunas veces su madre parecía más su hermana mayor que otra cosa. Negó ante sus pensamientos mientras cogía su maleta y terminaba de empacar las últimas cosas que llevaría.

- Hikari, necesito hablar contigo – susurro la mujer a lo que la joven arqueo una ceja sin entender los nervios de su madre ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo? – es primordial que lo sepas antes de que te vayas al internado

- ¿Qué tengo que saber? Oka-san sino lo sabes mi auto sale en unos momentos y el viaje será algo largo para llegar a la secundaria así que no puedo demorarme mucho – dijo la pelinegra mientras que la pelimiel solo tomaba aire y miraba seriamente a su hija

- Esto tiene que ver con la escuela y contigo ¿Sabes como se llama la escuela y para que es? – pregunto la mujer seria a lo que ella se sorprendió por el tono usado

- R.M. High – contesto Hikari mientras que terminaba de arreglar sus cosas y veía a su madre – por lo que me dijo papa, esta escuela es para gente de alcurnia o algo así, bueno después de todo ustedes dos son famosos, papa es un reconocido cardiólogo y tu una gran cantante así que…son de sociedad ¿O me equivoco?

- Hikari…esta escuela es…diferente – susurro la mujer a lo que ella no entendía nada de nada – sus alumnos son especiales al igual que los maestros

- No se a donde quieres llegar mama – se quejo Hikari mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía con fijeza a la pelimiel – se mas clara por favor

- ¿Crees en los monstruos? – pregunto la mujer a lo que Hikari abrió los ojos como platos ante eso

¿Monstruos? ¿Su madre acababa de decir monstruos? Aun no podía creer lo que su mama acaba de decir. Aquella mujer de alta clase siempre se tomaba las cosas muy enserio, jamás hablaba de temas irreales, es mas cuando ella era pequeña y decía algo sobre los vampiros o los demonios al instante la pelimiel le regañaba diciéndole que no creyera en fantasías y que debía de poner los pies sobre la tierra. Frunció el ceño y miro de nuevo a la bella mujer antes de que esta suspirara y sacara uno de los libros del estante de Hikari. Hay tenia un montón de historia de seres oscuros, seres mitológicos que solo eran eso, fantasías y mitologías. Hikari sabia que ella debía de aceptar una realidad. Ella no era normal. ¿Por qué decía eso? Por que siempre se había sentido de esta manera cuando estaba frente a alguna otra persona. Sola y extraña ante ellos. No negaría que la gente era amable pero ella no encajaba de ninguna manera. Las jóvenes de su escuela reían, cuchicheaban y se juntaban entre ellas pero Hikari no.

Eso era lo que siempre quiso decirle a su madre. Que ella no era normal aunque lo intentara de mil maneras. Apretó los puños y regreso a empacar sus cosas mientras recordaba como le había dicho eso a su hermano mayor Nikko. Este solo se había sorprendido ante sus palabras y le había sonreído nervioso diciéndole que solo era su imaginación. Pero no era eso, había algo más y ella lo sabia. Cada vez que miraba el cielo se imaginaba volando, uno de sus sueños había sido ese. Tener unas enormes alas y volar por toda la bóveda celeste mientras que el viento rozara su rostro. Avergonzada hasta de lo que ella misma estaba pensando solo suspiro agotada mientras volvía la vista a su madre quien aun seguía parada en al puerta. ¿Hablaba enserio acerca de esto? Por supuesto que los monstruos no existían, ¿Acaso la creía loca o que? De seguro la estaba molestando por todos los libros que ella se había leído de cosas paranormales. Si, eso debía de ser, pensó Hikari.

- Hikari, escúchame por favor, hablo enserio sobre los monstruos – dijo seria su madre a lo que la joven suspiro rendida

- Mama, tu siempre me haz dicho que no crea en tonterías – dijo la joven sorprendida de todo esto – así que no creo en esas cosas, me gustan pero no son verdad

- ¿Nunca te haz sentido diferente? – pregunto la mujer algo tensa a lo que Hikari se quedo estática ante eso – niégame que nunca te haz sentido distinta a los demás, que no encajas ¿Miento cariño?

- No – susurro ella antes de que se sentara en la cama bajando la cabeza al no entender como rayos estaba pasando todo esto – Nikko ¿El te dijo algo?

- Tu hermano no me dijo nada, pero eso solo me confirma lo que pensaba – susurro la mujer tristemente – cariño y se que te sientes de esa forma porque tu no eres como ellos

- ¿Cómo ellos? – pregunto sin entender aun nada ¿Qué le quería decir su madre? Estaba atormentándole el querer saber todo y no llegaba a nada

- Piénsalo un poco cariño, piensa ¿En que eres diferente? – pregunto ella a lo que la pelinegra se lo pensó unos momentos en silencio

¿Diferente? Siempre lo había pensado y sabia muy bien en lo que era diferente. Principalmente era su aspecto. Sus ojos, eso siempre llamaba la atención, todos los que los veían siempre decían como era posible que pudiera existir ese color de ojos, además de que tenían un raro ¨Don¨ por decirlo así. Cuando ella se enojaba, y lo decía enserio, enojarse, provocaba que los orbes mercuriosos se tornaran a un extraño rojizo y cuanta más fuera su furia, se volverían más oscuros hasta que fueran escarlatas. Jamás entendió porque ocurría esto, luego de ese detalle estaba su belleza. Su fragilidad y delicadeza a la vez con aquella elegancia que no entendía de donde saco, siguiendo que cada vez que un hombre le veía no podía evitar que ellos la siguieran como si hubieran visto el premio más grande. Después del aspecto o todo eso…no, había algo más. Se toco el hombro izquierdo recordando que tenía una rara marca de alas ahí. Unas alas de ángel, su madre le había dicho que era una marca de nacimiento pero siempre le pareció extraña. Esa marca era algo extraño para ella, cada vez que se enojaba y sentía que sus ojos cambiaban también lo hacia esa marca, no cambiaba era otra cosa. La sentía latir, como si algo quisiera salir de su cuerpo.

Podría estar loca ya, pero eso era lo que sentía, siempre se había extrañado de esto pero no había querido decir nada nunca. Miro a su madre quien solo esperaba, ¿Otra cosa que había sentido? Podría decirse que con su personalidad. Sus emociones para ser más exactos, cuando Hikari se enojaba y ocurría ese cambio en su aspecto también ocurría algo más. Cosas extrañas a su alrededor, como por ejemplo la persona que le hacia enojar de pronto se sentía mareada, e incluso llegaba a desmayarse. Cuando Hikari lloraba, cosa rara ya que no ocurría porque ella era fuerte, ocurrían lloviznas hasta incluso truenos resonaban en el cielo. Ella era feliz, y cosas buenas ocurrían como el florecer de las flores o un día soleado. ¿Coincidencia? Ella lo pensaba a dudar siempre. Su extraña inteligencia que la hacia la primera de sus clases. ¿Normal? No, esa inteligencia hasta a ella le daba miedo, siendo capaz de resolver problemas tan difíciles en simples segundos o recordar incluso lo que ocurría semanas atrás. Trago saliva ante eso, ¿Algo normal hasta recordar el día en que su hermano le puso su apodo? Recordaba la hora e incluso minuto. El 12 de abril de 1995, a las 9.55 Am, si eso era aterrador.

- Lo sabia – susurro su madre a lo que ella levanto la vista asustada de todo lo que acababa de recordar – cariño, eres diferente porque no eres humana

- ¿No soy humana? – susurro Hikari con miedo de que aquella mujer, su propia madre, siguiera hablando – mama ¿Qué estas diciendo?

- Eres un ser mitológico Hikari – susurro la pelimiel mientras que la pelinegra sentía un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda – eres un grigori y a la vez una bruja kari-chan

El escalofrió llego a su espalda mientras su cuerpo se contraía por los nervios que le asaltaron en ese preciso momento. ¿Un grigori? Ella había leído acerca de esos extraños seres que eran mencionados en textos apócrifos. Trago saliva al recordar más de esa raza, eran también conocidos por los ángeles caídos. Los que traicionaron a dios hace milenios, ella retrocedió mientras su madre solo le sonreía con tristeza. ¿Girgori? ¿Bruja? Ella era eso…no podía ser. Pero todo encajaba, cada pieza encajaba a la perfección con su realidad. Tomo aire al seguir analizando todo mientras que su mente era reacomodada ante todo lo nuevo que sabía. Aun no podía creer que esto estaba ocurriendo. ¿Por qué diablos no se lo habían dicho antes? Miro enojada a su madre quien solo se disculpo con la mirada. Sus ojos se tornaron oscuros mientras que su marca latía incansablemente.

Se lo habían negado, el saber su propia realidad. Si su madre había sabido que ella no se sentía a gusto con los humanos ¿Por qué siguió callando aquella mentira? Le habían ocultado algo tan grande e importante. Su madre sabía muy bien que en estos momentos ella estaba enojada, furiosa e incluso adolorida de esta mentira. No es que no se lo creyera porque lamentablemente sabia que era verdad luego de todo lo que había analizado pero aun estaba el dolor emocional, el dolor del engaño y la poca confianza que sus padres le tenían por no haberle dicho esto antes. Se enderezo y siguió arreglando su maleta. Entonces si su madre le decía esto era por una simple razón. La nueva escuela. Esa secundaria debía de ser una escuela donde asistían monstruos, seres que nadie jamás podría creer reales.

- Se que estas enojada y que me crees – susurro la mujer mientras que ella le miro enojada – no te lo dijimos porque esperábamos que tu fueras…normal

- ¿Llamas normal a una chica que cuando se enoja hace que alguien se desmaye? – pregunto ella sarcástica a lo que la pelimiel solo se avergonzó – no soy normal madre

- Lo se, por eso existe esta escuela de nombre: **Raimon Monster High – **dijo la mujer a lo que al fin ella entendió las iníciales, ella había creído que significaba Raimon Middle High o algo así, que tonta fui, pensó enojada

- Entonces si eso era todo, ya me debo ir se me hace tarde – susurro Hikari antes de que cerrara su maleta y la agarra del asa – hablamos luego madre

- Cariño, no quiero que te vayas enojada conmigo – susurro la mujer cuando ella solo le miro enojada – cometí un error junto a tu padre pero lo hicimos por tu bien

- No madre, lo que hicieron fue ocultarme mi realidad – dijo ella enojada antes de que suspirara – solo dejemos el tema, no quiero estar enojada así que adiós madre

La pelimiel sonrió con tristeza antes de que la abrazara. Hikari correspondió aun enojada, sabia que sus padres no lo habían hecho por maldad, solo que a veces buscaban su bien y terminaban cometiendo errores. La joven se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y bajo los escalones mientras que su mascota, Raito, un perro siberiano blanco de ojos azules con toques grises. Ella rio acariciándole la cabeza antes de que se despidiera, solo faltaba alguien y esa era su hermana menor. Akari, la pequeña niña de sus ojos, pensó con burla. Entonces escucho unos pasos. Al instante observo como una niña de cabellos negros como el ala de un cuervo se acercaba hasta ella, su melena era lacia y larga llegándole hasta media espalda y atada en dos largas coletas bajas. Sus brillantes ojos eran de un color café chocolate que transmitía calidez y dulzura. La niña le miro triste antes de que suspirara y le brindara una cálida sonrisa, para luego acercarse y abrazarla con fuerza. La había a extrañar, pero volvería en vacaciones. Eso seria como en tres meses, pensó de mala gana antes de que soltara a su hermana y le diera un beso en la coronilla.

- Te veré pronto Akari – dijo con una sonrisa Hikari a lo que la niña asintió

- Pronto nee-san – susurro la joven sonriente antes de que Raito ladrara una afirmación a lo que ambas rieron

- Cuídate Hikari – susurro su madre bajando las escaleras a lo que ella solo asintió – tendrás que hablar con el director y el te asignara tu habitación, las materias son algo mas complicadas dado quienes sois

- Lo se – dijo ella asintiendo antes de que sonriera y saliera de la casa antes de que suspirara sabiendo bien que le esperaba un largo trayecto hasta el R.M high – en que me metí

La pelinegra solo avanzo hasta llegar a un paradero. Espero y llego el bus que le llevaría hasta la nueva escuela. Que alegría, pensó de mala gana subiendo. Debía de tomar al menos tres buses en diferentes trayectos y llegaría a la dirección pedida. Cansada saco un libro que había empacado mientras comenzaba a leer, un libro de ángeles caídos. Pero mira mi suerte, pensó ella de mala gana mientras leí el contenido. Decía todo acerca de ellos, claro según las creencias de la sociedad humana. Pero ¿Cómo eran los verdaderos grigoris? Su madre no se lo había dicho. ¿Le crecerían alas? Eso tampoco lo sabia, es mas no sabía nada de nada. ¿Cómo estaría al lado de un montón de seres extraños mientras que ella solo era una joven que recién ese día sabia lo que era? Lo pasaría terrible, eso era un hecho.

* * *

El solo dejo los papeles en la mesa mientras volvía a revisar mas de los archivos de todos los nuevos alumnos. Ese día se suponía que muchos nuevos alumnos habían llegado para inscribirse en la prestigiosa academia Raimon Monster High. Algunos de los alumnos aun no entendían muy bien como dominar sus poderes según sus especies, es mas les costaba mucho aun. Souichirou Raimon dejo los papeles en la mesa y recordó la carta que había recibido de Takao Daidouji, un buen amigo suyo y uno de los pocos sobrevivientes de los ángeles caídos. Le había confirmado que este año tendría en su escuela a otro de sus hijos, mas bien su hija mayor. El primero de los grigoris que había estudiado en esta escuela había sido Takao hace mas de 460 años, y hace un año se un años se había graduado su hijo Nikko. Termino de revisar la carta notando que la joven se llamaba Hikari Daidouji, y no sabia nada de su raza hasta ese día que su madre le diría. Algo complicado pero no imposible.

Souichirou era un vampiro, uno de alta alcurnia y tenia una hija llamada Natsumi. Su tesoro, su luz, solo que el único problema era que su hija era muy…engreída y mimada. Lamentablemente el no había puesto un alto y ahora la joven se había vuelto alguien caprichosa que creía que el mundo giraba alrededor suyo. Lo peor era otra cosa, su hija se había propuesto encontrar un prometido y continuar su raza. Y ella quería a los líderes de los clanes. Muchos de ellos distinguidos y rectos, difíciles de convencer. Suspirando cansado solo espero que este año la joven entendiera que con su actitud no conseguiría nada. Encogiéndose de hombros se enderezo y reviso la hora, ya eran las 12 del mediodía. Si mal no recordaba en la carta Takao especificaba que su joven hija llegaría alrededor de estas horas pero aun no la había visto cuando la visión llego a el con fuerza. Vio como una pelinegra de bello aspecto y gracia llegaba a la entrada de la escuela en aproximadamente diez minutos.

- Diez minutos mas – dijo el simplemente cuando la puerta de la dirección se abrió mostrando a una fémina que ingresaba con elegancia al lugar

Tenía una larga cabellera ondulada de un color castaño que le llegaba hasta media espalda, sus ojos eran de un hermoso castaño claro. Su piel era algo bronceada, sus facciones delicadas y agradecidas, bellas para un joven de su edad. Caminaba con un paso elegante, levantando siempre el rostro y nunca bajándolo. Se notaba que aquella joven debía de tener un poder muy grande y un estatus social muy alto para venir con ese ego ante el director. Pero como no tener aquel ego cuando el hombre sentado al frente suyo era su padre. Esa joven era Natsumi Raimon, la hija del director y futura joven de alto cargo en su sociedad. Vestía una delicada blusa, una falda tableada de un color rojo oscuro y un saco de color negro. La chica le miro mientras que el se enderezaba con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días padre ¿A que debo su llamada? – pregunto ella a lo que el sonrió mientras veía a la puerta

- Se supone que debe estar aquí todo el consejo escolar – dijo el director a lo que la chica frunció el ceño asintiendo – solo debes esperar unos segundos y te diré todo

- Entendido – dijo ella de mala gana cuando la puerta sonó haciendo sonreír al hombre

- Pasen – dijo el director cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a tres jóvenes altos y de aspecto elegante

El primero era un joven de cabellera pelirroja y desordenada, sus ojos eran de un brillante color verde azulado que tenían un brillo de seriedad y elegancia, su piel era tan pálida que parecía porcelana viva. A su lado estaba un joven de rastas con un cabello de color castaño, su piel era algo bronceada y su mirada era cubierta por unos googles que usaba. Y el último era un pelimarrón de ojos azules brillantes y chispeantes. Tenía la piel algo bronceada también pero llevaba una sonrisa amistosa en su rostro que lo describía como una buena persona. Tres de los cuatro miembros del consejo estudiantil. Los jóvenes vestían una camisa blanca, unos pantalones negros y un saco del mismo color. Poderosos y peligrosos. Dos de ellos vampiros y el otro un fénix de hielo, extraño pero maravilloso a la vez. Natsumi les miro antes que los estudiara, cualquiera de esos tres podría ser un excelente esposo pero faltaba aun el que le interesaba mas.

La puerta volvió a sonar antes de que se abriera y mostrara al hombre que Natsumi quería ver, sonrió ladina en cuanto lo vio. Tenia la cabellera crema parada, su piel era morena y cálida, mientras que sus ojos eran de un color castaño seductor y ardiente. Atractivo en todo sentido, sensual y peligroso. La clase de hombre que cualquiera mujer desearía como suyo. Los ojos de el le miraron por unos segundos y luego los aparto antes de que mirara al director con una ceja arqueada. Natsumi sintió la furia en esos momentos. ¡¿Cómo osaba ignorarla?! Ella era Natsumi Raimon, una vampiresa de alta alcurnia y reconocida entre los de su clase, ¿Cómo ese maldito fénix osaba despreciarla? Miro a su padre quien solo respiro cansado al leer sus pensamientos al igual que lo hicieron el pelirrojo y el de rastas. Lamentablemente los vampiros podían leer la mente y eso era la parte fea del caso. Ella miro hacia otro lado avergonzada ante eso mientras que el pelicrema se ponía al lado de los demás jóvenes.

- Un gusto verlo director – dijeron los cuatro jóvenes a lo que el hombre sonrió asintiendo

- El gusto es mío Goenji, Kiyama, Kido y Aldena – dijo Souichirou antes de que les indicara que tomaran asiento, Natsumi se sentó con elegancia mientras que los otros cuatro solo se mantenían de pie – les solicite porque hoy viene una nueva estudiante

- Como muchos otros que empiezan primer año – dijo Natsumi con normalidad y fastidio – ¿Qué tiene de especial esta chica?

- No sabes que era un monstruo hasta hace – dijo viendo su reloj el hombre – seis horas

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendida la castaña a lo que los otros cuatro chicos solo se enderezaron sorprendidos

- ¿Por qué eso? – pregunto el pelicrema a lo que el director sonrió cansado

- Digamos que sus padres creyeron que ella seria normal – contesto el joven antes de que los demás se miraran sorprendidos entre si – ella es algo diferente a todos nosotros por lo que nadie esperaba esto

- ¿Hibrida? – pregunto Natsumi asqueada a lo que Souichirou se lo pensó

¿Hibrida? Si, Hikari era una hibrida pero no una cualquiera. Era una grigori, una de las especies de mas alta alcurnia. Los ángeles caídos eran una raza muy extinta por lo que hallar uno en el mundo era casi imposible, salvo los pocos cinco o seis que quedaban. Y mezclar esa poderosa sangre de guerreros con los humanos formaba un Nephilim, una raza también poderosa. Pero Hikari no era eso, ella era diferente, aun mas, era demasiado especial y poderosa. Su madre, Stella era una bruja o hechicera, y no una cualquiera, era de una casta que había sido capaz de encontrar pociones salvadoras que salvaron la vida de muchos, además de su magia. Una grande y poderosa. Stella era capaz de invocar diferentes tipos de magia, usando los cuatro elementos de los seis que existían en el mundo mágico: luz, oscuridad, fuego y aire. Algunos decían que si la mujer lo deseaba podía dominar los seis, faltándole solo la tierra y el agua. Pero ella había dejado la magia cuando se caso.

Luego de ese matrimonio con un caído nació Nikko, el primer grigori de sangre mezclada sin que fuera humano. Este chico había sido un reto para el, rebelde, mujeriego y difícil carácter. Pero el había logrado educarlo, logrando que Nikko dominara su lado grigori y también su lado de hechicero. El pelinegro domino tres elementos: fuego, oscuridad y aire. Juntos, formaron a un poderoso ser que seria un gran guerrero y hechicero en un futuro. Lo ultimo que había sabido de Nikko, era que se había ido a Italia por un tiempo ya que quería ser un cardiólogo en su tiempo humano. Definitivamente este año seria muy interesante, más cuando esa chica enlazara su destino con el de aquel fénix orgullo y dominante, pensó mientras bloqueaba su mente de la de los demás vampiros. Hikari seria una bomba explosiva, que cambiara muchas cosas aquí y eso le divertía, porque las reglas estaban para romperse y esta chica rompería cada una.

- Se puede decir que si – contesto simplemente el director sonriendo con inteligencia a lo que kido solo le miro frunciendo el ceño – bueno ya esta llegando, estará aquí dentro de dos segundos

Sin que ninguno de los jóvenes pudiera advertirlo la puerta sonó. El director solo dijo un pase antes de que una joven ingresara junto a una maleta que debía de ser su equipaje. Los varones abrieron los ojos maravillados ante lo que veían mientras que el director admitió lo que muchos decían de los caídos y las brujas, ambos eran seres muy hermosos y combinados creaban maravillas. Takao no había fallado en decir que su hija era verdaderamente hermosa y agraciada, por lo que muchas veces se preocupaba porque algún humano quisiera propasarse con ella. La había cuidado por mucho tiempo al igual que su hijo Nikko había ayudado, y ahora aquella joven había venido para cursar su primer año en esta escuela llena de monstruos y en la que tal vez encontrara el prometido perfecto para ella.

Ninguno podía apartar la vista y no era para menos. La jovenzuela que estaba parada frente a ellos sacaría suspiros de los mismos arboles si eso fuera posible. Tenía una larga melena de color negra como el ala de un cuervo, llegándole hasta media espalda, tenía un flequillo al lado derecho de su frente. Sus enormes ojos de color plata mercurioso, eran extraños y bellos en todo sentido. Seductores y misteriosos que los hipnotizaban hasta el grado de querer volverlos locos. Su piel nívea como la porcelana y delicada, suave a la vista de cualquiera. Y sus curvas, pensaron mientras bajaban la vista admirando ese precioso cuerpo que postraría a todo hombre ante sus pies. Era el sueño de cualquier humano y monstruo. La pelinegra bajo la cabeza antes de que caminara con porte y elegancia hacia el director, seduciendo a su paso y atrayendo las miradas de los cuatro jóvenes que no despegaban la vista de ella. Natsumi solo apretó los dientes al verlos enloquecidos por ella.

- ¿Director Raimon? – pregunto ella con una melodiosa voz a lo que el hombre solo sonrió asintiendo

- Hikari Daidouji un gusto conocerte, te estábamos esperando – dijo el hombre a lo que ella miro a los jóvenes a su alrededor fijándose en cada uno de ellos mientras que cada uno de los varones solo le devolvía la mirada con deseo

- Un gusto conocerlos – dijo ella con elegancia a lo que el hombre rio

- Ellos son Shuuya goenji, Hiroto kiyama, Yuuto kido, fidio aldena y mi hija Natsumi Raimon – presento el hombre a lo que ella solo sonrió un poco mientras asentía – ellos te mostraran la escuela luego, por ahora Hiroto te llevara a tu recamara, ya que creo que deseas descansar ¿Verdad? – en respuesta ella solo asintió – bien, ve a descansar

Kido solo aparto la mirada cuando se sorprendió ante lo que había ocurrido. Aquella mujer lo había hipnotizado o eso había parecido. ¿Cómo era posible que aquel ser fuera tan hermoso y atrayente? Había visto a muchas vampiresas preciosas, pero nunca algo tan hermoso. Frunció el ceño, ahora que la veía bien era muy hermosa, pero ya no estaba tan ligado a ella ¿Por qué había ocurrido eso? Miro al director quien solo rio en voz baja. El sabía algo de aquella joven y no había querido decirles. Cuando todos comenzaron a retirarse el solo se acerco hasta el hombre quien le miro interrogante, este solo sonrió cuando entendió lo que iba a ocurrir. Kido sabia muy que el director no le iba a decir tan fácilmente que era esa chica, pero no por nada el de googles era el líder de su clan futuramente.

- ¿Qué es ella? – pregunto kido a lo que el director Raimon sonrió divertido

- Si te lo dijera kido-san no seria divertido – dijo el hombre a lo que el joven frunció el ceño – solo te puedo decir que ella es una mujer peligrosa si se enoja, así que te recomiendo no hacerla enoja kido-san y no te diré que es ella ya que pronto todos lo sabrán y se llevaran una gran sorpresa

- ¿Peligrosa? – susurro el joven sorprendido

¿Peligrosa? Podría pensar cualquier cosa pero peligrosa no se lo esperaba. Viéndola desde su punto de vista parecía una joven agraciada y de sociedad, pero ¿Cómo era en verdad? No lo sabia pero seria divertido averiguarlo pronto. Sonrió antes de que el director riera. Este año seria uno muy interesante, y eso se debía a que muchos de los estudiantes que llegaban por estos lares eran hijo de sociedad, otros simplemente jóvenes que lograron obtener grandes becas por su inteligencia. Además contaba que este año sucedería el aniversario de los 500 años de fundación de la escuela. Por lo que se celebraría un baile a mitad de año y al final del año se haría otro de despedida donde las parejas podían pedir el deseo de unión. Estúpido, pensó de mala gana el de rastas a lo que el director rio.

- Kido-san, el amor no es tan malo ¿Por qué no intentas encontrar el amor? – pregunto el vampiro mayor a lo que el joven se sorprendió ante eso

- No necesito encontrar nada – dijo el joven a lo que el mayor rio negando con la cabeza

- Hay kido cuando menos lo notes te habrás enamorado y no habrá marcha atrás – dijo el director sonriendo a lo que el de googles gruño

Kido solo se despidió y salió del despacho del director. El no quería enamorarse y no lo haría, era joven aun en su especie por lo que el elegiría su vida como la quería. Enamorarse, se repitió en su mente antes de que gruñera. Una mujer solo le traería problemas, y su padre le había estado insistiendo todo el tiempo en que ya se emparejara pero el no quería cumplir con esa orden aun. Sin mirar atrás solo siguió su camino mientras recordaba su infancia, aun podía recordar aquella loba de pelaje rojizo que solía jugar con el de pequeño. Raramente solo la había visto unas cuantas veces y más cuando el quedo atrapado en aquel bosque hace tantos años cuando era un niño de al menos siete años. Ella le había salvado brindándole su deliciosa sangre. Se relamió los labios al recordar aquel sabor. Negando con la cabeza se quito ese recuerdo de su mente, no quería ni necesitaba recordar eso. Nublo su mente y se dirigió rumbo a su cuarto esperando que este año no fuera tan largo ni duro.

* * *

Hikari dio una ojeada al joven que le acompañaba, era muy atractivo no lo iba a negar pero le ponía de los nervios mas aquel pelicrema de ojos castaños que le miraba desde atrás. Los tres chicos habían venido con ella mientras que la joven solo se había ido de pésimo humor, aun no entendía porque los tres habían venido ya que el director solo le había pedido al pelirrojo. Volteo la mirada otra vez cuando se encontró con los ojos azules brillantes de ese chico pelimarrón que no dudo en sonreírle sonrojándola un poco. Sabía que ninguno de estos tres era humano, lo presentía y era lo más obvio. Cada uno exudaba un poder que asustaría a cualquiera, uno muy grande y aterrador. Trago saliva rogando que pronto llegaran a la habitación de ella, solo quería estar sola y poder pensar con claridad.

Alguien le hablo a lo que miro al pelirrojo. Este le sonreía amistosamente, era alguien amable por lo visto. Sabia que su nombre era Hiroto kiyama, y alguien amable en definitiva. El ojiazul de atrás era fidio aldena y el pelicrema era Shuuya goenji. ¡Esperen! Ese nombre ya lo había oído antes…su sueño. Ese chico era el de su sueño, abrió los ojos sorprendida mientras que Hiroto se sorprendía también antes de que riera. Ella le miro sin entender, hasta que lo comprendió. El chico había leído sus pensamientos. Asustada retrocedió un paso cuando choco contra goenji. Este le fulmino con la mirada y se puso a un lado, ella le devolvió la mirada, había sido un accidente no era para que se molestara tampoco.

- Fíjate por donde vas – le reclamo el pelicrema a lo que ella le miro feo

- Fíjate tu – le recrimino ella enojada a lo que aparecieron chispas en las miradas de ambos

- Calma Daidouji-san – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Hiroto

- Goenji calma – susurro fidio algo fastidiado a lo que el nombrado solo se encogió de hombros antes de que se fuera en otra dirección - Discúlpalo, los veo luego – dijo fidio antes de que rodara los ojos y fuera en dirección a donde se retiro el ojicastaño

- Bueno, nosotros íbamos a tu recamara ¿No? – pregunto Hiroto avanzando a lo que ella asintió – soy Hiroto por cierto y llámame así

- Dime a mi Hikari – dijo ella sonriendo a lo que el rio asintiendo – será un gusto ser tu amiga

- El gusto es mío y es esta – dijo el pelirrojo señalando una recamara que decía 244 a lo que ella asintió llevando su maleta – te dejo, mas tarde te acompaño a ver el resto del lugar

- Claro – dijo Hikari antes de que el se diera media vuelta alejándose mientras ella se dirigía rumbo al cuarto

La habitación era de un color blanco, el piso marrón mientras que había dos camas en el lugar, sonrió de lado antes de que ingresara y colocara sus cosas en su cama. Esto le gustaba igual que le había agradado Hiroto como nuevo amigo. Aunque también estaban esos dos: fidio y goenji. Un escalofrió cruzo su espalda cuando recordó a ese pelicrema, no había fallado era el de su sueño, pero aquel chico había sido mas amable en el mundo onírico. Se sentó en la cama antes de que suspirara, debía de acostumbrarse a la idea de que nadie aquí era humano, todos era monstruos y ella también lo era. Una grigori aunque ni siquiera sabia algo de su propia especie. Se levanto algo enojada cuando decidió que era mejor darse una lavada de cara para después arreglarse un poco con el nuevo uniforme.

Se dirigió al baño cuando escucho un ligero tarareo, sorprendida ante eso se acerco mas notando que venia del baño. Frunció el ceño sin entender cuando abrió la puerta y entro llevándose la sorpresa de su vida. En la bañera había una joven, todo seria normal si es que aquella chica hermosa no tuviera una cola de pez. Tenía una larga melena de color rubia lacea con destellos dorados, sus ojos eran de un extraño color rosa que le transmitían el recuerdo de la imagen del océano, una diminuta marca rosa en forma de corazón adornaba su mejilla derecha, y su piel era nívea como la porcelana. La cola de pez era rosa con escamas en diferentes tonalidades de aquel extraño color. Y finalmente sus pechos eran cubiertos por dos conchas de color rosa pastel. La rubia al parecer no había notado su presencia hasta ese momento. Sus ojos le miraron sorprendidos antes de que abriera la boca para decir algo cuando ningún sonido logro salir.

- ¿Tu debes de ser mi compañera de cuarto? No me esperaba que fueras una sirena – atino a decir Hikari antes de que al fin terminara de creer que los monstruos si existían y con aquella sirena ahora si creía en todo

* * *

**Eso es todo, ahora las preguntas:**

**- ¿Este año en la escuela R.M high ocurrirán muchos problemas?**

**- ¿Qué tan peligrosa podrá ser Hikari? ¿Dominara su lado monstruoso?**

**- ¿Natsumi cambiara su actitud? ¿Lograra que goenji la note? (Nikko: sabes que eso no pasara porque el es tu pareja xD)**

**- ¿Kido encontrara el amor? ¿Quién era esa loba que lo cuido?**

**- ¿Goenji y Hikari empezaron mal? ¿Habrá algo más entre ellos?**

**- ¿Quién será esa sirena? ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?**

**Bueno ahora si me despido, y byeee mañana subo el capi de la destrucción y el domingo el capi 2 de este fic xD**


	3. La Escuela de Monstruos

**Hola! Aquí les traigo el capitulo numero 2, me tarde algo y lo siento pero la inspiración no estuvo de mi lado por lo que me tarde. Los oc saldrán en el capi 3 porque en se inician las clases. Espero que el próximo capitulo sea mas largo (Nikko: roguemos que tu cerebro pueda) y pido por favor que me mande los datos faltantes a los que no me los mandaron y ahora sin mas les dejo con el capitulo de hoy xD:**

**P.D: agradezco a eva-chan por darme una ayuda en este capitulo y Dani por las ayudas para el siguiente capi y los próximos donde nos moriremos de risa jajaja ahora si el capi:**

* * *

_¨Ama hasta que te duela. Si te duele es buena señal.¨_

_De: Fernando Pessoa_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: La Escuela de Monstruos **

Hikari siguió mirando aquel hermoso ser mientras que la joven rubia solo le devolvía la mirada asustada. Bien, jamás se espero y lo volvió a repetir ¡Jamás! Creyó posible que pudiera ver una sirena. Trago saliva mientras examinaba su mente y se decía lo que estaba pensando acerca de todo esto. Esa joven era una… ¡Sirena! ¡Oh por dios! Era una sirena de carne y hueso, la que era protagonista de muchos cuentos hermosos que había leído en su niñez. Siempre se había sentido maravillada, incluso sorprendida ante aquellos seres que poseían la mitad de sus apariencias como una mujer mientras su torso para abajo era una cola de pez. Y cuando las sirenas protagonizaban esas bellas historias de amor que la conmovían a tal grado que la dejaban maravillada y enamorada.

Si, lo podía admitir, ella era una romántica muy en el fondo aunque jamás lo diría ante alguien más. Volvió a mirar a aquel ser mitológico antes de que sonriera, recordó aquella historia que le había dejado tan conmovida: la sirenita. Un amor difícil y que debía superar tantas desgracias. Su memoria le hizo sonreír cuando la realidad llego a ella en cuanto la sirena de melena rubia soltó un grito de horror. Ahora lo recordaba, había olvidado que aquella sirenita no la conocía, y seguro que creía que era una persona que había venido a dañarla. La pelinegra movió sus manos intentando decir que no le haría daño pero la chica solo grito más fuerte y se metió dentro de la bañera. Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Hikari mientras que veía aun como la cola de la ojirosa estaba sobresaliendo de la bañera. La joven saco un poco la cabeza y miro asustada a Hikari.

- Esto… ¿Hola? – pregunto Hikari a lo que la rubia solo se volvió a meter dentro del agua haciendo aparecer otra gota en la cabeza a la pelinegra quien se alarmo – ¡Espera! ¡No te lastimare!

- Eres una humana – grito la rubia desde el agua a lo que la chica frunció el ceño antes de que suspirara agotada

- No soy humana, lo creía hasta hace seis horas pero me acaban de decir que soy un monstruo – se defendió la ojiplata a lo que la rubia elevo la cabeza del agua mostrando sus orbes rosas

- ¿No eres humana? – pregunto sorprendida la chica a lo que Hikari asintió con una sonrisa haciendo reír nerviosamente a la ojirosa – ups, perdón es que siempre olvido que los humanos y otros monstruos tienen piernas, disculpa se me paso jejeje

- No te preocupes – dijo Hikari con una gota en la cabeza antes de que un signo de interrogación apareciera en su cabeza – ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

- Izumi Ningyo – se presento la joven con una bella sonrisa a lo que la pelinegra rio melodiosamente sorprendiendo a la rubia quien tuvo una idea sobre la ojiplata – ¿Eres también una sirena?

Hikari se sorprendió ante eso mientras miraba a Izumi sin entender la razón de su extraña pregunta. ¿Sirena ella? ¿Por qué la creería una sirena? Frunciendo el ceño examino mejor a la rubia. Aun estaba en la bañera con su larga y hermosa cola sobresaliendo. La ojirosa al notarlo suspiro cansada ante su realidad. Avergonzada se levanto un poco y cogiendo una toalla que estaba cerca intento salir sin éxito alguno. La pelinegra negó con la cabeza antes de que se acercara y le ayudara a sentarse al borde de la bañera mientras la rubia se secaba el cuerpo. Hikari miro maravillada como la chica era cubierta por un aura de agua celeste y cuando esta desapareció dio paso a una gran diferencia. Su cabellera seguía siendo rubia y lacia, y sus ojos seguían siendo rosas solo que en su mejilla ya no estaba aquel tatuaje de corazón, además de que la cola había desaparecido dejando dos esbeltas piernas blancas.

Eso no se lo esperaba, lo que sucedió es que en la mente de Hikari siempre estuvo la idea de que una sirena jamás tendría piernas. Después de todo era un ser que pertenecía al agua, aunque había oído sobre los cambios, claro que ocurrían con ayuda de una bruja, pero jamás se espero algo tan maravilloso. Izumi se envolvió en la toalla antes de que se levantara mientras examinaba a Hikari quien solo arqueo una ceja. Los ojos rosas la recorrían con detenimiento, parecía que la estuvieran comprobando o mejor dicho sacando un diagnostico medico. Hikari espero el veredicto, pero solo hubo mas silencio mientras la sirena no le quitaba la vista de encima. ¿Qué había hecho ahora? Solo había reído como siempre lo hacia y ahora tenia la mirada estricta de una joven que hace tan solo unos segundos había tenido una cola de pez. Si, tal vez debió de ir a la escuela que quedaba a unas calles de su casa.

- Cuando ríes, parece que fueras una sirena – susurro la rubia cuando una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la pelinegra ante esa frase tan extraña

- ¿Por reírme soy una sirena? – pregunto sin entender Hikari a lo que Izumi se sorprendió negando con la cabeza junto con una risa nerviosa, pero para los oídos de la pelinegra sonó como una melodía delicada

- Veraz, una sirena tiene una voz melodiosa, al igual que su risa por lo que cuando ríe sin querer maravilla a los demás – explico Izumi a lo que Hikari asintió entendiendo – ¿Eres una sirena?

- En realidad no lo soy – dijo Hikari riendo nerviosa – soy diferente por decirlo así

- Oh ya veo, ¡Ups! Ni te pregunte tu nombre – dijo la joven sonrojada – ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Mi nombre es Hikari Daidouji – se presento con una sonrisa la pelinegra a lo que la rubia se sonrojo mas

Izumi era una sirena desde su nacimiento, se había criado entre muchas mujeres hermosas junto a su preciosa hermana melliza. Pero esta joven en verdad superaba la belleza que ella creía que existía. Tal vez eran sus extraños ojos de color plata mercurioso o sus finas facciones que la hacían ver muy hermosa o con gracia. Era algo mas, pensó la rubia viendo mejor a Hikari. ¿Qué era? Tal vez se debía a su tipo de monstruo, pero si no era una sirena entonces ¿Qué era? La joven la volvió a mirar con fijeza, tal vez era un hada o ninfa, u otra cosa pero ¿Qué? Se cruzo de brazos mientras pensaba cuando la pelinegra le miro con una mirada curiosa. Pero Izumi no se rendiría, ella descubriría que era Hikari costara lo que costara. Eso lo aprendió de su familia, a nunca rendirse. Y esta no seria la excepción.

- Bien, ¿Podrías dejar de mirarme? – pregunto con algo fastidiada Hikari a lo que Izumi asintió

- Es que ¿Qué eres tu? – pregunto curiosa la rubia a lo que Hikari frunció el ceño cuando entendió a lo que se refería la sirena

- Soy una bruja – dijo Hikari para luego decirse que también era una grigori pero… ¿Qué importaba ese detalle? Al fin y al cabo aun no estaba segura de que fuera una grigori si nunca tuvo alas

- Oh ahora entiendo, las brujas son muy hermosas es por eso lo de tu belleza y ¿Qué elemento manipulas? – pregunto la rubia a lo que ella le miro nerviosa a lo que Izumi le miro sorprendida antes de que riera con nerviosismo – No sabes eso ¿Verdad?

- Esto…no – dijo Hikari antes de que gruñera dejando caer su cabeza – ten piedad acabo de saber hace seis horas que soy un ser mágico ni siquiera se que es todo esto

- Calma yo te puedo ayudar a entender algo mas – le animo Izumi con una sonrisa a lo que Hikari suspiro aliviada

- Arigatou Izumi-san – dijo ella antes de que sonreirá – ¿Puedo decirte Izumi?

- Claro Hikari-chan – dijo sonriente la joven

Hikari no entendía bien, pero tenia el presentimiento de que esta joven se volvería una gran amiga suya y que juntas superarían muchos obstáculos. Si, en verdad algo bueno pasaría en este año en el cual recién ella llegaba a este lugar. Tal vez no seria tan difícil estudiar en esta escuela llena de monstruos. Ok, no seria nada fácil, pensó con una gota en la cabeza mientras se imaginaba cuantos monstruos podían existir en este lugar. Tal vez miles, y miles. Demonios, ¿En que se había metido? Ella solo tenía el sueño de ser una gran cantante un día como su madre, no meterse en una escuela donde había un montón de seres locos y que no tenían relación con nada de lo normal. Y… ¿Quién la mando a meterse en este lio? Una muy buena pregunta que jamás tendría respuesta, pensó de mal humor.

* * *

Goenji seguía caminando alejándose de la escuela mientras el enfado le invadió con ganas de matar a alguien. ¿Qué mierda le había pasado con aquella chica? Era obvio que tenia que ser un monstruo pero ¿Por qué diablos el se había quedado hipnotizado con su belleza? Había visto a muchas chicas hermosas claro esta pero esta pelinegra de seductores ojos color plateado mercurioso lo había atontado hasta el punto que la había deseado como suya. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? Esto no era normal y no entendía porque le había sucedido eso a el, para ser mas exactos a Shuuya goenji. El jamás había sentido atracción por una hembra, si las había deseado y pudo tener una pequeña aventurilla entre sus 17 y 18 años, pero jamás había sentido lo que sintió por esa jovenzuela. Negó con la cabeza antes de que se masajeara las sienes mientras pensaba que había pasado.

Volvió a pensar en ella mientras su corazón se aceleraba algo, sus labios formaron un leve gruñido que lo obligo a abrir los ojos de golpe mientras se maldecía al volver a ansiar el verla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Se pregunto enojado cuando no aguanto más el estrés. Decidió que seria bueno dar un paseo por los aires. Sin dar tiempo a más solo dejo que su forma animal saliera a la luz. Unas enormes alas le crecieron en la espalda mientras su cuerpo tomaba la forma de un ave de plumaje rojo, anaranjado y amarillo. Era tan hermoso y a la vez fascinante que cualquiera se quedaría con la boca abierta al verlo. El ave extendió sus alas mientras en las puntas aparecían unas cuantas llamas pequeñas dándole un aspecto de grandeza y realeza. Elevo vuelo mientras sentía como se relajaba al fin. Era muy bueno poder volar solo y sentir el viento a su alrededor. Y hubiera seguido así hasta que pudo sentir la presencia de otro ser cerca suyo. Soltó un chillido de enojo cuando vio como un ave, también hermosa, de brillante plumaje color azul, celeste y blanco volaba cerca suyo. Era fidio.

_- Maldito fénix de hielo _– pensó el enojado cuando bajo su vuelo llegando hasta el suelo y donde un aura de fuego le envolvió antes de que obtuviera su forma humana – ¿Se puede saber porque diablos me seguiste?

_- ¡Que humor! _– pensó en un suspiro Fidio antes de que fuera envuelto en un aura de hielo y tomara segundos después su forma humana – solo te seguí porque no te veías muy feliz que digamos

- Tal vez porque no lo estaba – se quejo goenji de pésimo humor a lo que el ojiazul rio divertido

- Vamos goenji, solo es una chica ¿Le tienes miedo? – pregunto divertido el chico cuando escucharon unos aullidos que indicaban que unos lobos se acercaban, el pelicrema fulmino con la mirada a fidio

- ¿Tenias que decirlo cuando Atsuya se acercaba? – pregunto de mal humor el chico a lo que el de cabello marrón rio nervioso

- Ups – solo logro decir el chico antes de que dos enormes lobos llegaran corriendo con rapidez

Uno de ellos tenía un bello pelaje de color grisáceo con unos enormes ojos grises brillantes que transmitían paz y tranquilidad, mientras que el otro lobo tenía un extraño pelaje rosa claro con los mismos ojos grisáceos que el otro lobo. Eran los gemelos Fubuki, futuros líderes del clan Snow Dancer, el más poderoso entre todos los clanes de hombres lobos del mundo. Se podría decir que eran grandes amigos de goenji, si no fuera porque Atsuya fuera tan…molesto. El no tenia una muy buena relación con goenji, es mas siempre terminaban peleando de distintas maneras, desde las mas difíciles hasta las mas cómicas. Si, una de las mejores relaciones, pensó con sarcasmo el pelicrema cuando los dos lobos se acercaran a ellos antes de que dos auras de hielo los cubrieran y tomaran sus formas humanas. Ambos eran altos, atractivos a simple vista. Pero a la vez muy diferentes en personalidad, pensó el fénix mirando a ambos gemelos.

Shirou, era el gemelo mayor, tenía una cabellera algo larga de color grisácea con unos bellos ojos de color gris. Su piel era blanca, y sonreía con amabilidad y comprensión, si el era el mejor amigo de goenji junto a kido y Endo. Solo ellos, el resto solo eran conocidos o compañeros de clases. ¿Por qué se llevaba tan bien con aquel lobo? Sencillo, shiro era alguien pacifico en todo sentido, siempre sonreía y jamás lo había visto enojarse o molestarse por algo. Por lo que era fácil llevarse con el, ya que el peligris era muy querido entre todos los monstruos, mas con las mujeres, que lo consideraban una dulzura amable. Al contrario de su hermano Atsuya, quien solo era un maldito dolor de cabeza para todos. ¿Estaban seguros que eran hermanos? Algunas veces no lo sabia, pensó el pelicrema de mal humor cuando un pelirosa de ojos grisáceos idéntico a shiro le miro con burla.

- Hola goenji-baka ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones? – pregunto divertido el chico a lo que el de ojos castaños le miro fastidiado

- Muy bien, sin verte la cara Atsuya – dijo el fénix cruzándose de brazos a lo que el pelirosa le fulmino con la mirada

- Si, un gusto verte – dijo de mal humor el pelirosa mientras unas gotas resbalaban por las cabezas de fidio y fubuki, ya que los ojos de goenji y Atsuya echaban chispas

- Esto…que bueno verte goenji-san – dijo en una mueca de preocupación el peligris a lo que el chico asintió de mala gana haciendo suspirar a Fidio

- Vamos goenji, no es para que este enojado solo es una nueva alumna no es el fin del mundo – dijo el chico cuando los ojos de Atsuya brillaron de hambre

- ¿Nueva alumna? – pregunto en un tono ronco el pelirosa a lo que su hermano le miro mal

Shirou sabía lo que su hermano estaba pensando y eso no le agradaba para nada. Atsuya era conocido por siempre ir en busca de toda joven hermosa que viera y no precisamente para entablar una charla amena, sino para buscar una sola cosa. Sexo. Al ser cambiantes eran sumamente sexuales, y su hermano era el doble de lo que uno debía de ser. Por lo que el peligris había tenido que detener varios encuentros en donde las chicas luego terminarían con el corazón roto, ya que Atsuya de ningún modo les correspondería en algo más que no fuera solo una noche de pasión. Eso molestaba a Shirou, después de todo una mujer no merecía un trato así, aunque el también de vez en cuando tenía una que otra aventura para calmar a su lobo que exigía saciar su apasionada sangre.

Goenji dio un bajo gruñido sin querer que hizo arquear una ceja al pelirosa. El pelicrema abrió los ojos sorprendido ante lo que había dicho para luego negara con la cabeza fastidiado. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Se sorprendió cuando su mente volvió a dibujar a aquella joven que caminaba con elegancia y delicadeza, pareciendo una bailarina en sus delicados movimientos. Se relamió los labios al recordar esas preciosas curvas que había mostrado con aquellas simples prendas de vestir, nunca se había dado cuenta que unos malditos jeans o una camiseta podían ser sumamente sexuales. Negó con la cabeza, debía de dejarla en el olvido y dejar de pensar en ella. Miro con fastidio a Atsuya y solo se dio vuelta alejándose, tal vez cuando estuviera otra vez en la escuela estaría mas calmado cuando recordó un pequeño problema…el era miembro del consejo escolar y uno de los que debía de acompañar a esa maldita mujer al recorrido.

- ¡¿Por qué mierda tengo que ir?! – grito enojado antes de que maldijera mientras iba a ingresar a la escuela con el peor humor de su vida

- Bien… ¿Qué le ocurre a goenji-baka? – pregunto sin entender Atsuya a lo que fidio no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada que hizo sorprender a los gemelos

- ¿Qué sucedió fidio? Generalmente goenji no es tan… ¿Explosivo? – dijo shiro mientras buscaba que decir a lo que su hermano se rio

- Esto se pondrá divertido, dime hombre ¿Quién es el nuevo miembro que será parte del juego molestar al estúpido fénix? – pregunto Atsuya con ojos brillantes a lo que una gota resbalo por la cabeza de fidio

- Pues tu nuevo miembro es la nueva alumna y al parecer el talón de Aquiles de goenji – dijo divertido fidio a lo que Atsuya sonrió de lado

- Habrá que conocerla y saber que tan mala es – dijo burlón el chico a lo que shiro negó con la cabeza rodando los ojos

Fidio sonrió divertido. La verdad es que el intuía que esa chica de nombre Hikari era algo mas de lo que cualquiera creía. Aunque cuando la había visto creyó haber recordado a alguien, pero eso seria imposible. Cuando la vio, a su mente llego la imagen de una niña de cabello negro puro con unos ojos grises pálidos que destilaban ternura siempre. Abrió los ojos sorprendido ante ese recuerdo, no podía ser lo que pensaba. Esa niña de sus recuerdos no podía ser Hikari, o eso creía el al menos. Negando en su mente solo siguió a goenji listo para volver a ver a esa chica de ojos como la plata, que de algún modo transmitía poder aunque muchos no lo notaran. ¿Cómo ella podía tener ese poder? Tal vez era una bruja, lo que seria algo lógico ya que esa especie de monstruo era un ser poderoso y capaz de realizar muchas cosas entre ellas la habilidad de leer la mente de cualquiera incluso de los poderosos vampiros o los cambiantes. Estos últimos tenían barreras psíquicas que prohibían la lectura de sus mentes, salvo por los brujos quienes lo hacían con facilidad superando a todos en dominación mental.

- Una bruja ¿Cómo no lo pensé? – susurro fidio antes de que shiro le arqueara una ceja acercándose a el con curiosidad

- ¿La nueva es una bruja? – pregunto fubuki a lo que fidio solo sonrió divertido

- Eso es lo que no se, aunque ella transmite un aura de poder y tiene una belleza que nos dejo paralizados a todos los del consejo escolar – comento el de ojos azules a lo que el peligris se sorprendió

- Debe de ser muy hermosa entonces – dijo fubuki sonriendo con sinceridad a lo que fidio solo asintió – será mejor que mantenga alejado a Atsuya de ella

- Esto…fubuki hay un pequeño problema – dijo el castaño a lo que el peligris le miro sin entender – Atsuya ya no esta

- ¡¿Qué?! – pregunto el peligris sorprendido

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de fidio mientras el mayor de los gemelos buscaba con horror a su hermano menor. Atsuya era bastante problemático, y más cuando se trataba de mujeres. Conociendo a ese lobo problemático, seguro que había ido en dirección a la nueva alumna.

- ¡Tenia que ser Atsuya! – grito fastidiado fubuki antes de que soltara un suspiro de cansancio – jamás descansare en paz hasta que no asiente cabeza

- Calma fubuki, veraz que pronto…algún día el asentara cabeza – dijo con una gota en la cabeza el castaño antes de que riera nervioso

- Pues a este paso, creo que será imposible – dijo el peligris en una mueca – será mejor que lo encuentre antes de que intente propasarse con la nueva… ¿Cómo se llama?

- Hikari Daidouji – dijo fidio mientras sentía que el nombre le sonaba de algún lado – empieza el primer año

- Al menos no estará cerca de mi hermano pervertido – dijo aliviado el ojigris antes de que corriera en dirección a la escuela junto a fidio

Fubuki estaba agotado. ¿Cuándo demonios Atsuya entendería que era malo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás? Solo cuando asentara cabeza pero con el paso que iba…primero le sacaría miles de canas verdes en su forma lobuna. Soltando otro suspiro de cansancio acelero su paso mientras fidio iba a su lado. Por un momento su mente se fue a otro lugar, y ese era a imaginarse a la nueva alumna. ¿En verdad seria tan hermosa? No es que el estuviera interesado en algo, pero la curiosidad siempre existía. Además había ocurrido lo mas extraño del mundo. Goenji estaba fastidiado por una mujer, y eso era el fin del mundo. Después de todo el pelicrema casi nunca miraba a una mujer, y si lo hacia era para reclamar o dictar una orden. Esperaba al menos que esta vez el joven lograra encontrar a su otra mitad, a la que todo cambiante buscaba con fervor. Incluso el mismo lo hacia pero con lo difícil que era hallar una pareja ya había perdido las ilusiones.

¿Cuántos no lo habían intentado? Buscaban a la persona que completaría su alma, su otra mitad. La única que podría compartir el resto de su eternidad con el cambiante. Sea vampiro, humano, hada e incluso cualquier otro ser, podía ser su pareja. Pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Imposible. Shiro ya había perdido las esperanzas y eso que el recién tenia 18 años desde hace un tiempo. Mientras que otros lobos habían esperado unos cuatrocientos o incluso setecientos años antes de que hallaran a su compañera. Mucho tiempo, y casi una eternidad para todos los que eran mortales. Olisqueo el aire y atrapo el aroma de su hermano, sin poderlo evitar sonrió y corrió más rápido. Ya lo había encontrado y lo detendría así tuviera que atarle una correa en el cuello.

* * *

Hikari termino de procesar todo lo que le había dicho Izumi antes de que volviera a sentir mientras escuchaba más y mas. Por lo que había oído de la sirena, se había enterado que los brujos se dividían por sus elementos. Los seis elementos que regían todo: fuego, agua, tierra, viento, luz y oscuridad. Se decía que un brujo al menos debía de dominar un elemento y como máximo tres, aunque había habido raros casos de la dominación de cuatro, cosa extraña pero cierta. También un hechicero podía leer la mente como habilidad especial y que todos poseían, aunque costaba dominar un poco el leer solo una mente y luego las demás. Eso explicaba porque algunas veces ella escuchaba voces en su cabeza, por lo que debían de haber sido los pensamientos de los demás.

Otra cosa interesante era el uso del vocablo del latín en los hechizos mágicos, solo podía usarse es idioma y no otro. Eso seria fácil. Con suerte ella había estudiado ese idioma por gusto propio, ahora le seria muy útil y solo le había quedado una pregunta más. ¿Los hechiceros eran eternos? Y la respuesta era no, vivían por largo tiempo, serán siglos pero luego morían. Algo triste pero cierto. Se mordió el labio inferior al haber aprendido algo más de su raza pero no era suficiente. Aun tenía muchas preguntas y la joven sirena ya no sabía más de esta raza por lo que debía de preguntar a alguien más. Pero ¿A quien? No conocía a otro brujo o algo por el estilo, después de todo era su primer día. Tal vez se lo podía preguntar luego a Hiroto. Si, eso haría.

En ese momento la puerta sonó trayendo a la realidad a las dos jóvenes, por lo que Izumi se levanto con delicadeza y fue a abrir. En su puerta estaban cuatro chicos altos y hermosos que la hicieron ruborizar un poco. Hikari levanto la vista reconociendo a Hiroto, fidio, lamentablemente a goenji. Ante esto hizo una mueca de fastidio cuando centro su vista en el cuarto joven. Tenía el cabello de un color gris junto con unos atrayentes ojos del mismo color que le llamaron la atención. Curiosa miro a todos.

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – pregunto curiosa Izumi a lo que Hiroto solo le sonrió con amabilidad

- Somos los del consejo escolar y hemos venido a llevarnos a Hikari para mostrarle el lugar – contesto el pelirrojo a lo que la rubia sonrió con picardía antes de que mirara a Hikari

La pelinegra miro extrañada a Izumi cuando leyó un susurro en su cabeza. Melodiosa y delicada solo decía: _¨Con que ligándose a los de tercero, si que Hikari no pierde el tiempo jeje¨. _Ante eso la pelinegra fulmino con la mirada a la ojirosa.

- No me estoy ligando a nadie – se quejo Hikari cuando abrió los ojos sorprendida al escuchar lo que ella había dicho

Izumi abrió los ojos como platos al entender lo que había pasado. Mientras que los cuatro chicos de afuera también se sorprendieron, la pelinegra solo se había enderezado y miraba sin entender a todos. ¿Eso era normal? Bien, no lo sabia porque ella siempre escucho voces pero las había considerado solo como ilusiones de su mente pero ahora comprendía que había pasado. En verdad, siempre había podido leer la mente, y eso se acababa de comprobar. Sonrió nerviosa a todos antes de que se acercara con un paso seguro y con ligeros movimientos de seducción. Aunque Hikari no fuera consciente ella siempre seducía, aun cuando no lo quería hacer.

Goenji solo miraba como aquella joven caminaba en dirección a ellos con gracia, además de seducirlos con cada movimiento. Se relamió los labios antes de maldecir en su mente y esquivar la mirada de ella, aunque bien sabia que a su lado Fubuki ya había caído hipnotizado por esa mujer. ¡Una bruja! ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes? Su belleza se debía a su raza, ella solían ser tan hermosas para seducir y hacerse pasar como mujeres inocentes cuando en verdad eran seres poderosos. Los bellos ojos de color plata mercurioso le miraron fastidiados antes de que mirara a los demás, haciendo que sus ores se calmaran y relajaran. Eso le fastidiaba, ni que el fuera tampoco un ser maligno, solo no tenia muy buen humor.

- Hola Hiroto, Fidio, y… ¿Tu eres? – pregunto curiosa Hikari a lo que el peligris movió su cabeza saliendo de hechizo

Fubuki le brindo una cálida sonrisa cuando noto la belleza de la joven, en verdad era hermosa aunque no se lo hubiera esperado tanto. Seria mejor que Atsuya no la viera pasar o sino la joven terminaría en su lista de futuras mujeres que llevaría a la cama.

- Shirou fubuki – se presento el con una sonrisa a lo que ella asintió sonriendo con amabilidad

- Hikari Daidouji – se presento ella cuando miro al vampiro – ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pues vinimos a enseñarte la escuela, ¿Acaso sufres de amnesia o que? – pregunto de mala gana el fénix a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada fastidiada

- No sufro de amnesia erizo – dijo ella cortante a lo que se escucho un silbido de parte de fidio

Goenji se enderezo antes de que le fulminara con la mirada ante aquel apodo que ella le había dado. Sus ojos castaños se oscurecieron y le miraron enojados haciéndola sonreír de lado con burla.

- Calma gente – dijo Izumi con una sonrisa poniéndose en medio de esos dos que ya echaban chispas por los ojos – ella ira ahorita ¿Verdad Hikari?

- En realidad no necesito este recorrido – se quejo la pelinegra a lo que Izumi le suplico con la mirada haciéndola suspirar cansada – bien, iré

- Buena chica – dijo la rubia mientras se iba y echaba en su cama – te veo luego, descansare un rato, ya vez que mi viaje fue algo largo

- No me digas – dijo Hikari rodando los ojos divertida

Izumi había venido desde el océano pacifico ya que al parecer sus padres eran los reyes de ahí, cosa sorprendente porque Hikari nuca se imagino algo así. ¿Quién lo diría? En un día se había hecho amiga de una sirena y un vampiro que leía la mente, ¿Genial? Mas bien extraño, pensó ella burlona a lo que Hiroto rio. Ella le fulmino con la mirada indicándole que se largara de su mente, el suspiro y asintió con una media sonrisa. Salió del cuarto y comenzó a caminar junto a esos jóvenes, mejor dicho monstruos aunque se preguntaba que eran el resto. Sabia que el pelirrojo era un vampiro por su control mental además que había visto por unos segundos sus colmillos al verlo. Pero ¿Y el resto? Una buena pregunta que su mente buscaba respuesta.

- ¿Qué son ustedes? – pregunto Hikari sin poder evitar la curiosidad a lo que los cuatro jóvenes le miraron – no se que son, se que Izumi es una sirena y que Hiroto es un vampiro

- ¿Cómo sabes que soy un vampiro? – pregunto divertido Hiroto – bien puedo ser un brujo también

- Tienes un modo de actuar del viejo mundo, además de que pude ver por unos instantes tus colmillos además no te reflejas en los espejos – dijo divertida Hikari

Goenji y los demás se sorprendieron cuando se dieron cuenta que habían pasado por un espejo. Como debía ser, los cambiantes se reflejaban junto a Hikari, mientras que Hiroto solo se podía ver…nada. Chica lista, pensó el pelicrema sorprendido al haber visto como la ojiplata había detectado cada mínimo detalle del otro, cosa rara ya que muchos no sabían reconocer otras especies tan fácilmente.

- Buena observación Hikari – dijo Hiroto sorprendido antes de que sonriera – ¿No adivinas lo que son ellos?

- Tendría que obsérvalos bien por un rato y encontrar esos mínimos detalles – susurro Hikari mientras miraba fijamente a Shirou y diciéndose que lo había visto antes – no me dará pistas ¿Verdad?

- Para nada – dijo fidio divertido mientras el peligris sonreía a lo que ella suspiro mientras los veía con detenimiento

¿Qué podrían ser? Se pregunto Hikari mientras reanudaba camino. Obviamente no eran vampiros porque se habían reflejado en los espejos pero debían de ser algún tipo de criatura. Pero ¿Qué? Soltó un suspiro mientras su mente se exprimía cuando recordó su sueño. Había visto a ese pelicrema fastidioso con unas alas enormes de fuego. Y a un chico que se parecía a Shirou…no, era Shirou. Recordó su sueño mientras dibujaba en su mente a un joven igual al peligris, con unos ojos grises y la piel pálida. Con unas orejas y cola de lobo. ¿Podía ser acaso…? Claro, su sueño debía de ser verdad. Y si estaba en lo correcto goenji debía de ser un fénix y fubuki un lobo.

- Al parecer tienes una visión de los sueños – dijo Hiroto deteniéndose mientras el resto le miraba – deberías de entrar en todo caso a oniromancia como curso extra

- ¿Curso extra? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto Hikari deteniéndose a lo que Hiroto sonrió de lado

- Son las clases extras que puedes elegir – explico fidio divertido – va de acuerdo a lo que te guste además de las actividades extras como canto o baile

- No sabia que en esta escuela había esas actividades – dijo aun sorprendida la chica cuando goenji le miro serio

- No me digas, seguro pensaste que en una escuela de monstruos todo debía de ser supuestamente horrendo ¿No? Somos normales mocosa, deberías de saberlo – dijo el enojado a lo que ella le fulmino con la mirada enojada

- ¡Ni siquiera sabia que yo era esto! ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando mis padres me han ocultado todo hasta hoy día? – pregunto ella enojada mientras apretaba los dientes a lo que el resto se sorprendió – no sabia que era hasta hoy, me crie como una humana ¿Qué quieres que haga cuando mi vida siempre fue una mentira?

- ¡La encontré! – grito una voz que sorprendió a todos

Hikari se dio vuelta cuando vio a un pelirosa de brillantes ojos grises y piel blanca. Sus ojos denotaban lujuria mientras recorría su cuerpo, de inmediato ella sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Detestaba que los hombres le miraran de esa forma, además de que jamás había querido que un hombre la tocara. Miro bien al desconocido notando entonces que era igual a fubuki, por lo que debía de ser su gemelo pero lo gracioso era que tenía unas orejas de lobo junto a una cola que se movía de un lado a otro. No pudo evitar soltar una risilla melodiosa antes de que se mordiera el labio inferior intentando no reírse de esto.

- Bien dijo fidio que era muy bonita – dijo el pelirosa mientras su cola se movía con emoción a lo que Hikari se volvió a reír sin poderlo evitar

- Supongo que es tu hermano fubuki – dijo divertida Hikari a lo que el peligris suspiro asintiendo antes de que el pelirosa se lanzara sobre ella

Los chicos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver como Hikari había caído al suelo y Atsuya se restregaba contra ella. La pelinegra se sonrojo un poco antes de que empujara al chico enojada, detestaba que se le pegaran y mucho menos que la toquetearan. Le dio un golpe en la cabeza pero el ojigris solo gruño y siguió restregándose, sus mejillas rozaban la piel del cuello de Hikari mientras esta solo le daba fuertes golpes en la cabeza pero aun no la soltaba. Maldito lobo desgraciado, pensó ella enojada mientras Atsuya solo se restregó contra sus pechos esta vez. Las mejillas de ella ardieron tanto que se quedo paralizada ante eso, el acaricio mas sus pechos a lo que ella soltó un gemido sin poder evitarlo.

Los chicos solo estaban con los ojos abiertos hasta que el pelicrema reacciono enojado. ¿Cómo mierda ese maldito lobo se atrevía a tocarla? Es mas ¿Por qué la idiota se dejaba tocar? Enojado ante todo solo avanzo antes de que jalara de la cola al lobo haciéndolo chillar mientras la pelinegra se alejaba a gatas con las mejillas rojas. Atsuya le fulmino con la mirada al haber sido interrumpido pero eso no le importo a goenji quien solo lo aventó contra la pared maldiciéndolo y diciéndole que era un libidinoso. Su furia estaba haciéndolo arder, después de todo su fénix no estaba nada feliz al haber visto como tocaban a esa ojiplata. Fuego apareció en sus manos, le lanzo una esfera al lobo quemándolo la cola a lo que este salto gritando mientras al resto le aparecían gotas en las cabezas.

- ¡¿Qué diablos te pasa goenji-baka?! – grito Atsuya mientras apagaba el fuego de su pobre colita que ya estaba chamuscada – ¡Me haz quemado mi colita!

- No me digas – dijo con sarcasmo el de ojos castaños mientras arqueaba una ceja – al menos deberías de tener respeto por los demás y no intentar violarte a una chica frente a otros

- Goenji cálmate un poco – dijo el castaño mientras en su hermano se formaba un poco de hielo en energía antes de que lo desapareciera sorprendiendo a Hikari

- Pero bien que quería ella – se quejo el pelirosa cuando Hikari le fulmino con la mirada enojada ante esto

- ¡Serás idiota! ¡Yo ni siquiera quería que me manosearas imbécil! – grito ella enojada mientras fubuki le ayudaba a levantarse

- ¿Eh? – dijo sorprendido Atsuya mientras se quedaba de piedra – ¿Por qué? Otra si caían de esa forma

- ¡Yo no soy esas otras! ¡Y si me vuelves a tocar si quiera te juro que te castro lobo libidinoso! – grito enojada ella mientras llamas surgían a su alrededor

Atsuya retrocedió asustado mientras se escondía detrás de goenji ya que la chica ahora daba mucho miedo en esa forma. Goenji sonrió burlón antes de que cogiera al pelirosa del cuello de su camisa y lo lanzara adelante quedando a los pies de Hikari quien solo le veía enojada y con llamas en sus ojos asustándolo aun más.

- No seas cobarde y da la cara como macho alfa que eres – se burlo goenji a lo que Atsuya le fulmino con la mirada

- ¡Atsuya eso no se hace! – le reclamo su hermano enojado – discúlpate ahora mismo con Daidouji-san

- Perdón – dijo Atsuya inflando sus mejillas haciéndose ver adorable a lo que Hikari sonrió burlona antes de que se agachara y acariciara la cabeza del joven

- ¿Eh? Pareces un cachorro – dijo divertida la pelinegra mientras le rascaba la cabeza y el pelirosa movía uno de sus pies como un perrito

- Mas a la izquierda cerca de mi oreja – pidió Atsuya mientras una gota resbalaba por la cabeza de todos

Todos miraban la escena con gracia, ya que el pelirosa se movía pidiendo más caricias en la cabeza tal cachorro fuera. Shirou rio nervioso, algunas veces su hermano tenia puntos débiles que no se molestaba mucho en ocultar, y uno de ellos eran las caricias en la cabeza cerca de sus orejas. Con un suspiro negó con la cabeza y acercándose lo cogió de la camisa arrastrándolo lejos de la ojiplata. Tal vez la correa no fuera tan mala idea después de todo aunque debía de ser una de cuero o metal para que ese mocoso no la arruinara.

- Será mejor que me lo lleve, perdón por todo Daidouji-san y los veo mañana en clases chicos – dijo Shirou antes de que se llevara a rastras a su hermano menor quien se quejaba diciendo que quería mas caricias en la cabeza

- Eso fue raro – dijo con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza fidio a lo que Hiroto asintió antes de que mirara a la pelinegra

- Supongo que el recorrido acaba aquí, ya son las cinco si que el tiempo pasa rápido ¿No? – pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que Hikari asintió – será mejor que vayas a tu cuarto a descansar

- Si, estoy algo cansada – contesto la chica asintiendo lista para irse cuando sonrió antes de mirar a los chicos – los fubuki son hombres lobos y ese erizo es un fénix ¿Verdad?

- Otra vez acertaste – dijo con diversión fidio mientras goenji bufaba – pero ¿Qué soy yo?

- Manejas el hielo, diría que eres un yeti o algo así pero no lo pareces y si conoces muy bien a este erizo es porque tu raza esta relacionada con la de el – contesto Hikari antes de que frunciera el ceño – tengo una idea pero no se si es correcta además es un leyenda ¿Eres un fénix de hielo o el fénix azul?

Fidio sonrió de lado antes de que asintiera ante la respuesta correcta de Hikari. Su especie era muy escasa y ya casi no existían pero habitaban en Italia en una parte alejada y donde hacia un frio bastante alto para tener un buen ambiente. Gracias a ser lo que era tenia control sobre el hielo, por lo que el sabia mucho sobre este elemento.

- Eres bastante observadora – dijo el ojiazul a lo que ella sonrió asintiendo

- Gracias, hasta mañana – dijo la joven de cabello negro antes de que comenzara a caminar alejándose de ellos

Hiroto sonrió a fidio quien solo asintió lleno de diversión antes de que miraran a goenji quien solo arqueo una ceja curioso. Sin poderlo evitar ambos rieron sonoramente antes de que negaran con la cabeza fastidiando al pelicrema quien solo bufo.

- Creo que te pusiste celoso hace unos momentos – dijo burlón Hiroto a lo que el ojicastaño solo le miro como si hubiera enloquecido

- Jamás estaría celoso de esa niñita malcriada y si me disculpan me voy, estoy cansado y mañana tenemos clases – dijo goenji de mal humor mientras se iba a su cuarto antes de que ambos jóvenes rieran

- Le interesa muy en el fondo – dijo fidio a lo que el pelirrojo asintió divertido

Goenji se dirigió a su cuarto fastidiado mientras se preguntaba porque rayos ataco al idiota de Atsuya cuando se lanzo sobre la pelinegra. Tal vez porque estaba cansado de que hiciera sus cochinadas frente a la gente que no quería saber nada de su vida sexual. Si, fue por eso se dijo mientras llegaba hasta su habitación y la abría encontrándose a un gran tigre durmiendo en la otra cama. Se sorprendió al principio cuando lo reconoció haciéndolo suspirar cansado. Olvido que este año venia toramaru a esta escuela, y ese niño era muy buen amigo de todos ellos ya que se habían criado juntos. Sonrió levemente entrando al cuarto y sin despertarlo se echo en su cama antes de cerrar los ojos. En definitiva mañana seria un día aun mas largo, pensó fastidiado cuando el sueño empezó a reclamarlo y sin dar mas tiempo se quedo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Hikari caminaba cuando choco contra alguien. Levanto la vista encontrándose con unos ojos de un tono rojo sangre, que transmitían frialdad. Tenía un largo cabello plateado lacio-ondulado a excepción de dos mechones rubios que sobresalían sobre sus orejas. Sus rasgos eran hermosos, finos y delicados con una piel pálida, con un cuerpo bien formado. En definitiva aquella joven era muy hermosa. Y por alguna razón ella le quedo mirando con fijeza, como si intuyera que ella era diferente. La pelinegra retrocedió un poco cuando los ojos de color ojo chocaron con sus ojos color plata, ambos se conectaron como si fueran iguales. Sentimientos, vida y especie.

- ¿Quién eres? – pregunto sorprendida Hikari a lo que el joven solo aparto la mirada y negó con la cabeza

- Fíjate por donde vas la próxima vez – le contesto la peliplateada cuando Hikari frunció el seño ante eso – me llamo Sayuri ahora solo déjame en paz

Sin darle tiempo a nada más la joven se fue dejando a Hikari con la palabra en la boca a lo que ella solo rodo los ojos. Reanudo su camino y toco la puerta de su dormitorio a lo que Izumi le abrió con una sonrisa. La ojiplata entro antes de que se dirigiera a su cama y se dejara caer en ella con un gemido de cansancio. La rubia rio sentándose en su cama mientras veía a su amiga suspirar rendida por todo lo que había ocurrido. En definitiva, esta escuela la volvería loca y tal vez ni llegara al año a este paso. Se sentó masajeándose la sien mientras la sirena esperaba a que le contara como le había ido. Los ojos gris pálido solo le miraron indicándole que no estaba de muy buen humor, tal vez gracias a ese lobo libidinoso o por la culpa de ese fénix arrogante y molesto.

- Ya te acostumbraras Hikari – le dijo Izumi con una sonrisa a lo que la pelinegra bufo fastidiada

- A este paso creo que moriré en el primer año – se quejo la joven – un lobo libidinoso, un fénix arrogante ¿Qué sigue? ¿Una hidra o un gato?

- Mejor no pidas lo que no quieres que suceda – le recordó Izumi a lo que la chica rodo los ojos haciéndola reír – ¿Quieres dormir?

- Aunque no lo creas si, se que es temprano pero muero de sueño – susurro la ojiplata a lo que la rubia asintió – buenas noches

- Buenas noches Hikari-chan – dijo divertida la joven de ojos color rosa antes de que Hikari solo quedara dormida al instante – si que estaba cansada

La rubia solo se echo en su cama antes de que cerrara los ojos. Ya ni siquiera le dio tiempo de vestirse o algo más ya que el sueño le estaba atrapando. Eso pasaba cuando venias desde el océano pacifico hasta esta escuela que estaba en Japón a nado. La próxima vez mejor tomaría un barco o un transporte, pensó mientras cerraba sus ojos y se dejaba llevar por el sueño. Al menos ese día había conocido a una nueva amiga. Algo nuevo ya que su única amiga siempre había sido su hermana, y sus amigos los peces o animales marinos. Pero ahora tenia a Hikari, y con ella pasaría un montón de locuras en este año tan alocado que les esperaba.

* * *

**Vocabulario monstruoso:**

**Monstruo: **criatura mágica que posee poderes sobre humanos además de poseer una forma adaptada a su propio ambiente. Se encuentran en este conjunto todo tipo de ser mágico como los vampiros, hadas, cambiantes, brujos, etc.

**Clan: **conjunto de individuos de una especie específica, se han agrupado para su propia supervivencia además de compartir una jerarquía.

**Líder del clan: **el jefe que gobierna el clan, son entrenados desde jóvenes en la escuela Raimon para que algún día puedan tomar el liderazgo y gobernar con honor.

* * *

**Momento de las preguntas:**

- ¿Izumi recordara que todos los monstruos tienen piernas como los humanos?

- ¿Goenji dejara de sentirse enojado con Hikari? ¿Ella dejara de odiarlo?

- ¿Atsuya dejara de ser un pervertido? ¿Fubuki obtendrá canas verdes por culpa de su hermano menor?

- ¿La cola de Atsuya sanara? ¿Atsuya parece un cachorrito que pide atenciones?

- ¿Fidio y Hiroto tendrán razón? ¿Goenji sentirá algo por Hikari?

- ¿Por qué Sayuri se habrá sentido atraída a Hikari y viceversa? ¿Qué relación existe?

- ¿Izumi y Hikari serán buenas amigas? ¿Se meterán en problemas?

- ¿Cómo será el primer día de clases? ¿Habrá problemas?

**Ahora si me despido, espero publicar pronto el capi 3 donde aparecerán los oc por razones que pronto entenderán además será mas divertido cuando lo lean jeje. Ahora si byeeeeee**


	4. El Primer día de Clases

**Hola! Aquí esta el capi de hoy que me salió bastante largo al parecer xD jaja me demore en escribirlo pero lo logre y como prometi salen todos los oc que me mandaron : ) y no me pregunten como lo logre porque lo logre ahora si conestare a los bellos reviews que me dejaron:**

**Timeless Fantasist: **jeje como siempre te dejo a medias Hoshiri-chan xD pero ya me conoces…me gusta dejar en la intriga y aun mas cuando lo mejor esta por venir y no Hayato…no habrá yuri jaja

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **me alegra que te haya gustado Laura-chan jeje y…no quiero saber que habras pensado entre lo de Hikari y Sayuri (Nikko: aceptalo el yuri es la onda) y siii! Atsuya es una monada!

**Dani-chan y Gaby-chan: **y si…Hikari dejara de odiar a goenji cuando lo empiece a desear jaja y ¡HENTAI FOREVER! Algún día la cola de Atsuya sanara luego de la quemada jaja y si Gaby causaras miles de problemas eso lo prometo!

**Lia-chan555: **¡Feliz día del niño atrasado xD! El trió de pervertido dará su ataque en el capi de hoy jaja ¡Pervers forever! Y pobre perrtio QwQ al menos esta bien Uff!

**Siyue-san: **me alegro que te haya gustado barby-chan, tienes razón la perversión es lo que hace volar a Atsuya xD y esperemos que su colita sane

**Destinity: **jaja si la escena de Atsuya fue de mis favoritas xD y los celos de goenji me mato hasta escribirlos, y mucha razón Atsuya siempre será un perver y más razón en la escenas pervers! No pararan!

**Sayuri Terumi Goenji: **pobre colita de Atsuya…algún día sanara…o eso creo jeje y si! NO HAY YURI! Atsuya puede ser tierno pero nunca se le quitara lo perver jaja. Por cierto Sayuri-chan en el apellido hice un arreglo ya que creo que Terumi es el nombre de Aphrodi, y que afuro es su apellido. Perdon si te sientes incomoda pero estoy acostumbrada a decirle así, si hay algún problema no dudes en avisarme por fa.

**Ashery24: **no te preocupes por no comentar antes, no problema, tienes razón en lo de la cola de Atsuya…sanara en dos capítulos al menos xD lo de fénix de hielo…para certe sincera vi una imagen de uno entonces pensé? Por que no ponerlo en el fic? No lo pude evitar y escribi de esta especie aunque no se si hay leyendas de esta ave tan hermosa.

**Bueno ahora si es momento del capitulo…**

* * *

_¨El verdadero amor es como los espíritus: todos hablan de ellos, pero pocos lo han visto¨_

_De: françois de la rochefoucauld_

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El Primer día de Clases**

Cualquiera estaría nervioso en su primer día pero ¿Quién no? Después de todo iniciarías en una nueva escuela y todas esas cosas. Conocerías gente y blah blah blah. Si, así estaba Hikari considerando escapar de toda esta locura, ella no pertenecía a este mundo y era algo obvio pero nadie le entendía. Izumi estaba a su lado pero eso no significaba que se sintiera mucho mejor, además ¿Por qué se había metido en esto? Ni ella misma lo sabia, pensó de mala gana. La habían obligado a ponerse en uniforme y a venir a este salón donde había tanta gente que ella ni siquiera sabia que monstruo podía ser cada uno. ¿Quiénes eran sus compañeros? Mas bien ¿Qué eran sus compañeros? Les dio una ojeada a todos cuando el timbre sonó indicando que las clases daban inicio al fin.

Al fin, pensó de pésimo humor mientras recargaba su mejilla en su mano y esperaba a que llegara la maestra aunque por lo visto se iba a demorar. Rodo los ojos cansada. Podía haber dormido toda la noche pero al parecer no había sido suficiente porque se sentía agotada, como si hubiera corrido por días. El bullicio que causaban los de atrás le molestaba aun más, el primer día y ya había revuelo entre sus compañeros. Volteo la mirada hacia Izumi quien solo levanto la vista y le brindo una sonrisa que no le calmo en nada. Estaba nerviosa, demasiado y a la vez enojada con sus padres aun por no decirle la verdad.

La puerta se abrió sorprendiendo a todos y haciendo que se sentaran mientras el sensei ingresaba al salón. Eran una mujer, bellísima y elegante a la vista sorprendiendo a Hikari. Su cabello era de un color negro algo ondulado, sus bellos ojos eran de un azulado que casi se volvía un color violáceo delicado y brillante además de que expresaban bondad y dulzura. Tenía una cintura estrecha con un porte delicado y facciones finamente delicadas. ¿Podría intuir que monstruo era? La verdad era que seria demasiado difícil averiguarlo pero no imposible, pensó con seguridad estudiando otra vez su aspecto agraciado.

- Buenos días alumnos – se presento ella con elegancia y belleza a lo que muchos hombres le silbaron – soy Raven Romanov y es un placer conocerlos a todos ustedes, seré su tutora ahora quiero que todos se presente uno por uno, los llamare por su apellido, me dirán su nombre junto a sus gustos y el monstruo que son ¿Entendido?

- Comprendido Romanov-sensei – dijeron todos a coro a lo que ella sonrió asintiendo mientras tomaba una hoja y empezaba a leer – Hina Akiri

Una joven que estaba detrás de Hikari se levanto. Tenía una larga cabellera negra con unas mechas plateadas que destellaban un poco, sus grandes ojos eran de color verde resaltando en su blanquecina piel. Hikari miro bien sorprendiéndose al ver que era bastante bajita pero eso no impedía que tuviera un cuerpo bastante llamativo. Su cintura era fina, con unas curvas definidas y provocativas. Además de que mantenía levantada la cabeza, con su orgullo en alto. Podía notarse que debía de ser una chica de alta alcurnia.

- Me llamo Hina Akiri, tengo 17 años y me gusta el chocolate y el helado – dijo la joven con una voz suave y delicada – soy una licantropa

¿Licantropa? Pensó sorprendida Hikari mientras veía a la pelinegra. No se esperaba ver alguna vez a una verdadera mujer loba. Es mas siempre fue su sueño y ahora lo estaba cumpliendo aunque estaba en su forma humana.

- Entendido, siéntese por favor señorita Akiri – dijo la maestra a lo que la pelinegra obedeció mientras la mujer seguía leyendo – Umiko Kohana

- Presente – dijo una voz risueña y con amabilidad

Estaba sentada en la tercera fila. La ojiplata observo como se levantaba una joven de bellos cabellos negros lacios que le llegaban hasta la cadera, unas delicadas mechas doradas adornaban el oscuro color de su melena. Tenía unos ojos azules-verdosos, una tez blanca algo pálida, pero no tanto que resaltaba sus finas facciones. Era de mediana altura, con u físico normal aunque se veía su elegancia y dulzura al verla solo curvar sus labios en una bella sonrisa que iluminaba el lugar. Debía de ser alguien amable y fácil de llevar.

- Umiko Kohana, tengo 17 años y me gusta la música, la lluvia, el baile y en especial pasar el tiempo con mis amigos – dijo la joven sonriente – soy una náyade limnatide o ninfa de agua

Cada vez se maravillaba más y más. ¿Cada cuanto podías ver a una ninfa? Pues nunca. Según ella había leído las ninfas, eran deidades menores de la mitología griega. Se les consideraban espíritus divinos que animaban a la naturaleza y se dividían en diferentes tipos según su hábitat.

- Muy bien, siéntate Kohana-san – dijo Raven a lo que la ninfa asintió mientras se sentaba con una sonrisa – Tsukiko Ookami

Una chica de melena larga y lacia de un color negro se levanto con rapidez. Tenía unos extraños ojos verdes fosforescentes que denotaban una personalidad traviesa en su interior. Era bastante delgada, con curvas notorias pero no tan exageradas sino normales. Tenía la piel algo bronceada pero no tanto, y su altura era normal ni muy alta ni muy baja por lo que Hikari debía de ser más grande que ella.

- Tsukiko Ookami y tengo 16 años – se presento ella divertida a lo que muchos se sorprendieron – me adelantaron un año, me encanta la música y el futbol y soy una licantropa también

¡¿16?! ¿Había dicho 16 años? Demonios, pensó Hikari sorprendida al ver a aquella chica. Ahora que la miraba mejor podía notar que su aspecto parecía el de una jovenzuela de menor edad, como si tuviera en verdad catorce o quince. Debía entonces de ser muy lista para que la hayan adelantado tanto, pensó aun sorprendida la ojiplata.

- Entendido Ookami-san, tome asiento y levántese por favor Ikki Erizawa – pidió la pelinegra a lo que una joven se levanto

Una pelirroja de rulitos que le llegaban hasta la mitad de la espalda miro con diversión a la maestra. Sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, con brillos burlones y coquetos que de seguro la describían en personalidad. Su piel era intermedia, ni muy blanca ni muy bronceada, que se veía suave a la vista. Debía de medir al menos 1,62 y su físico dejaba mucho que desear. Sus pechos estaban bastante formados al igual que sus demás curvas, su cintura era estrecha y con su elegancia de alguien de cuna de oro, pensó Hikari.

- Ikki Erizawa, tengo 17 años y me gusta mucho el chocolate, la música, las novelas policiacas y románticas además de ser una rompe corazones – dijo la joven divertida a lo que a todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza ante eso – soy una kitsune de nueve colas

- ¿Kitsune? – susurro Izumi sorprendida al igual que Hikari

Por lo que sabia, esa especie era llamada los zorros o también espíritus de los bosques. Había leído por libros, que cuanta mas edad tuviera el espíritu, mas colas poseería pero ¡Ella tenia 17! ¿Qué significaba eso? Pensó sorprendida mientras veía a la pelirroja que solo sonreía divertida al ver que muchos se habían sorprendido por eso. Al parecer a ella le gustaba molestar un poco a las personas y ser coqueta. La pelinegra sonrió, se llevaría genial con esa joven.

- Toma asiento Erizawa-san levántese por favor Kishimoto-san – dijo la maestra leyendo la hoja que tenia entre manos

Una pelinegra de dos mechas azules se paro mientras todos le veían curiosos por saber quien era ella y también que era. Sus ojos eran azules brillantes y un poco grandes, algo atrayentes que te obligaban a no apartar la mirada de ellos. Su piel era cálidamente morena y llamativa para los hombres. Su cuerpo era bastante desarrollado, sus cuervas ya estaba definidas totalmente, dándole un aspecto sensual y elegante a la vez. El sueño de muchos hombres sin duda, ya que cualquiera daría lo que fuera por pasar un rato con ella.

- Shion Kishimoto, tengo 17 años y me gusta mucho la nieve, el helado y sobre todo las tres leches – dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos – y soy una kitsune también

- Otra – dijo sorprendida Izumi cuando la maestra sonrió con ternura

- Siéntate Kishimoto-san, ahora es el turno de Lia Takanashi – dijo Raven cuando la joven kitsune se sentó y se levanto otra chica

Su cabello era de un color café claro que le llegaba hasta la cintura, totalmente lacio, con un flequillo que le cubría la frente. Sus bellos ojos de un color azul cielo destilaban alegría pero a la vez algo de timidez. Su tez era blanca y su estatura bastante baja por lo que se podía deducir que ella y Hina eran las mas bajas del salón. Pero a pesar de esto ultimo, su cuerpo estaba muy desarrollado. Sus curvas resaltantes y delicadas junto a su belleza en sus facciones haciéndola ver como una chica dulce y tierna.

- Lia Takanashi, tengo 17 años y me gusta mucho los animales, estar junto a la naturaleza, leer, dibujar y tocar mi violín – dijo con una linda sonrisa – soy una licantropa

- Entendido Takanashi-san, veo que este año tenemos muchos licántropos, eso es bueno ya nos hacían falta mas cambiantes – dijo Raven sonriente a lo que la pelicafe se sonrojo un poco antes de que se sentara – ahora Laura Excla

La chica que ahora se levanto llamo la atención de Hikari. Tenía una larga cabellera de color miel con destellos rubios, llegándole hasta las caderas. Sus ojos enormes eran de un color rojo esmeralda brillante y burlón, junto a su tez de un tono normal. Su contextura era delgada, con su cuerpo bastante desarrollado. En verdad la joven era preciosa en todo sentido que volvería loco a cualquier hombre además de ser algo… ¿Engreída?, pero a la vez tenia algo que indicaba que su apariencia solo era eso, pero en el fondo seria una chica bastante divertida y que podría ser una excelente amiga para cualquiera.

- Soy Laura Excla, tengo 17 años y me gusta cantar, dibujar, cocinar, el fuego, el calor, la playa, el helado además del chocolate y las cosas calientes – dijo la joven divertida – soy una súcubo – se presento haciendo retroceder a muchos hombres que ya la habían mirado

Súcubo, un tipo de demonio que se alimenta de los sueños eróticos de los hombres además de que se alimenta también de sangre. Los libros decían que aquellos seres eran tan hermosos y elegantes que atraían a cualquiera dejándolo atontado. Pero a la vez peligroso para los hombres, muy peligroso. Pero aquella chica no lo parecía, pensó curiosa la de cabellera negra mientras veía a la pelimiel sentarse.

- Gracias Excla-san, sigue en la lista Etsuko Mizukoshi – dijo la maestra cuando una alumna se levanto

Esta joven tenía el cabello de color negro totalmente como un eclipse. Sus ojos eran de un cálido color café, hermoso a la vista de todos. Bastante alta, al menos debía de medir 1,73 por lo que ya superaba a Hikari. Su cuerpo bien desarrollado, estaba bastante dotado de curvas como el de una modelo de catalogo. Era bastante hermosa, elegante y cualquiera sentiría envidia si tan solo lo viera, aunque tal vez su belleza se debía su especie. La joven sonrió divertida antes de que mirara a la maestra.

- Etsuko Mizukoshi, tengo 17 años y me gusta el helado, el chocolate y traumar a mis amigos – dijo sonriente a lo que a todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza – soy una licantropa

- Entendido Mizukoshi-san – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Raven – siéntese por favor y levántese Hoshiri Kozakura

De inmediato se levanto una chica de cabellera color negra lacia con reflejos azulados hasta los hombros con flequillo hacia la izquierda. Su tez era blanca haciendo resaltar sus ojos azul eléctrico que denotaban timidez. No era muy alta por lo que debía de ser una de las más bajas del aula. Delgada y bonita figura, por lo que debía de ser una chica amigable pero muy tímida y algo desconfiada. Aunque por su físico, muchos jóvenes le miraban mucho como si no pudieran evitar su belleza.

- Hoshiri Kozakura – dijo algo nerviosa la joven antes de que suspirara – tengo 17 años, me gusta dibujar, estar activa, la leche y pasar el tiempo con mis amigos además de la naturaleza – dijo mientras sonreía un poco – soy una werecat

Con razón le gustaba la leche, pensó burlona Hikari mientras veía a la joven. Mirándola mejor la chica tenia un pequeño estilo felino, tal vez era por sus ojos algo gatunos o porque movía sus manos sin poder evitarlo. Una gata en todo sentido, pensó la ojiplata antes de que la viera sentarse y que otra joven se levantara.

- Diana Wolf – dijo la joven

Diana tenía el cabello largo hasta la espalda de un color negro como la misma noche, sedoso y suave a la vista de todos. Sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros por lo que no los podría definir en color, su tez era blanca y su cuerpo bien desarrollado. ¿Qué podría ser esta chica. Licantropa, pensó divertida en cuanto recordó el apellido ¿O acaso seria otro monstruo? No, apostaría lo que sea a que era una loba.

- Tengo 17 años y me gusta bastante el futbol y correr bajo la luna llena, ya que soy una Licantropa – dijo la joven

Si, Hikari había acertado en eso. Sus ojos brillaron divertidos cuando la pelinegra se sentó y se levanto alguien a quien la ojiplata ya conocía.

- Sayuri Afuro – dijo la voz a lo que de inmediato la pelinegra volteo la vista sorprendida ante eso

Observo a la chica del día anterior quien solo estaba cruzada de brazos y con una mirada penetrante. Muchos se asustaron ante eso mientras que la pelinegra le miro con fijeza sintiendo que algo conectarse otra vez. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Por qué esa chica le resultaba tan familiar? No encontraba respuestas a sus preguntas y eso le enojaba mucho. Se mordió el labio inferior y escucho las respuestas de Sayuri al pedido de la sensei.

- Soy una hibrida, de fénix y grigori – comento la albina a lo que muchos abrieron la boca sorprendidos antes de que bajaran la vista murmurando un montón de cosas

- ¡Sugoi! – exclamo Izumi con los ojos abiertos como platos – es una grigori

Hikari miro otra vez a la joven quien solo estaba callada y con una mueca de fastidio mientras el resto cuchicheaba. Sayuri se sentó con elegancia y otro alumno, esta vez varón se levanto. Eso debía de ser, pensó la pelinegra antes de que sonriera. Como Sayuri era también una grigori, de seguro había alguna conexión entre sus razas pero no estaba tan segura aun. Miro de soslayo otra vez a la albina, esta se sintió observada antes de que sus ojos se encontraran con los de Hikari otra vez. Algo ocurrió, un lazo que las unía y que las sorprendía aun. Ambas apartaron la vista mientras la sensei seguía llamando a otro alumno.

- Akira Kimura – se presento un joven a lo que todos le miraron

Tenia el cabello rubio con raíces castañas, corto por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos eran de un precioso color castaño-almendrado que te provocaba escalofríos y nervios tan solo verlos ya que tenía una mirada penetrante. Esbelto, con una piel algo bronceada y alto, con un cuerpo atlético. Notoriamente aquel joven debía de hacer deportes, pensó la pelinegra mientras le seguía mirando. Akira era bastante atractivo, el sueño de cualquier joven que lo viera. Aunque este chico no mostraba interés alguno por nadie, cosa extraña pero al ser popular debía de sentirse aburrido por que lo molestaran.

- Tengo 17 años, me gusta leer y practicar cualquier deporte además de estar junto a la naturaleza – dijo el chico cuando algunas jóvenes suspiraron – soy un cuervo

- ¡Oh! Veo que habrá un cuervo mas aquí – dijo Raven sonriente cuando Hikari entendió lo que era la maestra ante aquella indirecta

Debía de ser un cuervo también, aunque seria lo más obvio con su nombre. Rio en su mente al no enterarse que ella había sido ese animal, debió suponerlo cuando escucho Raven. ¿Cuervo? Nunca había escuchado nada de eso, pero ¿Debía de ser esa ave con alas? O al menos eso creía ella ya que nunca había visto a ninguno de estos monstruos… excusando a las sirenas que ya sabia como eran desde ayer, pensó mirando a Izumi.

- Siéntese Kimura-san y le toca a Izumi Ningyo – dijo la pelinegra mientras la rubia se levantaba un poco nerviosa

- Hola mi nombre es Izumi Ningyo y tengo 17 años, me gusta tocar el piano, practicar esgrima, bailar ballet, el chocolate y los dulces además del color rosa – ante lo ultimo los ojos de Izumi brillaron haciendo reír nerviosa a Hikari – y por supuesto nadar ya que soy una sirena

- ¡Wa! ¡Te dije que si existían las sirenas Shion! – exclamo con ojos brillantes la pelinegra que había dicho que le gusta torturar a sus amigos

Raven rio y comenzó a llamar a los demás alumnos mientras que la ojiplata solo suspiraba agotada ante todo. Quería irse a su casa, a su vida normal que había llevado como humana por tanto tiempo y si fuera mejor jamás recordar nada de esto. ¿Miedo a no encajar? Pregunto con burla su mente a lo que ella solo le murmuro grosería en su interior. Podía ser verdad pero ¿Qué tal que ella no tuviera poderes? Seria la pobre bruja que no tenía ningún don mágico y la burla de los demás. Maldita sea, esto no estaba resultando como lo había creído a principio de año. Cuando ella se imagino una enorme escuela (Esta lo era) pero con gente normal, alumnos humanos. Donde ella estudiaría temas normales, porque de seguro los temas de aquí tenían que ver con los monstruos, y los aprobaría o al menos lo intentaría.

Otra cosa amiga, le susurro su mente, no te olvides que eres una hibrida de grigori y bruja. Dejo caer su cabeza al escritorio al recordar ese detallito. ¿Tendría sangre grigori en verdad? Además esa especie eran ángeles caídos por lo que ¿Tendrían a alas? Una pregunta que aun no tenía una respuesta porque ella jamás había visto alas. Seria mas fácil haber sido un vampiro o un lobo, o cualquier otro monstruo menos un grigori. Suspirando otra vez solo cerró los ojos e imagino como seria tener alas. Unas enormes y de un color negro brillante, con algunos destellos. Luego las alzaría y emprendería vuelo. Una sonrisa curvo sus labios cuando Izumi le movió el hombro haciéndole enderezarse. Ojeo curiosa como todos le veían al igual que la maestra por lo que se suponía que ella seguía.

- Señorita Daidouji, le estoy llamando desde hace unos minutos – dijo Raven frunciendo el ceño a lo que Hikari se levanto avergonzada

- Lo lamento sensei – dijo Hikari avergonzada cuando unas risillas se escucharon atrás, ella suspiro – me llamo Hikari Daidouji, tengo 17 años y me gusta escuchar música, cantar, tocar la guitarra, los animales las películas de terror, los libros paranormales

- ¿Libros paranormales? – pregunto sorprendida Ikki a lo que la pelinegra asintió – ¿Para que leer eso cuando eres un monstruo?

- Ikki tiene razón – dijo Laura arqueando una ceja – ¿Qué eres tu?

¿Qué eres? Susurro su mente. ¿Diría la verdad? ¿Diría que ella era una hibrida de bruja y grigori? Su mente era un caos en estos momentos y mucho menos sabia que decir. Se mordió el labio inferior, cosa que ya se le estaba volviendo costumbre, y miro a la maestra nerviosa. No sabia que decir, no tenia ni idea de lo que debía de decir. ¿Era una bruja? ¿Verdad? Entonces debía de decir eso y de paso informarles que ella no sabia nada de los monstruos hasta hace poco. Por si de casualidad ofendía a alguien sin saberlo.

- Soy una bruja aunque no sabia lo que era hasta ayer en la mañana que me lo dijo mi madre – susurro la joven avergonzada a lo que todos se sorprendieron incluso la maestra

Izumi solo sintió un poco de pena por su amiga. Debía de ser bastante feo que tus padres te dijeran a esta edad lo que uno era. Ella siempre supo que había sido una sirena, junto a su hermana habían vivido muy bien aceptando lo que eran. Pero la vida de Hikari no era así, ella había crecido como humana, había creído que era una humana durante toda su vida hasta ahora claro estaba. No entendía como la pelinegra lo estaba aceptando, es más tenia suerte de estar lográndolo.

- ¡¿Estas de broma?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos y aun sin poder creerse lo que la pelinegra había dicho

- Claro que no miento – dijo ofendida la de ojos color plata – ni siquiera sabia que existían en verdad los vampiros, hombres lobos, werecats o lo que sean todos ustedes

- ¡Sensei! – se quejo una alumna fastidiada – Daidouji debe de estar mintiendo ante eso ¿Cómo alguien no va a saber lo que es? Obligadamente nuestros padres no los tenían que informar

Izumi se enojo ante el tono de la joven. Hikari no lo había dicho por molestar, la rubia había entendido la razón del comentario de la pelinegra. La ojiplata no quería ofender a alguien por algún comentario, después de todo en verdad ella no sabia nada de su mundo y de forma accidental podía decir una ofensa.

- No sean tan duros, a todos nos han tenido que decir alguna vez lo que éramos, tarde o temprano y es mejor tarde que nunca – dijo sonriendo

- Mejor ni hables, tu naciste sabiendo lo que eras así que no eres la mas indicada para hablar – se quejo la misma chica de hace un rato

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza de Izumi ante eso. Al parecer muchos no tenían un buen sentido del humor.

- Tampoco hace falta ser tan borde – se quejo la rubia

La pelinegra ya se estaba aburriendo de todo esto. ¿Por qué se sorprendían tanto? Ella solo había dicho la verdad, quiso ser sincera. Después de todo luego no quería escuchar sus quejas diciendo que ella los había ofendido o su ignorancia en algunos temas importantes sobre las especies.

- No sabia que era un monstruo, por lo que no me culpen si los ofendo – dijo seria – por eso se los estoy diciendo, además yo no se nada de ustedes – fastidiada – ni siquiera sabia que existían los hombres cuervos, o que las ninfas eran monstruos ya que siempre las describen como divinidades, sin ofender a Kohana-san por cierto

La nombrada le miro sorprendida antes de que soltara una risa divertida ante lo dicho. Movió la mano indicando que no había problema alguno.

- ¡Oh! Te entiendo, en realidad muchos no saben eso jeje – dijo riendo

El resto de la clase solo miro a Hikari como si fuera un bicho raro. ¿Cómo era posible lo que ella decía? Todos la volvieron a mirar mientras ella arqueaba una ceja en señal de curiosidad y esperando que dirían ahora. La chica no se encogía ni intimidaba ante el escudriño al que estaba siendo sometida por los ojos de sus compañeros.

- Que extraña eres Daidouji – dijo la de cabello color miel, que según recordaba se llamaba Laura

- Y tu te crees mucho tía – dijo con fastidio Hikari a lo que muchos abrieron la boca sorprendidos

Varios conocían a Laura, después de todo seria la reina de los súcubos dentro de unos años. Y jamás, mejor dicho nunca en su vida alguien había osado darle cara o contestar alguna de sus puyas. ¿Cómo era posible que esta joven se la contestara sin miedo? Incluso la misma Laura estaba sorprendida cuando sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Esto era divertido, ya que le gustaba la gente fuerte y de carácter. Shimori se reiría cuando supiera que una brujita le había contestado.

- Tienes agallas mocosa, no muchos retan a un súcubo y viven para contarlo – dijo la pelimiel sonriente a lo que Hikari solo bufo

- Jamás he tenido miedo a nadie y ahora que se que ustedes no son normales, no tengo miedo – dijo la pelinegra – y mucho menos temo a un comedor de sexo como tu

Laura abrió la boca de par en par antes de que estallara en carcajadas y mirara con diversión a Hikari quien solo se encogió de hombros. Si, se llevaría excelente con esa bruja. Los demás alumnos solo estaba que no salían de su asombro hasta que la pelirroja que rompía corazones aplaudió a la pelinegra.

- ¡Bravo! – dijo Ikki con una sonrisa burlona – ¡Al fin alguien acaba de retar a la reina de los súcubos!

- Ya cállate Ikki – dijo con una sonrisa la súcubo antes de que mirra a la ojiplata – interesante – susurro lo ultimo

- Bueno ¿Puedo sentarme ya sensei? – pregunto la pelinegra a la maestra

Raven salió de su trance antes de que asintiera mientras la joven se sentaba y miraba hacia un punto cualquiera del salón. La mujer aun no salía de su asombro, es mas aun no se creía que fuera realidad. Nunca se había topado con un caso parecido, mucho menos en todo su tiempo de vida, y eso era mucho que decir. Miro a la joven pelinegra quien solo le miro algo tímida, no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía que seria una alumna algo complicada. Aunque Daidouji, le sonaba aquel apellido…Nikko. Ese nombre llego a su mente de golpe antes de que se sorprendiera. ¿Podría se que fueran familia? Más tarde lo averiguaría.

- Muy bien eso es todo…– iba a decir la maestra cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando ver a una chica que llego como si nada – y veo que me faltaba un alumna

La alumna que acaba de entrar solo suspiro agotada y miro con disculpas a la sensei quien solo asintió divertida. Tenía el cabello corto de un color verde con celeste, sus enormes ojos eran de un bonito color gris resaltando en su piel morena y cálida. Debía de medir 1,65 siendo alta además de tener un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Camino con elegancia y bajo la cabeza en respeto a la profesora quien solo asintió indicándole que tomara asiento. El único que quedaba libre era al lado izquierdo de Hikari, hacia la ventana.

- Antes preséntate por favor – dijo la sensei a lo que la peliverde asintió – nombre, edad, gustos y el tipo de monstruo que eres

- Si – dijo la joven con voz algo fina y dulce – mi nombre es Tsubasa Madokawa, tengo 17 años, me gusta los animales exóticos, las cosas dulces y las personas sinceras – comento a lo que Hikari sonrió – soy una yuki-onna

La pelinegra se sorprendió antes de que un brillo se encendiera en sus ojos. Siempre había sido su sueño ver una yuki-onna, claro aparte de ver a una sirena, demonios ahora si que era feliz. Las historias de aquella criatura le habían llamado mucho la atención y ahora tenia frente ella a una de esas mujeres. La peliverde se dirigió hasta su sitio y se sentó con elegancia mientras miraba a todos los alumnos y luego fijara su vista en Hikari.

- Hola soy Hikari, un gusto conocerte Madokawa-san – dijo con una sonrisa amistosa la ojiplata a lo que la yuki-onna sonrió también

- Dime Tsubasa, y es un gusto conocerte Hikari – dijo la joven cuando recordó algo – ¿Tu eres Daidouji? – la pelinegra asintió – ¿Tu compañera de cuarto es Ningyo-san?

- Esto si – contesto sorprendida la ojiplata cuando la otra joven rio nerviosa – ¿Por qué la pregunta?

- Por nada – dijo la peliverde aunque era notorio que ocultaba algo

Sin dar tiempo a nada mas Raven-sensei empezó la primera clase del año escolar y esta era nada más y nada menos que matemáticas. Muchos hicieron muecas en cuanto escucharon el nombre del curso, otros solo se dejaron caer para atrás susurrando que esta era la peor materia que podía existir. Mientras que Hikari sonrió agradecida de este curso. Era uno de sus favoritos y el que adoraba. Raven se enderezo y dibujo varios triángulos en la pizarra con números que hacia que muchos alumnos casi se desmayaran.

- Haremos un repaso de los ángulos trigonométricos – dijo Raven a lo que muchos hicieron muecas de espanto – a ver…Erizawa dígame las razones trigonométricas

- Esto… ¿Sensei tengo que decir esto? – pregunto Ikki horrorizada a lo que Raven asintió haciendo palidecer a la pelirroja – pues… ¿Cateto?

- No Erizawa, he dicho razones trigonométricas no los lados – dijo en un suspiro Raven a lo que Ikki lloro a cascaditas – Excla, dime las razones trigonométricas

Laura miro la pizarra y se horrorizo. Matemáticas era su materia mas horrible junto a historia que la hacia quedarse dormida igual que a muchos. Se pensó por un momento la respuesta y nada llego a su mente.

- ¿Sexagesimal? ¿Nonágono? – dijo la chica a lo que muchos se cayeron de sus asientos ante lo ultimo haciéndola llorar a cascaditas – odio la matemática

- El nonágono es un cuadrilátero de nueve lados, Excla-san y sexagesimal no es eso – dijo en un suspiro Raven antes de que mirara a alguien mas pero todos casi se escondía por lo que vio a Hikari pero como esta solo esquivo la mirada eligió a Izumi – Ningyo dime las razones trigonométricas

Los ojos de la rubia le miraron con suplica antes de que se pensara la respuesta. Ella era pésima en esto, odiaba las matemáticas y solía maldecir a los que la crearon.

- Razones…esto… ¿La razón no va en clase de lengua? – pregunto la rubia a lo que a todos les resbalo una gota por la cabeza – ¡Esperen! – con una sonrisa – ya me acorde

Todos le miraron sorprendidos antes de que la emoción le ganara. ¿Ella respondería bien la pregunta? Tal vez ya que la sonrisa de la rubia era confiada y de triunfo. Le miraron esperando la gran respuesta.

- ¡Pitágoras! – exclamo la joven a lo que todos se fueron para atrás ante aquella respuesta incorrecta sorprendiendo a la rubia – ¿Me equivoque?

Raven se levanto riendo nerviosa antes de que mirara a Izumi con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza. No se había esperado eso.

- Ningyo-san… Pitágoras es un teorema, yo le pedí razones trigonométricas – dijo con una gota en la cabeza a lo que Izumi solo susurro un oh – bien, ¿Daidouji-san?

- Coseno, seno y tangente – dijo la chica aburrida a lo que todos le miraron sorprendidos ya que la maestra sonrió asintiendo – ¿Qué me miran?

- ¡Eres una cerebrito! – grito Etsuko a lo que la ojiplata rodo los ojos

- Me gustan las matemáticas y me divierten ¿Es extraño eso? – pregunto a lo que todos le arquearon las cejas

- ¿Quieres que te respondamos eso? – pregunto Shion a lo que Hikari negó en un suspiro – luego dicen que nosotros somos los raros

Raven sonrió divertida antes de que ordenara que sacaran sus cuadernos a lo que todos obedecieron de mala gana mientras empezaban a escribir en ellos con pésimo humor. ¿Era enserio? ¿Primer día y matemáticas? No era el mejor inicio de clases, pensaron muchos llorando a cascaditas mientras que Raven-sensei escribía en la pizarra. Varios triángulos y a sus lados números que enloquecían a los pobres alumnos que solo lloraban rogando que esto terminara lo mas rápido posible. Aunque viendo el horario que les dieron al ingresar, indicaba que esta clase duraba dos horas y recién acababan de pasar veinte minutos por lo que aun les quedaban al menos una hora con cuarenta minutos. Adiós mundo cruel, pensaron muchos llorando a mares.

* * *

Bueno este curso al menos no era tan malo, pensó goenji mirando a su maestro quien solo explicaba la historia del mundo. Ok, era horrible, pensó asqueado antes de que apoyara su mano en su frente. ¿A quien le importaba la vida de los humanos? Mejor dicho ¿La historia que habían hecho? Ellos eran monstruos por lo que en verdad deberían de aprender de ellos no de los humanos. El sensei se llamaba Mikhail Romanov. Tenía una larga cabellera de color negra como el ala de un cuervo, una piel nívea y unos profundos ojos negros como la oscuridad sin ninguna chispa. ¿Qué tema era este? La bendita guerra mundial. ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Por qué tenían que ver un tema tan estúpido? Pensó asqueado cuando el pelinegro termino de hablar y miro a todos.

- Goenji-san dígame ¿Quiénes conformaron la triple entente? – dijo el pelinegro a lo que el pelicrema suspiro fastidiado

- Francia, gran Bretaña y Rusia – dijo el ojicastaño a lo que el sensei sonrió divertido antes de que asintiera

- Muy bien goenji pero espero que deje de quejarse de la clase en su mente ya que esto es muy importante para todos nosotros – dijo el ojinegro a lo que muchos rieron mientras el pelicrema rodaba los ojos – fubuki Shirou

Fubuki se enderezo en su asiento mientras veía a su sensei quien solo sonrió. El peligris no era un fan de la historia pero debía de estudiarla para aprobar la materia aunque en realidad, para ser sinceros a el no le interesaban los humanos. No es que los odiara o algo por el estilo pero la verdad era que el no apreciaba a estos seres mucho, ¿Cómo hacerlo? Después de todo, los humanos no habían sido unos puritanos. Habían creado guerras, hambrunas, destrucciones. Entonces ¿Por qué ellos no eran los verdaderos monstruos? El peligris solo suspiro y enderezándose miro al sensei quien asintió estando algo de acuerdo ante eso.

- Fubuki dime los integrantes de la triple alianza – dijo Mikhail-sensei

- Alemania, Italia y Austria-Hungría – dijo el ojigris a lo que el maestro asintió con una sonrisa divertida

- Respuesta correcta aunque lo vuelvo a decir, los humanos son importantes alumnos – dijo el pelinegro – gracias a ellos hemos podido sobrevivir muchos de otras especies y dejemos ese tema, ahora estamos en la primera guerra mundial

Todos los alumnos asintieron mientras escuchaban el tema que Mikhail-sensei seguía dictando a todos. La historia de los humanos era aburrida, pero de algún modo interesante a la vez. ¿Interesante? Si, lamentablemente lo era. Como por ejemplo como un dictador había podido organizar toda una guerra que casi destruye todo. Se notaba que esos seres en verdad gustaban de destruirse entre si, algo complicado a la vez. El ojinegro les indico que sacaran sus cuadernos y comenzaran a escribir lo que el dictaría a lo que todos obedecieron en silencio mientras le seguían escuchando. No era el primer año que llevaban clase con el, ya lo habían hecho el año anterior. Mikhail Romanov era un excelente profesor, divertido cuando debía pero a la vez serio cuando se lo necesitaba. Un gran hombre además de ser un príncipe. Si, aunque muchos no lo creyeran el sensei era un rey y ¿De que? De los vampiros. Si, aunque no lo pareciera, Mikhail Romanov era el rey de su especie aunque aun nadie entendía porque había decidido enseñar en la escuela.

- Creo alumnos que deberían de estar concentrados en la clase y no en mi estatus social – dijo el rey burlón a lo que todos sonrieron nerviosos ya que habían sido atrapados en plena distracción – y doy aviso que tomare un examen de este tema dentro de dos días

De inmediato todos se quejaron fastidiados, después de todo ese era el primer día de clases así que no se suponía que debían de haber exámenes tan pronto. Mikhail les miro con seriedad y peligro a lo que todos suspiraron.

- No quiero otra queja ¿Entendido? – pregunto el hombre a lo que todos solo guardaron silencio – dije ¿ENTENDIDO?

- Si sensei – dijeron todos a coro antes de que hicieran muecas de fastidio

Mikhail suspiro antes de que siguiera dictando la clase de ese primer día. Ya conocía a todos los alumno, bueno y malos, o mejor dicho tranquilos y escandalosos. En especial un trió que lo volvía loco cada vez que tenia clases con ellos, aunque uno estaba en otro salón. Pero lamentablemente dos estaban aquí. Aunque…Mikhail se sorprendió al no haber escuchado ninguna queja de aquellos alumnos por la aburrida clase. Sorprendido escaneo la mente de todos cuando no hayo las dos que buscaba. ¡Maldita sea! Se levanto enojado buscándolos con la vista cuando no lo hayo. Todos le miraron sin entender.

- Shirou ¿Dónde demonios esta tu hermano? – ordeno saber Mikhail a lo que el peligris suspiro, los habían atrapado

- No vino porque se sentía mal – mintió el joven a lo que el sensei le miro enojado

- No me mientas que leo tu mente ¿Dónde esta? – volvió a preguntar a lo que el chico se encogió de hombros sin saber – estará castigado junto a Akio Fudou díctamo con enojo a lo que el chico suspiro – y no vuelvas a encubrirlo Shirou ¿Comprendiste?

- Si sensei, lo siento – dijo el ojigris mientras el hombre suspiraba

Goenji rodo los ojos negando con la cabeza ante lo que Atsuya había vuelto a hacer. Ese mocoso era demasiado rebelde, en especial cuando se trataba de mujeres. De seguro en estos momentos estaba como idiota enredado entre los brazos de una y fallándola. Suspiro mientras seguía escribiendo lo que el sensei dictaba cuando de repente se le vino a la mente la sensual joven del día anterior. Apretó el bolígrafo que usaba al recordar como el maldito lobo libidinoso se había restregado contra el cuerpo de ella, en especial contra sus pechos. Su furia ardió otra vez haciéndolo chamuscar su bolígrafo. Maldijo en voz baja y tomo otro de sus cosas y siguió escribiendo.

Mikhail recibió los pensamientos de goenji, y no pudo evitar sonreír burlón ante eso. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando en sus pensamientos, pero al final logro creer. Shuuya goenji estaba interesado en una joven, una chica muy hermosa que acababa de llegar ayer y que no sabia nada de lo que era. Interesante, pensó el vampiro antes de que sonriera. Al parecer la pareja no se llevaba nada bien, es mas se la pasaban peleando cada dos minutos, cosa que hizo reír al hombre mentalmente. Nunca se espero ver a este arrogante chico en una crisis por culpa de una mujer. Esto se pondrá muy divertido, pensó con una sonrisa.

* * *

No podía concentrarse en clases ya que estaba más preocupada por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Suspiro cansada mirando a la pizarra y a la vez preguntándose que sucedería ahora. Ella estaba en aquel grupo de música llamado Blood Star, que se había formado hace un año, pero lamentablemente habían perdido a su vocalista principal. Hanaco se maldijo en voz baja antes de que fulminara con la mirada a Fuyuka que solo le miro con disculpas en los ojos. ¡Puta desgraciada! ¿Cómo le hacía esto? Había pensado que eran amigas pero al parecer su estatus social fue más importante para ella que su amistad. Los demás miembros de la banda habían estado horrorizados cuando Fuyuka se había salido y el mas dolido había sido Hayato quien la había considerado como una hermana. ¿Qué haría ahora? Necesitaba una vocalista y no había muchos talentos por aquí.

- Demonios – susurro mientras la sensei al frente dictaba clase – necesito una vocalista ya

Hanaco Mishima era una bajista que hacia los coros, la banda que habían creado se llamaba blood Star. Lo conformaban ella, Hayato Sasaki y Kuroi Yanagi. Se masajeo las sienes agotada cuando la campana sonó indicando el cambio de hora. Aliviada al menos de librarse de lenguaje observo irse a la maestra. De inmediato Hayato junto a Kuroi se acercaron con Alejandra, amiga de Hanaco, que estaba también preocupada.

- ¿Qué haremos Hanaco? – pregunto preocupado Kuroi

Kuroi Yanagi, apodado Dark, era un chico bastante atractivo en todo sentido, y uno de los más codiciados en la secundaria. Su cabello era largo llegándole hasta el cuello desmechado de un color negro junto a unos ojos morados que destilaban alegría y madurez. Tenía la piel blanca y un cuerpo bastante provocativo para todas las mujeres que lo veían ya que poseía músculos marcados. Era fácil saber que este chico tenia un club de fans que lo seguían como idiotas pero el siempre las dejaba de lado diciéndoles con amabilidad que el no estaba interesado. Aunque tal vez esto se debía a que el era un incubo, raza que atraía al genero femenino. En la banda el era el vocalista y guitarrista.

- No lo se Dark y ni siquiera se que haremos – dijo Hanaco estresada – ¿Alguna idea?

- Quisiera ayudarles en verdad – dijo Alejandra en un suspiro – pero sabes que yo no soy para una banda mujer, soy solista y siempre seré así

Alejandra Ryusaki, aunque le decían Cheshire era una joven de cabellera café-cobriza escalonada en capas hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un hermoso color café, lo mas extraño era que tenia una marca de estrella pequeña al final del ojo derecho. Su piel era clara, y media al menos 1,70 siendo alta. Su cuerpo estaba bien desarrollado y poseía un gran busto que algunas veces enloquecía a los hombres. Hermosa en todo sentido, delicada y seductora, gracias a que era un hibrida de súcubo y dragón, siempre los hombres la perseguían. Ella era una gran amiga y cantante, solo que el problema consistía en que ella siempre gusto de ser solista y no trabajar con nadie mas, contando que su pasión era el baile.

- A menos que tu te vuelvas mi vocalista Alejandra, no – dijo la joven estresada – no me puedes ayudar en nada y no se que hacer Cheshire

- Venga Hanaco, hallaremos una solución – animo Hayato a lo que ella asintió

Hayato Sasaki, apodado Flare, era un chico de cabellera desordenada sobre la frente de un color negro. Sus ojos eran un gris profundo que era algo tapado por su cabello. Tenía la tez blanca, una complexión de atleta y bastante alto en estatura. Un gran amigo y el baterista de la banda. El chico destacaba por tener la habilidad de siempre hacer amigos rápidamente y llevarse bien con cualquiera. Era un fénix, precisamente el futuro líder del clan del oeste por lo que tiene un gran estatus, aunque el prefiere juntarse con la gente de menos rango, demostrando lo buen amigo que es y que no le importa el rango social.

- Tal vez podamos hallar a una vocalista entre los de primer año – sugirió Alejandra a lo que Hanaco abrió los ojos sorprendida antes que sonriera

- Claro, como se me fueron a olvidar los de primero – dijo la chica antes de que riera

Hanaco Mishima, nombrada Calsifer por sus amigos, era una joven de melena roja hasta la mitad del muslo. Sus ojos eran grandes, brillantes, de un color morado que expresaban orgullo y algo de alegría. Su piel era clara, con un cuerpo bien formado y bastante alta. Su cintura era estrecha y delgada. Muy hermosa en todo sentido siendo seguida por algunos hombres que caían en su hechizo. Hanaco pertenecía a la raza de los dragones, raros y codiciados. Una de las miembros de Blood Star, la bajista aunque entre los chicos decían que ella era la líder, a Hanaco no le gustaba mucho la idea.

- Nee ¿Por qué mejor no ponemos un anuncio para que todos lo vean? – sugirió con una sonrisa Hayato a lo que los demás asintieron

- ¡Eh! Chicos – dijo una voz que los hizo darse vuelta

Era iris Ishtar, amiga de ellos y alguien importante en sus vidas. Su cabellera era rubia blanquecina larga, llegándole hasta la mitad de la espalda. Sus ojos eran de un bonito color lila, resaltante y extraño que llamaban mucho la atención, combinando perfecto con su piel morena y cálida. Ella era alguien buena y cariñosa, como una madre se podría decir, aunque podía ser recta cuando lo exigía la situación. Ella a diferencia de todos, era una hibrida de dos especies de cambiantes. Un jaguar y un halcón.

- Me entere de lo que ocurrió – dijo con lastima la chica – lo siento en verdad

- Gracias iris pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? – pregunto Hanaco

- Pudo ayudarles a buscar a su vocalista si quieren – dijo la rubia a lo que los tres miembros le miraron con ojos brillantes

- ¿Enserio? – preguntaron con ilusión a lo que la rubia asintió con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza

- Claro, no tengo problema ¿En el receso? – pregunto ella a lo que los tres asintieron antes que lloraran a cascaditas

- Arigatou – dijeron a coro cuando Alejandra tosió

- Viene la sensei – dijo la pelicafe-cobrizo a lo que de inmediato se sentaron todos

Una mujer de cabellera color rojiza brillante y unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda entro al aula con una sonrisa amable. Era bastante hermosa, algo baja de estatura pero eso no le quitaba belleza en nada. Muchos de los hombres se quedaron embelesados en cuanto le miraron, otros solo se dejaron caer en un ensueño por ella. Algunas de las chicas suspiraron aburridas mientras otras solo sonreían ante la sensei. Ella era Shea Romanov, la profesora de biología y anatomía. Por lo que sabían, la pelirroja ente los humanos era una reconocida cirujana, entre ellos una sanadora excelente. Amable, divertida y sincera, una de las mejores profesoras. Aunque en estos momentos los miembros de la banda blood Star no estaban mas que concentrados en sus propios problemas.

* * *

Cuando al fin termino con la rubia, solo comenzó a abrocharse la camisa y subirse los pantalones. Ella le sonrió con coquetería y se abrió más de piernas ofreciéndosele pero el ya no tenia ganas de más. Contando que se había perdido la primera clase, y esa era con el sensei Romanov, de seguro luego de esto el lo regañaría por horas. Dejo a la chica tirada en el colchón del gimnasio y salió de ahí cuando se encontró con Nagumo y Atsuya. Pero que buena suerte, pensó el de mala gana mientras los pasaba de largo. Tenían clases ahora y si no mal recordaba le tocaba con el otro Romanov. Este si le haría la vida de muerte si no llegaba a tiempo.

- Te demoraste mucho Fudou – se quejo Atsuya corriendo junto al chico quien solo suspiro – ¿no me digas que la rubia te trajo problemas? – la burla se notaba en su voz

- No, solo que repite con ella unas dos veces mas y se me paso el tiempo – justifico el castaño con diversión a lo que Nagumo silbo antes de que riera

- En verdad ustedes si que se pasan – dijo el pelirrojo divertido – al menos a mi me toca con la esposa del fastidioso de Jacques Romanov

- Corrección, te tocaba – dijo Atsuya divertido a lo que el pelirrojo frunció el ceño – ya se termino la segunda materia

- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamo sorprendido el pelirrojo cuando el timbre sonó haciéndolo gemir fastidiado – demonios, espero que suzuno me quiera prestar los apuntes

- Reza porque tus maestros no te jodan la vida – dijo Fudou mientras los alumnos comenzaban a salir de sus clases – demonios

- Eres un idiota de primera Fudou – dijo una voz a lo que el ojiverde suspiro rodando los ojos

Fudou observo de mala gana como Kidou estaba cruzado de brazos con un humor pésimo por lo visto. A su lado estaban sakuma y genda, esto significaba problemas. Fudo solía decir que eran sus seguidores o mejor dicho sus discípulos. Cosa que enojaba a esos dos tanto que muchas veces intentaron matarlo. Fudou sonrió burlón ante eso, en verdad le divertía hacerles la vida imposible. Aunque el tenia otra actividad mejor, pensó al recordar a la rubia. Noto una penetrante mirada, dio un vistazo y se encontró con los googles de Kidou. El castaño rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Estos tres le iban a regañar como si fuera un niño pequeño cuando el ya estaba bastante grandecito como para seguir con esto.

- En verdad eres un problema sin solución Fudou – dijo genda mirándolo fastidiado a lo que Nagumo rio bajito mientras Atsuya se apoyaba en la pared

- Gracias por el halago gato romántico – dijo el de ojos verdes a lo que el chico le fulmino con la mirada

Genda era un chico de cabellera café, con unos intensos ojos azules que te mostraban serenidad y paz. Su piel era de un tono blanco pero no tan pálido, y su estatura era muy alta. El ojiazul era un joven tranquilo, amigable, que rara vez se enojaba pero cuando lo hacia pobre de aquel que hubiera perturbado su paz, como Fudou en todo caso. Conocían a genda siempre por tener un club de fans y destacar en sus calificaciones y ser…como le decía Fudou un chico pacifico y romántico. ¿Romántico? Si, le decía así porque genda leía uno que otro poema de amor. Y ese fue lo que descubrió este joven, desde aquel momento Fudou nunca le deja olvidar a genda que es un gato romántico sin sentido. ¿Gato? Simple, genda era un werecat de la especie pantera.

- Tengo ganas de matarte muchas veces – dijo enojado genda a lo que el trió rio mientras sakuma y Kidou suspiraban

- Ignóralo genda, un día deberá madurar – dijo sakuma a lo que Fudou rio

- ¿Cómo tú lo haz hecho aun con tus peluches? – pregunto el de ojos verdes

Sakuma le fulmino con la mirada airado. El joven tenía una cabellera color celeste con plateado algo larga llegándole hasta media espalda. Su tez era morena y sus ojos eran de un color anaranjado aunque uno llevaba un parche, la razón de esto ultimo nadie lo sabia pero era usado para molestarlo diciéndole pirata o cosas por el estilo. El peliceleste les ignoraba pero Fudou sabia muy bien que esto en el fondo lo hacia rabiar. Aun a pesar de esto, el moreno era una buena persona que siempre ayudaba a todos si tuviera la posibilidad, aunque tenía una extraña manía. Le fascinaban demasiado los pingüinos, cosa extraña que hacían pensar a todos que tal vez la verdadera naturaleza del peliceleste debió de ser ese animal en lugar de lo que en verdad era. ¿Y que monstruo era sakuma? Uno poderoso, un pájaro del trueno.

- Te haz saltado dos clases Fudou, esta bien que te guste revolcarte con las mujeres pero al menos intenta no perderte las putas clases – se quejo Kidou enojado – yo no volveré a darte mis apuntes

- Tu hermano te busca Atsuya – dijo genda encogiéndose de hombros – esta enojado ya que Romanov-sensei le regaño por encubrirte otra vez

- Y suzuno te busca a ti – dijo sakuma señalando a Nagumo – al parecer la maestra esta enojada también

Nagumo era un pelirrojo de brillantes ojos ámbares gatunos, que expresaban burla y travesura contrastando a la perfección con su personalidad. Ese chico era todo un reto junto a Fudou y Atsuya, combinados formaban un trió peligroso y de pervertidos. Mientras que Fudou era castaño con el cabello algo alborotado y con unos intensos ojos verdes. Ambos un perfecto dúo que se escapaba de clases para pasar el rato con alguna chica que buscara caricias o una buena follada. ¿Qué monstruos eran estos dos? Nagumo era un dragón de fuego, poderoso y bastante sexual mientras que Fudou era un brujo. ¿Extraña combinación? Si, todos lo opinaban y sumándole al lobo de Atsuya, un raro trió.

- Demonios – se quejo enojado Nagumo antes de que fuera en dirección a la sala de maestros para hablar con la sensei

Genda miro a Atsuya cuando recordó lo que Fidio le había contado ayer, sin poderlo evitar soltó una risa baja que llamo la atención de los presentes.

- Nee…solo por curiosidad – susurro con una sonrisa burlona genda a lo que todos le miraron – ¿Es cierto que tu cola esta chamuscada Atsuya?

El pelirosa abrió los ojos como platos antes de que un brillo de enojo apareciera en ellos. Se cruzo de brazos e inflo las mejillas como un niño pequeño y caprichoso. Sin poderlo evitar el ojiazul se rio mientras el resto solo sonreía divertido ante eso.

- En mi defensa solo diré que pronto me vengare de goenji-baka – dijo enojado el ojigris cuando kido le arqueo una ceja

- ¿Por qué goenji te quemaría la cola? Claro, a excepción de que le hayas colmado la paciencia – dijo el de googles a lo que el pelirosa bufo

- Fue por la nueva, para mi que el muy idiota esta enamorado de esa sexy princesa – dijo el ojigris con burla

Ante eso todos se sorprendieron después de todo ¿Goenji enamorado? Eso era imposible, a menos que fuera el fin del mundo. Si, eso debía de ser. Al final los mayas no habían errado en sus profecías aunque…ellos dijeron el 2012 y ellos aun estaban en el 2007…por lo que esa teoría quedaba descartada. Pero ¿Habían oído bien? Todos estaban con la cara de sorpresa, tan graciosa que Atsuya se carcajeaba mientras los veía. Entonces todos se enderezaron cuando miraron detrás del pelirosa. Una sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Fudou.

- Yo que tu no diría eso otra vez – dijo con burla Fudou

- ¿Y eso a que viene? Solo digo la verdad, goenji-baka esta enamorado – dijo Atsuya con seguridad

- ¿De quien estoy enamorado Atsuya? – susurro una voz que le erizo los cabellos al pelirosa

Lentamente el ojigris se dio vuelta encontrándose con la enojada mirada del pelicrema quien solo le fulminaba bastante airado. A su lado estaban Shirou y kazemaru, quienes solo habían retrocedido un paso al ver el verdadero fastidio del fénix. Ok, tal vez Atsuya no debió de haber dicho eso, pero ¿No era verdad? Ese fénix de cuarta jamás se había metido cuando el coqueteaba o besaba con cualquier chica, incluso no decía nada cuando le hacia halagos a su prima. Pero en cuanto había visto u oído su interés por aquella pelinegra de seductores ojos color mercurio, se había puesto al asecho como un lobo. ¿Coincidencia? No lo creía, y Atsuya descubriría la verdad así le costara la eternidad.

- Solo dije la verdad ¿O es mentira que no te gusta la sensual bruja que llego ayer? – pregunto el pelirosa cuando una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de Fudou

- ¿Dijiste sensual bruja? Creo que mis suplicas fueron escuchadas – dijo el castaño con una sonrisa pervertida cuando recibió un golpe de parte de Kidou – ¡Auch! ¡Maldito cuatro ojos!

- Ten respeto por los demás, ella aun es una niña en todo esto del mundo mágico – se quejo Kidou a lo que el agredido bufo como un niño

- No me gusta esa niña malcriada y me viene y me va lo que haga – dijo goenji enojado

- Vamos Atsuya no molestes tan temprano a goenji – le dijo kazemaru negando con la cabeza al pelirosa

Kazemaru era un chico de cabellera azul larga y sedosa. Sus ojos eran un precioso color avellana que atraía la mirada de toda joven que los veía, mientras que su piel era de un tono vainilla. Alto y atlético, era uno de los más rápidos en toda la escuela gracias a su especie de monstruo. ¿Qué podía ser el? Simple y sencillo, cuando alguien lo veía correr lo identificaba con facilidad. Era un werecat, más específicamente un cheetah. Veloz e imposible de alcanzar, salvo que el competidor fuera fubuki, quien también era bastante rápido. El ojiavellana solo suspiro y se enderezo mejor.

- ¿Cómo esta tu cola por cierto? Goenji nos conto – dijo con algo de diversión el peliazul

Atsuya fulmino con la mirada al ojicastaño quien le brindo una sonrió arrogante. ¿Cómo estaba su colita? Perfectamente…chamuscada.

- Esta quemada – dijo fulminando con la mirada al pelicrema quien solo rio

- Sanara hombre, en un tiempo mas – dijo sakuma sin poder contenerse y reír ante eso

- Ahora vámonos hermano – dijo fubuki mirando serio al pelirosa quien trago saliva – me regañaron por tu culpa y tenemos que hablar con Mikhail-sensei

Todos temblaron al oír el nombre del sensei de historia. No es que fuera malo o algo así, al contrario era una persona divertida y genial…hasta que lo hacías enojar de verdad. El único que lo había logrado era Fudou y el ya le tenia miedo al hombre.

- ¡¿Con el rey?! – exclamo horrorizado el ojigris – ¡Me dará el triple de tarea!

- También quiere hablar con Fudou – dijo como si nada Kidou mientras el ojiverde abría los ojos como plato horrorizado

- ¡Maldito cuatro ojos! ¡¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?! – grito horrorizado haciendo reír a todos

- Quería una venganza dulce y la conseguí – dijo con burla el de googles mientras el ojiverde echaba humo por las orejas

La risa invadió a todos mientras los dos pobre infelices se alistaban para el lago regaño del ojinegro. Algunas veces Mikhail-sensei podía tardarse dos horas en recriminar las faltas de respeto aunque sin duda el que se llevaba el titulo de ser un ogro era Gregory-sensei. Cuando todos recordaron el nombre del sensei de botánica. El si daba miedo en todo sentido, y pobre de aquel que lo hiciera enojar. Nadie se salvaba de su furia a excepción de su esposa, aun todos se preguntaban ¿Cómo aquella hermosa mujer se había casado con tan gruñón hombre? Una incógnita de la vida, se dirigieron todos en sus mentes. Tal vez lo llegaran a saber cuando se descubriera si la Atlántida fue destruida por los tritones o por los humanos. Si, en definitiva debieron de ser los tritones, bueno luego se lo preguntarían a tsunami.

* * *

Se sentó a comer su almuerzo en el césped cuando vio como su hermana acababa de llegar en unos segundos a sentarse con ella. Mizuki tenía el cabello de color negro lacio llegándole hasta la cintura. Sus grandes ojos eran de un color celeste junto a su piel clara y delicada como la porcelana. Algunas veces no entendía porque ella se le tenía que pegar tanto, no es que le incomodara solo que necesitaba su espacio. Podían ser gemelas pero eso no significaba que debían de estar pegadas siempre, además este era su primer año aquí por lo que debían de dar una buena imagen y no ser conocidas por el apodo de las gemelas inseparables.

- Sabes Mizuki, ¿Podrías no estar a mi lado cada tres minutos? – pregunto con fastidio a lo que su hermana se sorprendió

- Lo siento Mitsuki, no sabia que te incomodaba mi presencia – dijo avergonzada su hermana a lo que ella suspiro

- No me molesta – dijo la joven – es que no me gusta estar tan pegada a ti

Ella era Mitsuki Tsukimine, una joven de 16 años al igual que su gemela Mizuki. Mitsuki o Mitsu-chan como solía decirle su hermana, tenía el cabello de color negro hasta medio muslo sedoso y humoso. Sus ojos eran lo mas extraño, después de todo eran de diferente color, uno de color verde y el otro de color celeste. Muchas veces la gente se quedaba sorprendida al ver aquellos ojos heterocromos, aunque Mitsuki le daba igual lo que opinaran. Amabas brujas, solo que tenían una pequeña diferencia de especies por una secreta razón. ¿Qué eran? Mizuki, era mitad yuki-onna y su gemela era mitad Licantropa. ¿Raro? Mucho al parecer.

- Entonces – dijo con los ojos húmedos Mizuki – ¿Me quieres?

- La verdad…– dijo Mitsuki divertida – no

La ojiceleste se hizo de piedra antes de que se rompiera en mil pedazos. Cuando regreso a la realidad comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras su gemela reía con maldad.

- ¡Wa! Mitsu-chan no me quiere – dijo llorando cómicamente Mizuki cuando una gota resbalo por la cabeza de la heterocroma

- Vamos, era broma Mizuki-baka – dijo en un suspiro la heterocroma

Los ojos de su hermana brillaron antes de que se lanzara sobre su gemela quien le esquivo haciendo chocar a la ojiceleste contra un árbol.

- Odio los abrazos – se justifico Mitsuki mientras su hermana lloraba en una esquinita deprimida

- Mala – susurro en depresión la yuki-onna

- Si que eres mala Mitsuki – dijeron unas voces tras lo cual ambas voltearon a ver quien hablo

La que había hablado era una joven de cabellera negra como la noche ondulada-lacia. Sus ojos eran grandes de un brillante color negro como la oscuridad, que indicaban ternura y cariño junto a preocupación. Tenía la tez de un tono claro, mientras que su sonrisa se había borrado a una de preocupación. Corrió con rapidez y acaricio con ternura la cabeza de Mitsuki quien solo estaba en depresión. Ella era Shimori Matsumoto, tenia 17 años y era una werecat.

- ¿Estas bien Mizuki? – pregunto preocupada la pelinegra a lo que la ojiceleste asintió con lagrimitas en los ojos

- Si shisu-chan – dijo la yuki-onna tristemente

Shimori suspiro aliviada antes de que mirara feo a Mitsuki, esta solo silbo volteando el rostro mientras una gota resbalaba por su cabeza.

- Eso estuvo mal Mitsuki, no se hace – se quejo Shimori a lo que la heterocroma suspiro

- Ya, ya lo siento Mizuki, no lo volveré a hacer – dijo la chica de mal humor cuando escucharon unas risas

La primera joven era una joven de cabellera de color castaño oscuro lacio y largo que le llegaba al menos hasta media espalda, tenía un flequillo hacia la derecha. Unos ojos de color oscuro, parecidos al tono de su cabello. Alta, de contextura delgada y con la piel ligeramente bronceada. Parecía un pequeño ángel. Su nombre era Nyo Eurotoba y tenia 17 años. Su especie de monstruo era una hibrida, entre humano y Licantropa.

La otra chica era una pelinegra de cabello rizado hasta los hombros, un poco esponjado y despeinado. Sus ojos eran grandes y de un color café, con una piel vainilla y algo pecosa. Era baja de estatura, con un buen cuerpo, donde cada curva era bastante definida y deseable para los hombres que la vieran. El nombre de ella era Sakura Kaname, tenía 17 años y su especie de monstruo era fuera de lo normal. ¿Por qué eso? Sencillo, era un extraterrestre.

- Hola sempai's – dijo Mitsuki desde su rincón emo a lo que todas suspiraron

Estamos en la misma aula ¿No puedes decirnos solo por nuestros nombres Mizuki? – pregunto Sakura a lo que la ojiceleste bajo la cabeza

- Ni mis sempai's me quieren – dijo llorando mas mientras unas gotas aparecían en sus cabezas

- Sabia que debía de ir por Laura – susurro Shimori

- Sabia que debíamos de quedarnos con los demás – dijeron al mismo tiempo Nyo y Sakura

- ¿Por qué me dieron una hermana emo? – pregunto Mitsuki en un suspiro al aire

No muy lejos de ahí estaban Izumi y Hikari comiendo sus almuerzos sentadas debajo de un árbol. La ojiplata aun no se podía creer lo grande que era este lugar. ¡Incluso tenia bosque propio! Jamás se imagino que algo así podía existir en verdad. Todo era genial, incluso los maestros. Pero en definitiva adoraba a Raven-sensei, ya que era divertida y enseñaba excelente la matemática…aunque Izumi ya odiaba el curso, pensó con una gota en la cabeza al verla en depresión. El segundo curso había sido geografía con el sensei Julián. El también era genial en todo, incluso los había hecho reír a cada momento.

- Vamos Izumi no fue tan mala la clase de Raven-sensei – animo Hikari cuando la ojirosa le miro con lagrimitas

- ¡Fue horrible! – dijo llorando cómicamente – no quiero volver a tener matemática nunca mas

- Pero nos toca mañana también – dijo la ojiplata cuando la rubia se deprimió en una esquinita – te prometo que te ayudare si quieres

Izumi regreso feliz y con los ojos brillantes haciendo aparecer una gota en la cabeza a Hikari.

- ¿Enserio? – pregunto con la ilusión de una niña pequeña haciendo reír nerviosa a la pelinegra

- Si izu-chan lo prometo – dijo con una gota en la cabeza Hikari cuando frunció el ceño – ¿No te sientes observada?

- ¿Eh? – pregunto Izumi

De repente lo sintió, un escalofrió le recorrió la espalda antes de que en verdad se sintiera observada también. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras miraba a todos lados cuando escucho unos pasos acercarse a ellas. Se enderezaron de inmediato cuando los pasos se volvieron más fuertes y de repente quedaron petrificadas.

- Hola ¿Cómo están? – pregunto la voz dejándolas sorprendidas

Vieron a dos chicas. Una tenia una cabellera rizada de color castaño con unos ojos grandes de color verde junto a su tez blanca. La otra era una chica de tez pálida con ojos de color esmeralda, su cabellera era de color castaña también con mechas moradas. Por la mente de ambas paso la misma pregunta: ¿Quienes eran ellas?

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy, ahora las preguntas: **

**- ¿Laura se hará amiga de Hikari? ¿La ojiplata dejara de estar a la defensiva siempre?**

**- ¿Raven-sensei seguirá con sus clases de matemáticas? ¿Los alumnos dejaran de confundir cada tema?**

**¿Mikhail-sensei les hará el examen difícil a los de segundo? ¿Castigara a Fudou y Atsuya por saltarse las clases?**

**- ¿Hanaco hallara una vocalista? ¿Por qué Fuyuka habrá dejado la banda?**

**- ¿Los tritones habrán hundido la Atlántida? ¿Qué tan malo será Gregory-sensei?**

**- ¿Mitsuki tratara mejor a su hermana? **

**- ¿Quienes serán esas dos jovenes?**

**- ¿Les dio risa el capi? ¿Qué parte? **

**Sin mas me despido (Niko: ¡DENLE A FAVORITOS Y DEJEN REVIEW!) mañana subiré capi de The rise of the Darkness. Claro si la inspiración esta de mi lado, ahora si adiós, byeeeeeeeeee**


	5. Buscando una Vocalista

**Hola a todos! Como han estado? Espero que bien y aquí les traigo el capitulo número cuatro de este fic del cual me envicie como el the rise jaja bueno espero que les guste porque me tarde en hacerlo y me divertí también al hacerlo ya que la comedia no puede faltar para hacernos reír un rato jeje ahora contestare los bellos reviews que me dejaron: **

**Shion-Kishimoto-kun: **me alegra que te haya gustado Shion-chan, ya que me esforcé en hacer ese largo capi y las presentaciones aunque no parezcan fueron algo difíciles al ubicar a los personajes y este capi te gustara jaja

**Diana master: **si, fue divertido lo de la cola chamuscada de Atsuya, me mato escribir esa parte pero se lo merecía por pervertido jaja y si puede ser que los tritones no hayan hundido la Atlántida aunque ¿Quién sabe? – mirada sospechosa –

**Lia-chan555: **todos tenemos una debilidad y en el caso de la pobre Izumi fue la matemática xD con eso y si el trió de pervertidos entra en acción ya aunque hoy Atsuya se quedara sorprendido por algo que le llamo la atención – mirada sospechosa – tendrá que leer y te entraras xD

**Destinity: **lo acepto! Fue la mejor parte jaja tienes razón me mato hasta a mi misma escribir aquella escena y entiendo lo de Umiko jeje creo que se me pasaron las sonrisas pero prometo arreglarla para la próxima, siento eso – cara de niña buena – perdón y aquí te traigo la conty de este fic aunque no se si dará tanta risa como el anterior xD y mori con mates también cuando escribe jaja

**Laura Excla love Nagumo haruya: **ya sabes que se trió de pervertidos no cambiaran a menos que conozcan a sus futuras chicas xD y lo de la reina no se pero se me ocurrió aunque pronto sabremos mas de esta increíble raza jeje y si… Gregory-sensei será alguien cruel con las pobres almas de estos condenados jaja

**Valen Mizukoshi: **tienes razón pobre de las que se enamoren de ellos pero para mi que también serán unas pervers jaja con eso y yo también quiero ver a goenji rogando amor…tal vez futuramente xD

**Dani-chan y Gaby-chan:** si, Laura-chan es una buena persona jeje y pobre Mizuki jeje al parecer su hermana es alguien difícil de querer ¿No? Y mala suerte con mates que todos la llevan MUAJAJAJA y se pondrán mas difíciles en el camino a ver como la aguantan xD y si…Hikari era la vocalista con un problemita pequeño xD

**Siyue-san: **jaja no creo que goenji se pueda domesticar, aunque Atsuya andará feliz, mucho para ser más exactos dentro de muy poco (sonrisa pervertida) jaja espero que te guste este capi

**Aleeciitah: **si, esos alumnos salieron bien especiales al parecer y yo aun no me creo todo lo que soltaron jaja y te comprendo, una vez me dormi en historia también xD y la clase mate en verdad me mato hasta escrbirla igual que muchas escenas del capi de hoy

**Yuko-96: **nee-san tu escribes genial xD me haces reír mucho mas de lo que yo lo haría en la vida jaja y si yo también creo que los tritones hundieron la Atlántida, algún día lo sabremos jaja y si me dio hasta risa hacer este capi xD

**Sayuri Terumi goenji: **no te preocupes por la demora a todos nos pasa (mas a mi xD) jaja y que se hara con mate que muchos son malos en ella pero eso hace divertido el fic jaja y ¿Quién no se divirtió con la venganza de Kidou? xD Fudou se lo merecía al menos una vez en la vida

**Ashery24: **de nada por la info del fénix y pobre la cola de Atsuya, a este paso creo que se quedara sin ella jaja y algo tiene esa escena que me hace reír jaja, espero que este capi también te haga reír jeje

**Ahora si el capitulo de hoy día, espero que lo disfruten todos jeje**

* * *

"_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado." _

_De: William Shakespeare_

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Buscando una Vocalista **

Hikari e Izumi dirigían sus miradas a la joven de cabello rizado para luego mirar a la otra chica de cabellera lacia. ¿Quiénes eran ellas? Aquella pregunta las atormentaba cada cinco segundos, es mas aun no entendían porque estaban ahí. Solo habían dictaminado que humanas no eran, así que debían de ser monstruos… ¿Pero que tipo de monstruo? Esto…Hikari reconoció como la castaña de lacia cabellera llevaba un rosario en el cuello. Al igual que Hiroto y ese chico de rastas usaban, igual que el director. Vampiro, pronuncio su mente sorprendida para que luego la hiciera retroceder asustada. Jalo a Izumi quien le miro sin entender. No debería de sentir miedo, ya que Hiroto no le había mordido en el tiempo que había estado con el. Solo que no había respondido a una pequeña duda que tuviera en su mente.

_¨ ¿Los vampiros se alimentarían de sangre?_¨ **pensó ella cuando recordó que eso no lo había preguntado a Hiroto, al director o al chico de rastas que se llamaba kido.** _¨Grandísima idiota, ¡¿Cómo no preguntaste eso?! Es lo mas importante que cualquiera debería preguntar cuando conoce un vampiro¨_

Una duda que no tenía respuesta hasta ahora. Los cabellos se le erizaron mientras que a su lado Izumi aun no estaba enterada de que esa chica era una vampiresa. ¡Por dios! ¿Qué tal si les mordía? Ante ese pensamiento se le escarapelo el cuerpo a la pobre ojiplata que iba a sufrir un infarto si no se alejaban de esas chicas. Tomo de la muñeca a Izumi, antes de que sonriera con nervios a las jóvenes quienes le devolvieron sonrisas amables. Huir, ¿Hacia la derecha o la izquierda? Pregunta que respondería cuando comenzaran a correr porque no se iban a quedar cerca cuando había un vampiro que parecía no ser vegetariano y ella no iba a ser el plato principal ni Izumi seria el postre.

- Bueno hola y… ¡Adiós! – dijo la pelinegra sorprendiendo a las otras tres

Antes de que cualquiera lo notara Hikari jalo a Izumi y salió corriendo tan rápido como si hubiera visto al mismísimo diablo frente a ella. La pobre rubia fue arrastrada con tanta desesperación que casi ni el paso podía seguirle, Izumi intento quejarse pero no fue escuchada ya que Hikari solo corría y corría hasta que llegaron al interior de la escuela.

- Hika-chan ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto sorprendida Izumi a lo que la pelinegra le miro como si estuviera loca

- ¡¿Cómo qué que fue eso?! – exclamo ella horrorizada – ¿No te diste cuenta que la de cabello lacio era una vampiresa?

Izumi abrió los ojos sorprendida ante esa declaración ya que en verdad no lo había notado para nada, es mas las iba a saludar.

- ¿Segura? – pregunto con duda la ojirosa antes de que frunciera el ceño – tal vez te confundiste, porque yo no las vi como vampiresas

- ¡Estas loca! Era una vampiresa, ¡Tenia un rosario como los otros! No se si eso significa algo pero Hiroto, y ese chico de rastas al igual que el director usaban rosarios – dijo desesperada Hikari – ¡Y ellos son vampiros!

- Cálmate Hikari – le intento tranquilizar la sirena ya que la pobre bruja estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios – mira que nos sacaste muy rápido así no pasa nada malo

Hikari le miro como si hubiera enloquecido. ¿Cómo Izumi podía estar tan calmada luego de ver una vampiresa? Señor, ella había estado cerca de uno hace un día y se olvido si ellos tomaban o no sangre. ¡¿Cómo se le olvido algo así?! Si eran vampiros como recordaba en todas las historias, entonces se suponía que ellos le chuparían la sangre hasta dejarla seca y estaría muerta y luego… ¡Dios! Debía de salir lo más rápido de este manicomio de seres extraños. ¿Qué faltaba? Los licántropos ya estaba aquí, vampiros, brujas, ninfas, súcubos, werecats, grigoris… ¿Qué seguía? ¿Medusa? Eso ya seria el colmo de las cosas. De repente se dio vuelta cuando choco contra un chico de cabello verde largo y recogido en una coleta, junto a unos ojos de color como el carbón. Tenía la tez morena y una extraña aura que le dijo a Hikari que algo malo traería conocerlo.

- Perdón – dijo Hikari a lo que el frunció el ceño y asintió – esto…se te cayo algo – dijo cuando vio unos lentes negros

- ¿Eh? – solo dijo el chico antes de que su rostro cambiara a uno de horror y tomara los lentes antes de que se los pusiera con rapidez – ¡Wa! ¡Demonios! ¿No te sientes mareada o algo por el estilo?

**El chico le sobrecargo de muchas preguntas y disculpas diciéndole que el no había querido causar esto.** "_Ok, esto ya era lo mas extraño que le podía estar ocurriendo_"**, pensó ella asustándose cuando el lloro a cascaditas a través de los lentes negros. Miro a la ojirosa en busca de ayuda al no entender lo que pasaba, esta solo tenia una gota en la cabeza y solo miraba al peliverde cuando abrió la boca de par en par.**

- ¡Eres descendiente de medusa! – grito ella haciéndole abrir la boca a Hikari de par en par antes de que mirara al chico con gafas

- Perdón, enserio yo no quería que vieras mis ojos – lloro el chico

"_¿Qué demonios?_" **pensó la pelinegra sintiendo que en cualquier momento caería desmayada luego de todo esto, era mucho para su pobre cordura. Es mas pronto se iba a desmayar por todo. **"_Medusa_"

¿Medusa? Bien, se debían de referir a la mujer que era tan horrenda y que cuando la mirabas directo a las ojos te convertías en piedra… ¡¿Estaban de broma?! Cuando ella dijo medusa, solo lo había dicho por decir no que en verdad se encontraría con medusa…o bueno ¿Cómo se le decía a un chico medusa?... ¿Meduso? ya no siquiera sabia ni que pensar en estos cinco segundos.

- ¿Meduso? – susurro ella mirando al chico quien iba a decir algo pero ella levanto la mano – ¡NO DIGAS NADA! porque escucho otra cosa que tenga que ver con un monstruo y juro que me desmayare

Una gota resbalo por la cabeza del peliverde y la ojirosa mientras la joven seguía susurrando palabras como meduso y monstruos.

- Discúlpala esta algo sensible – dijo nerviosa Izumi a lo que el peliverde asintió con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza – soy Izumi Ningyo por cierto

- Ryuuiji Midorikawa – se presento el chico con una sonrisa mientras la pobre pelinegra ya iba a sufrir un ataque de nervios – ¿Tu eres?

La ojiplata no respondió ya que se había dejado caer al suelo y susurraba palabras extrañas diciéndose que nada de esto podía ser verdad. Debía de estar enloqueciendo, aunque sabia que se estaba engañando a si misma aun no podía aceptar que todo esto puede ser verdad. ¿Cómo podía ser verdad todo esto? Aun no entendía como era posible que los monstruos en verdad existieran, es mas aun no lo creía. Su mente daba vueltas al asunto cuando recordó hace unos segundos a las dos chicas que las habían saludado. Levanto la vista sin querer y se quedo muda al ver a aquellas jóvenes.

- ¿Estas bien? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo los cuatro cuando la de cabello liso abrió la boca y mostro unos colmillos

La pelinegra rio nerviosa. Colmillos, tenia colmillos. Era lo último que faltaba, que en verdad aquella chica fuera una vampiresa. Sin poder evitarlo todo a su alrededor dio vueltas. Debía de ser una enorme pesadilla y pronto despertaría, al menos eso esperaba la pobre ojiplata. Vio como los cuatros se alejaban de su vista aunque Izumi le decía algo, pero Hikari no le oía bien. Cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos antes de que todo fuera negro. Lo último que pudo escuchar fue un grito por parte de la sirena y eso es lo último que recordaría por ahora.

El sordo sonido de un golpe dejo fríos a los cuatro jóvenes que solo veían como la hermosa pelinegra estaba en el suelo inconsciente y sin señales de despertar pronto. Izumi grito y se lanzo a ver que ocurría con su amiga, le movió varias veces pero esta no despertaba. Miro horrorizada a los otros tres jóvenes quienes se lanzaron al suelo también y movían a la chica inconsciente. Se miraron entre si todos antes de que la zarandearan asustados. La histeria pronto les iba a atrapar. ¡¿Por qué rayos se había desmayado la pelinegra?! No la habían amenazado, ni tampoco asustado…oh oh. Una sonrisa nerviosa cruzo el rostro de Izumi cuando recordó un pequeño detalle. Hikari se había enterado del mundo mágico apenas ayer, por lo que lo mas probable es que haya sufrido un ataque de nervios al haber sido llevada muy rápido a

- Oh oh creo que ya se porque se desmayo – dijo Izumi a lo que los otros tres le miraron sin entender – ella no sabia que era una bruja hasta ayer que su madre le dijo

- ¡¿Bromeas?! – gritaron a coro los tres a lo que ella negó con la cabeza nerviosa cuando lloro a cascaditas

- No, creo que la matamos con un ataque de nervios – dijo la rubia llorando antes de que la de cabello rizado gritara

- ¡Llevémosla a la enfermería! – grito la chica de cabellos rizados a lo que Midorikawa asintió

El peliverde cargo con delicadeza a la joven desmayada al estilo princesa mientras corrían como locos hacia la enfermería. ¿Quién iba a saber que al final la pobre joven sufriría un colapso nervioso? Buena pregunta que no seria contestada nunca. La ojirosa estaba tensa, ante lo que había pasado. Su amiga nueva estaba desmayada y aun no había aceptado que todo este lugar estaba habitado por monstruos. Aunque era comprensible ya que la pobre había vivido con humanos por sus diecisiete años de vida que había tenido. Y le tomaría mas tiempo aceptarlo de lo que cualquiera pensaría.

* * *

Hanaco miro con suplica a la sensei de canto quien solo suspiro asintiendo al igual que el sensei de música. Ambos le miraban serios y bastante preocupados con lo que había ocurrido, y la pelirroja les entendía muy bien. Fuyuka había renunciado a la banda por la simple razón que ¨_su_¨ amiga se lo había dicho. No, se lo había ordenado. Eso era lo que mas enfadaba a Hanaco, que haya sido esa la razón. Apretó los puños enojada, ¿Cómo su supuesta amiga le había hecho esto? Todo por culpa de la engreída de Natsumi Raimon. Bufo enojada cuando sintió como sus sensei's le leían la mente con facilidad. Uno porque eran vampiros, y de esa forma seria rápido que supieran todo lo que había sucedido y la renuncia de Fuyuka a blood Star hace tan solo un día.

- ¿Qué haremos ahora? – pregunto preocupada Hanaco – se supone que blood Star abrirá el inicio de clases hoy en la tarde, antes del anuncio del director

- Demonios – susurro el sensei Dayan en una mueca de frustración

El sensei era bastante alto y atractivo en todo sentido. Tenía una larga melena de color negra como la noche junto a unos ojos de color negros, oscuros y depredadores que asustarían a cualquiera. El era Dayan-sensei, como muchos lo conocían por ser el maestro de música y uno de los mejores guitarrista que cualquiera haya conocido. Componía hermosas melodías, provocando que cuando alguien las escuchara quedara prendado hasta el punto de que sentías lo que el sensei sentía. Una gran habilidad que muchos habían alabado y habían envidiado siempre, incluso la misma Hanaco había querido poseer una habilidad como esa.

- Dayan-sensei ¿Tiene alguna idea? – pregunto ella preocupada y temerosa, esto no debería de estar ocurriendo – ¿Desari-sensei?

La sensei le miro con disculpas en sus bellos ojos de color negro como la noche misma, la pena era enorme para aquella mujer de bondadoso corazón. Desari tenía una larga cabellera de un color negro como muchos de los de su especie, con unas preciosas facciones en el rostro. Toda ella era belleza y elegancia, y su talento sin duda era la misma envidia de cualquiera que lo conociera. ¿Cuál era su talento? Uno hermoso y a la vez estupendo para ella. Desari-sensei tenia el donde de una voz tan hermosa que quien la escuchara quedaría hipnotizado por ella. Incluso podía detener peleas solo entonando un tarareo.

- Lo siento Hanaco pero no se como ayudarte – dijo ella con disculpas en la voz, sintiéndose en verdad mal por no poder ayudarle – tu única opción seria Natsumi

- ¡Jamás! – grito Hanaco echa furia ante aquella idea – todo es la culpa de ella Desari-sensei, ¿Cómo puedo considerar si quiera meterla en el grupo?

"_Antes muerta que ella entre a Blood Star_"** Pensó ella enojada mientras dirigía su vista a los sensei's, todo era culpa de esa maldita engreída. Natsumi había dicho a Fuyuka que se retirara para que en su lugar ella entrara en su reemplazo. ¿Querían aun que ella entrara al grupo?** "_No te daré el gusto Natsumi_"

Los maestros se miraron entre si antes de que negaran con la cabeza, no había de otra según su punto de vista. Era verdad lo que Hanaco decía y pensaba, ya que ellos mismos habían leído la mente de la castaña pero no había nada que hacer. Hanaco les miro con suplica en su mirar, no podía estar sucediéndole esto, no cuando hoy era el día en el cual tocarían frente a toda la escuela.

- Lo siento Hanaco pero no tocaran si no tienen una vocalista y es lo ultimo que diremos – dijo Dayan de manera seria – será mejor avisarle ya al director…

- ¡No! – grito con horror la joven, eso no pasaría – ¡Buscare una vocalista! Denme solo dos horas, si en ese plazo no he encontrado a nadie…entonces cancelen todo

Era duro tener que decir eso, pero no quedaba de otra más que convencerse y rogar encontrar a un reemplazo en dos horas. Debía de haber alguien en la escuela, alguna chica que tuviera buena voz y pudiera cantar una maldita canción frente a toda la escuela. Pero ¿Quién? Por mas que lo pensaba no se le ocurría ninguna idea mas que Natsumi. Y ella no seria su vocalista jamás, y Fuyuka pero ella tampoco era una opción. Las ideas se le estaban acabando a cada segundo, solo miro a sus profesores y estos asintieron.

- Dos horas nada mas Hanaco, y si en ese tiempo no haz encontrado a tu vocalista con pena tendremos que cancelar la canción de Blood Star – dictamino Dayan a lo que la pelirrojo asintió antes de que se diera vuelta y saliera en busca de su nueva integrante – no creo que encuentre a nadie

- Dayan, no seas así tal vez un milagro pase y Hanaco encuentre a alguien – susurro Desari preocupada

Ambos maestros sabían que había una mínima posibilidad de que la joven pelirroja encontrara a una vocalista en dos horas. Su única opción era Natsumi, aunque para ser sinceros ni ellos mismos aceptarían aquella elección. Aquella castaña había obligado a Fuyuka a salirse de la banda para que en su lugar ingresara ella, eso era el colmo de todo. Su egoísmo no tenia limites, aun sabiendo que Fuyuka era su supuesta amiga. Aunque la pelivioleta tampoco era inocente en todo esto, jamás debió dejarse manipular y mucho menos renunciar por el estúpido pedido de Natsumi. ¡Que lastima! Mas jóvenes muy hermosas, pero aun les faltaba entender que la vida era para disfrutarla y no para estar dejándose llevar por tonterías como estas.

* * *

Esto era lo peor que le podría estar pasando en toda su existencia, se decía el mientras lloraba a cascaditas. ¡EL PEOR INICIO DE CLASES! Todo había salido mal, desde su llegada hasta el día de hoy. ¿Acaso la mala suerte si existía? No quiso contestarse esa pregunta mientras caminaba sin rumbo por los pasillos del instituto. Atsuya podía ser un pervertido de lo peor, pero tampoco era para que todo estuviera en su contra. Primero le rechazaba una chica hermosa y el maldito goenji-baka le quemaba su pobre e inocente colita que no tenia la culpa de nada de lo que había sucedido. Luego de eso su hermano lo regaño por horas, diciéndole que el debía de dejar de molestar a las chicas, para que después le dijera sobre cuidarse y su sexualidad como cambiante, contando también su lugar como alfa en la manada.

"_Ni de chiste me emparejare_"** Pensó con pésimo humor el pelirosa mientras recordaba como su hermano buscaba eso desde hace tiempo. Cuando sus padres habían fallecido el cargo paso a ambos, por lo que debían de proteger a toda la manada. Pero ¿Es que acaso no lo entendían a el? Atsuya no quería esto, no quería ser un líder, el solo quería pasarla bien, con mujeres o sin ellas pero ser libre. Sin cadenas u obligaciones. **"_Una vida solo para mi, con mi libertad_" **Pensó el mientras suspiraba cansado. Eso era lo que quería, solo tener su libertad, pero su hermano no le entendería ni ahora ni nuca. Aunque fueran gemelos de camada. **

- Jamás me entenderás Shirou – susurro Atsuya cuando miro por una de las ventanas del pasillo – solo quiero ser libre y sin tener que dirigir la manada

Y para finalizar sus problemas, estaba el castigo de Mikhail-sensei. Le había ordenado que para mañana le hiciera un informe de todo lo ocurrido durante la primera guerra mundial, aun peor debía de escribir al menos para aprobar el trabajo unas ¡10.000 PALABRAS! El a las justas llegaba a las mil en un pobre ensayo. No lo lograría, y al final castigarían. Además de que Shirou le regañaría el triple de lo que había hecho ayer. ¿Es que su hermano no se cansaba de regañarlo? Algunas veces se hartaba que el fuera tan paternal, como si Atsuya solo cometiera error tras error mientras que el era el chico perfecto. Rio con amargura ante eso, siempre era lo mismo con todos. Veían a su hermano el perfecto como el único, mientras que el solo era el problemático, el rebelde y mujeriego que jamás asentaría cabeza.

- Bonita imagen que tienen de mi – se quejo el de cabellos rosados mientras caminaba cuando choco contra alguien haciéndolo caer – demonios, lo que me faltaba herir a alguien – murmuro con fastidio dirigiendo su vista al caído

Tirada cerca de el estaba una joven de larga cabellera color café claro, sedoso y atrayente para acariciar, con un flequillo que le cubría la frente. Sus enormes ojos de color azul cielo le miraban avergonzados y con miedo por su choque, pero lo que le sorprendió fue un brillo. Si, algo en aquellos ojos le llamo la atención. No podía despegar los ojos de los de ella, como si existiera alguna conexión que el aun no comprendía en lo absoluto. ¿Qué era eso? Aquella conexión que él sabía que existía pero que jamás pensó que encontraría. Algo estaba naciendo en su interior, una calidez que iba hacia esta joven frente a él. ¿Qué era eso? Esa extraña sensación de protección que le invadía mientras miraba sus orbes de color azul cielo.

"_Mía_" **su mente ladro haciéndolo saltar hacia atrás del susto por aquella palabrita. ¿Había dicho mía en su mente? Horrorizado ante eso miro a la joven otra vez. Esta solo asustada se había levantado mostrando lo bajita que era. Bastante pequeña pero curvilínea en donde los hombres deseaban que las mujeres lo fueran.** "_Ella es mía_" **su mente aulló con fuerza haciéndolo apretar los puños de furia ante eso. **"_Tómala es nuestra, es mía_" **no sabia si estar sorprendido o indignado cuando se dio cuenta que aquellos pensamientos los aullaba su lobo. Si era su lobo, su lado animal el que estaba marcando a esa niña como suya, como si fuera de su propiedad. **

- Lo lamento enserio – susurro ella en voz bajita y con un tono de vergüenza en el – no me fije por donde iba, pido disculpas sempai

El le miro con sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabia en todo caso que el era mayor que ella? el lo sabia por la simple razón de que jamás había visto a esa pelicafe antes. La mente le estaba jodiendo en grande, todo por culpa del puto lobo que no paraba de decir que esa chica era suya. Atsuya no tenia paciencia, jamás la había tenido en su vida, después de todo entre el y su gemelo, la paciencia la había obtenido Shirou. Siempre lo había sabido, y nunca se había quejado. Pero en estos momentos desearía que al menos una gota de esa paciencia inexistente en el apareciera para aguantar al sarnoso que gritaba en su mente. ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Por qué ese lobo sarnoso no se callaba de una buena vez? Trago saliva agarrándose de la cabeza y queriendo reventársela contra la pared.

- ¡Que cierres el hocico lobo de mierda! – grito desesperado Atsuya dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho y mirando a la asustada pelicafe – esto…no era para ti

Lia miro con horror al líder de los Snow Dancer. Retrocedió unos pasos sabiendo muy bien que debía de irse lo mas rápido posible de ahí, alejarse de aquel lobo desquiciado. Los ojos grises de el brillaban peligrosos, enloquecidos y deseosos, emociones mezcladas y que no estaban claras en la mente de aquel pelirosa. No había querido hacerlo enojar o mucho menos terminar de este modo con el después de todo solo había estado corriendo porque se había enterado que la nueva estaba inconsciente. La pelicafe no era amiga de Daidouji pero la chica le había caído bien, y ella estaba preocupada por su salud.

- Perdón, me tengo que ir enserio lo lamento sempai – dijo ella rápidamente antes de que intentara irse por un lado cuando el la cogió de la muñeca – ¿Eh? – los nervios estaban en su voz ante el toque de el

Lia sintió como algo se movió en su interior. Una calidez fluyo por su mente mientras su cuerpo se relajaba ante su tacto cálido. Observo los hermosos ojos grises que le miraban con miedo y vergüenza a la vez. ¿Qué era eso? Otra vez la misma conexión que sintió cuando sus ojos se habían encontrado hace unos momentos. Sus mejillas ardieron cuando notaron la belleza del joven, en verdad ninguna de las antiguas amantes de Atsuya Fubuki habían errado en decir lo bello que era. Su cabello rosado, con sus ojos grises y esa piel blanca lo hacían ver como el modelo de hombre que una deseaba. Aunque su fama era otra, y una no muy bonita por decirlo así. Solían decir que el era un mujeriego de lo peor, y había mantenido amoríos incluso con mujeres casadas. ¿Seria verdad? No lo sabia ni lo quería saber tampoco.

"_¡Es nuestra!_" **Grito la mente del pelirosa otra vez. Había sujetado a la joven cuando esta estaba dispuesta a marcharse, no sabia la maldita razón pero su cuerpo solo había reaccionado por si mismo. **"_Nos pertenece" _**Volvió a gritar el lobo en la mente del pobre ojigris que ya estaba debatiéndose si matarse para que la voz se callara o seguir la orden de su animal. ¿Por qué le estaba sucediendo esto? No lo sabia, pero necesitaba averiguarlo. Los ojos de ella despertaban algo nuevo en él, algo pasional que nuca antes ninguna de sus amantes lo había hecho. **"_Mía_" **grito el lobo. **"_¡No!_"** Le grito Atsuya enojado **"_¡Cállate y déjame en paz!_" **soltó a la joven cuando un dulce aroma llego a el paralizándolo. **

Sin poderlo evitar sus orejas y su cola de lobo aparecieron por arte de magia, sorprendiéndolo a él y a la pelicafe quien abrió los ojos sorprendida. Su cola se movía con euforia mientras sus orejitas se movían pidiendo atenciones. El dulce aroma llego con más fuerza a sus fosas nasales haciéndolo gemir de gusto. Jazmín. Delicioso jazmín que lo estaba enloqueciendo de deseo. Y el aroma enloquecedor provenía de esa pequeña jovencita de hermoso rostro que le estaba mirando aterrada.

- ¡Lo siento! – grito Lia horrorizada antes de que se zafara del agarre y saliera corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo

- ¡Eh! ¡Espera! – grito Atsuya sorprendido cuando noto lo veloz que era – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Alto!

El pelirosa iba a ir en su búsqueda cuando tiraron con fuerza de su pobre cola comenzando a arrastrarlo mientras el chillaba adolorido. ¡Dolía con el infierno! Todo por culpa del desgraciado de goenji-baka que le había arruinado su pobre cola con esa quemadura que aun no sanaba. Miro hacia su agresor notando que era su propio hermano el que tiraba de él con fuerza.

- ¡Wa! ¡Suéltame Shirou! – grito el chico adolorido mientras hacia un berrinche – ¡Debo de buscar a la chica jazmín! – grito intentando escapar

- ¿Chica jazmín? – pregunto Shirou sin entender antes de que se hiciera una idea de lo que hablaba su hermano – Atsuya, deja en paz a las pobre chicas, además debes hacer tu tarea – le recordó haciendo gemir de horror al pelirosa

- ¡La chica jazmín! – seguía gritando el pelirosa mientras una gota resbalaba por la cabeza del pelirosa

"_En verdad Atsuya ya enloqueció_" **Pensó el peligris mientras caminaba arrastrando a su hermano quien solo chillaba mencionando a su chica jazmín. ¿De donde había sacado ese apodo? ¿Quién era esa chica? Bufo antes de que negara con la cabeza. **_"Esta decidido, compare esa correa de la que tanto he pensado_"** Aseguro Shirou serio mientras continuaba arrastrando al pobre lobo que solo chillaba ya por el dolor de su cola quemada, que aun no estaba completamente sana. Al menos algo era seguro, y era que la chica jazmín de Atsuya volvería a aparecer pronto.**

* * *

Le dolía la cabeza. Era un infierno que le estaba torturando con furia intacta, todo era fuego, un fuego intenso que le quemaba. Estaba alrededor de ella, atrapándola mientras la había acorralado contra una pared. Las lágrimas junto al miedo le invadieron cuando las llamas se alzaron cubriendo su pobre cuerpo. No podía huir, estaba atrapada y pronto seria incinerada en este lugar. En su propia casa junto a su hermana. Escucho los gritos de la pequeña, el miedo estaba junto a las dos. Quería salvar a su hermana pero no podía, no lo lograría cuando el propio fuego la iba a matar en unos segundos. El grito de dolor le atravesó las entrañas haciéndola chillar.

- ¡Hikari! – grito una voz que la trajo a la realidad

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando despertó de la pesadilla que había estado viviendo segundos antes. Cerró un momento los ojos y los volvió a abrir encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Izumi. La rubia estaba sentada a su lado mientras le cogía de la mano con preocupación, no sabia como reaccionar. Aun su mente divagaba por aquel sueño que siempre le atormentaba cuando hallaba alguna oportunidad. Llevo agotada su mano derecha a su frente y seco un poco el sudor que la pesadilla le había provocado. Odiaba tener que recordar su pasado, el odioso destino que había ocurrido años atrás. Siempre estaban en su mente y eso ya le atormentaba demasiado, haciéndole llorar cuando nadie le veía.

"_¿Hasta cuando seguiré así?"_ **Pregunto en su mente la interrogante. Quería liberarse de sus fantasmas, ser libre y respirar en paz al fin sin que las pesadillas le golpearan con fuerza ocasionándole este dolor que nada más traía más sufrimiento a su propia alma. Oscureciéndola de tristeza y dolor que la volvía mas triste de lo que ya era. **"_¿Merezco esto? Se que fue mi culpa pero ya no quiero seguir recordándolo"_** Una lagrima quiso deslizarse por su mejilla pero no se lo permitió. No quería que su amiga le viera derramar ni una sola lágrima más, no con su pasado oscuro. Debía de olvidarlo y seguir adelante. Aunque eso le costara mas de lo que ella misma pensaba. **

- Hika-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto con preocupación la rubia dejando sin saber que decir a Hikari

Sonrió forzadamente y asintió con diversión fingida. En estos momentos solo deseaba estar acompañada de alguien, no estar sola como siempre decía que quería estar.

- Estoy bien Izumi, no te preocupes – dijo divertida la joven a lo que la chica sonrió antes de que riera con melodía – ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? Porque eso ocurrió ¿Verdad?

- La verdad si, creo que sufriste un ataque de nervios – dijo la ojirosa preocupada – ¿En verdad estas bien?

- Si – reafirmo la pelinegra asintiendo

Miro a su alrededor notando las blancas paredes de lugar, junto a unos estantes llenos de medicamentos y hierbas extrañas que no conocía. Sus ojos se agrandaron un poco ante la diversidad de fármacos, en lugar de ser una enfermería parecía una enorme farmacia. ¿Por qué tantos objetos? Era lo que siempre se preguntaban todos y lo que actualmente Hikari se preguntaba. Enderezándose con delicadeza bajo de la camilla y miro hacia una de las vitrinas en específico. Una en donde había unas hiervas extrañas de nombre en otra lengua.

- La enfermería es algo extraña – susurro sorprendida aun Hikari – tiene demasiadas cosas

- Si, también me sorprendí al verla y por cierto tenias razón – dijo la chica divertida

La ojiplata arqueo una ceja sin entender a lo que se refería su amiga con aquello. Entonces la puerta se abrió dejando ver a los tres chicos que les habían acompañado.

- Naomi-san si era una vampiresa – dijo Izumi sonriente cuando a la pelinegra casi se le viene el mundo encima

Soltó un grito antes de que corriera con rapidez buscando algo entre las repisas ocasionando que unas gotas resbalaran por las cabezas de todos. Cuando la pelinegra hayo lo que tanto buscaba enseño a Naomi unos dientes de ajo.

- ¡Aléjate de mi chupasangre! – grito la ojiplata haciendo aparecer más gotas en las cabezas a todos – ¡No te gustara mi sabor! ¡Lo juro! ¡Soy algo salada en sangre!

- ¿Es posible ser salado en sangre? – pregunto Midorikawa sorprendiendo mientras Naomi reía nerviosa

- Soy una vampiresa, si mujer pero no bebo sangre de las mujeres sino de los humanos varones – contesto la ojiesmeralda sorprendiendo a Hikari

- ¿No me chuparas la sangre? – pregunto Hikari desconfiada a lo que Naomi asintió haciéndole reír nerviosa – esto…disculpas entonces por el espectáculo

La pelinegra tenia las mejillas rojas de la vergüenza sobre lo que había ocurrido hace tan solo unos momentos. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? Los errores podían ocurrir además no era su culpa. Ella no sabia nada de este mundo y todo era algo nuevo aun para la ojiplata. Suspiro resignándose a aceptar la realidad y entender que pronto después de todo, ella tendría que aceptar la realidad. Su vida ya no era normal y si quería encajar en este mundo tenía que seguir las leyes de los monstruos. Miro a las dos jóvenes de las que había huido y bajo la cabeza en disculpas a lo que ellas rieron asintiendo divertidas.

- Soy Naomi Akatsuki, tengo 17 y voy en la otra aula de primer año – dijo la de cabellera lacia – como ya sabes soy una vampiresa

- Yo soy Yuko Fujiwara – se presento la de cabello rizado con alegría – soy un hada y la futura reina del mundo de estas

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras todos procesaban esto ultimo que había dicho la de cabellera castaña. ¿La reina de las hadas? Ok, eso no se lo esperaba. Ni mucho menos que en verdad existiera una reina de esa especie. Una gota resbalo por su cabeza al recordar que muchas veces Akari le había dicho que las hadas existían y cosas por el estilo, pero siempre Hikari le había terminado diciendo que cuando existiera un hada…ella seria una bruja. ¿La vida era irónica? Al parecer desgraciadamente si lo era, y mucho. Sonrió nerviosa a la princesa de las hadas mientras esta le devolvía una sonrisa de amabilidad.

- Bien y el era Midorikawa ¿No? – pregunto Hikari a lo que el peliverde asintió divertido – entiéndanme un poco chicos, todo esto es nuevo para mi y yo soy algo… escéptica en todo esto

- Pero dijiste que te gustaban los libros paranormales – dijo Izumi a lo que Hikari asintió

- Si, lo dije pero no creían en ellos ya que siempre pensé que todo esto era una simple leyenda – reafirmo Hikari

Midorikawa se iba a quejar cuando de repente escucharon un grito que vino desde afuera del cuarto. Se miraron entre si sorprendidos antes de que salieran como alma que lleva al diablo afuera encontrándose con una escena que le dejo sorprendidos y con la boca abierta. Dos chicas se estaban peleando en el suelo, y si la vista no le fallaba a la pelinegra. Esa era Natsumi Raimon, la hija del director y a su lado estaba una pelirroja que le agarraba de las greñas gritándole la porquería que era. Ninguno salía del trance hasta que Hikari maldijo por lo bajo y corriendo las separo con facilidad mientras estas aun gritaban entre si. El peliverde tuvo que ir en ayuda de la pelinegra, sosteniendo a la ojimorada que quería volver a golpear a la castaña que estaba en posición defensiva.

- ¡Eres una perra Natsumi! ¡Lo hiciste a propósito! – grito enojada la de cabellos rojos mientras la ojicastaña le sonrió con burla

- No es mi culpa que Fuyuka se haya dado cuenta que tu banda de cuarta no valía la pena – se defendió la ojicastaña mientras la pelirroja le miro con sus ojos oscurecidos de la rabia contenida en su interior

- ¡Perra! ¡Te matare! – grito la pelirroja pero Midorikawa le sostuvo conteniéndola – ¡Suéltame Midorikawa!

- Cálmate Hanaco, no vale la pena – le murmuro el ojicarbon mirando feo a Natsumi – ya déjala en paz Natsumi

- Eso pasa Mishima por rechazarme en tu patética banda, y espero la canción que cantaran frente a todos – dijo con burla mientras se daba media vuelta alejándose de todas

Hikari miro enojada a la ojicastaña que ya se iba. En verdad había sido muy cruel al decirle todo eso a la pelirroja, y de seguro por ser hija del director debía de tener beneficios. Soltó un suspiro y se dirigió con las demás a ver a la ojimorada quien solo soltaba lagrimas de frustración y rabia por la injusticia que se había cometido ese día. La ojiplata se sintió mal, no le gustaba eso. Que la gente fuera injusta y cruel, pero había sido tomada la decisión y ahora ya no se podía dar vuelta atrás.

- En verdad siento lo de la banda Hanaco – dijo Midorikawa tristemente – ¿Qué es lo qe ha sucedido?

La pelirroja soltó un suspiro cansino cuando negó con la cabeza agachando la mirada mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla. No le quedo de otra mas que contarle a Midorikawa todo lo que había sucedido mientras que los que la escuchaban sentían lastima por todo.

- No, no tengo ninguna vocalista – se quejo la ojimorada – Natsumi ha amenazado a todas las jóvenes que tienen buena voz y no he encontrado nada mas en primer año

- ¡Pero que bruja es esa chica! – exclamo Yuko enojada mientras Naomi soltaba un sonido de asco

- Es una porquería enserio – dijo la de ojos color esmeralda mientras el peliverde asentía

**Izumi sintió lastima por la pobre Hanaco. Enserio quería ayudarla, pero la rubia no se especializaba en canto sino en baile. Aunque sus padres no lo supieran, la de ojos color rosa deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser algún día una gran bailarina que superara a las propias humanas que se creían mucho en este arte solo por tener piernas. Pero este no era el momento de ese pensamiento, ahora lo importante era la vocalista.** "_¿Dónde podrían hallar una cantante a estas alturas?_" **Se pregunto la joven mirando a todos lados cuando de repente fijo su vista en Hikari. **"_Me gusta escuchar música, cantar…_" **Se dijo recordando las palabras de la ojiplata. **"_¡Eso era!_"**Se dijo sonriente antes de que encontrara la solución al problema. ¡Era Hikari! El grito que soltó en su mente llamo la atención de la misma pelinegra y de la vampiresa. **

- ¿Qué hallaste Izumi? – pregunto Hikari extrañada cuando la rubia sonrió de lado

- ¡Encontré a tu vocalista! – exclamo de lo mas feliz la rubia mientras todos abrían los ojos como platos

**Hanaco sintió como el alivio por fin llegaba a ella. **"_¿Quién es mi vocalista?" _**Pensó desesperada la pelirroja mirando con suplica a la joven ojirosa, quien le sonrió dándole tranquilidad. **"_Por favor que sea una buena cantante_" **Rogo en su mente la pelirroja mientras veía a la joven que exudaba solo felicidad y alegría de al fin haber encontrado la solución a tan enorme problema. **

- ¡Tu cantante debe de ser Hikari! – exclamo la sirena de bellos cabellos rubios mientras sonreía

El silencio reino en el lugar mientras algunas aves volaban con belleza fuera de la escuela, haciendo de vez en cuando una pirueta elegante. El bosque expresaba su paz mientras algunos animales salvajes habitaban con normalidad su hogar, sin nada que los perturbara o les hiciera asustar. En verdad era el mejor lugar para vivir claro estaba cuando de repente la paz se extinguió. Un grito de horror resonó en el bosque, proveniente de la escuela. Los animales solo huyeron ocultándose asustados.

- ¡Estas demente! ¡No hare eso! – se escucho la melodiosa voz gritar de nuevo asustando a los pobres animalillos que solo se ocultaron

Las aves que habían estado volando se movieron mal y cayeron al suelo de golpe antes de que huyeran ocultándose de nuevo mientras los gritos resonaban haciéndolos suplicar por sus pobres vidas. Pobre de aquel que haya hecho enojar a esa chica de cabello color negro que gritaba como si alguien le acabara de hacer la peor de las burlas. Otro grito resonó y las aves solo se ocultaron mientras los mismos arboles en su interior tenían miedo, aunque esto no fuera posible ya.

* * *

Alejandra caminaba por los pasillos mientas buscaba el modo de matar a la desgraciada perra de Natsumi luego de lo que había hecho. Gruño una maldición sintiendo como su lado guerrero salía a la luz. Los colmillos, las garras e incluso sus cuernos querían salir demostrando su verdadera forma. Intento contener el aliento y expulsarlos segundos después para lograr la relajación que necesitaba urgentemente. El estrés estaba con ella, ¿Y como no? Se había cometido una gran injusticia y ella no podía ayudar a su amiga en estos momentos. Mordiéndose el labio inferior continuo caminando cuando casi choca con una persona. Levanto la vista encolerizada con su mal humor cuando noto quien era el torpe de siempre. ¡Tenia que ser él! Cuando no la suerte era una desgraciada de lo peor.

La sonrisa descarada que el le brindo le hizo sentir un escalofrió por su espalda mientras apretaba los dientes diciéndose que no valía la pena matarlo. El jamás cambiaria y eso era lo que hacia rabiar a Alejandra, que el fuera tan "santurrón" en apariencia cuando en realidad era un verdadero demonio. Su larga cabellera era de un color rubio dorado como el mismo oro que cualquiera desearía poseer, sus ojos eran un extraño color rojo sangre que brillaba con descaro mirándole con burla y seducción. La bella piel nívea que parecía un poco como porcelana, alto y con músculos notables al igual que muchos de los hombres que eran populares en la secundaria. Terumi Afuro, un noble alto. Y una de las razas más extrañas del mundo. Un grigori o ángel caído.

- Hola Ryusaki – dijo el con un tono seductor que haría desmayar a cualquier mocosa que le viera pero no a la pelicafe-cobrizo – ¿Cómo haz estado?

Ella sonrió con burla, seduciéndolo también. Además, ¿No era mejor jugar un juego justo? Si el seducía, ella tenia el mismo derecho a hacerlo.

- Muy bien sin verte la cara Afuro – dijo ella con diversión haciendo un delicado contoneo de las caderas llamando la atención del rubio quien sonrió burlón ante la acción de ella

- No me digas – dijo el sonriendo mas cogiéndole un mechón de cabello a lo que ella le miro de manera divertida aquella acción

"_Intenta seducirte como siempre_" **Pensó ella riendo en su mente. Conocía a este chico desde hace un año cuando ambos llegaron a esta escuela, en diferentes aulas pero el destino les hizo conocerse. **"_El peor día de mi vida_" **Se dijo en su mente fastidiada, porque Alejandra no soportaba a ese chico que se creía de lo mejor. Ella era una chica de fuerte carácter, jamás dejándose dominar por nada ni nadie, y mucho menos seguiría a este tío engreído que se creía el ultimo hombre del universo. **"_Antes muerta, que enamorarme de el o dejarme seducir_"

Afuro no pudo evitar reír al sentir como la chica le fulminaba con la mirada y a la vez leía sus pensamientos. El no la odiaba como ella a él, es mas, lo que el sentía por ella era una fuerte atracción que algunas veces lo volvía loco de deseo por la ojicafé. La preciosa joven le esquivo la mirada con agresividad haciéndolo sonreír de lado burlón. Le gustaba en todo sentido, aun más con ese instinto respondón y retador que lo enloquecía de rabia muchas veces. ¿No era divertida en esa personalidad? lo era, eso le hacia reír demasiadas veces además de que su actividad preferida era hacerla enojar.

- Deberías de ser menos altanera – dijo el ojirojo mientras negaba con la cabeza a lo que ella solo bufo con fastidio – ¿No te han dicho que eres muy hermosa?

- En realidad me lo dicen todo el tiempo – dijo la ojicafé con un tono cortante – adiós afuro – con un tono seco – y ojala te mueras de paso

La risa burlona y masculina de él resonó en el pasillo, mientras la hermosa joven solo se alejaba con fastidio del rubio. Ella tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo con ese "rubiecito" (Como ella le solía llamar). Aun podía escuchar las carcajadas que aquel engreído soltaba, por lo que una travesura se le ocurrió. Con una sonrisilla movió su mano y fuego apareció cerca del chico sorprendiéndolo y haciéndolo chocar contra la pared por la sorpresa. Ella soltó una carcajada y el le fulmino con la mirada airado por su jueguito.

- Venganza – dijo ella en un susurro que fue escuchado – adiosito rubiecito

- ¡JA JA! – dijo con sarcasmo el rubio – muy graciosa – el tono era mordaz – súcuba tonta

**No le importo ni el apodo que le dio en esos momentos porque al menos su furia había sido suavizada haciéndole sonreír. **"_Gracias rubiecito_" **Pensó con mejor humor mientras caminaba de forma seductora llamando la atención de todo hombre que pasaba por su lado. Estos como siempre, ante el encanto de la joven demonio, soltaban silbidos y palabras obscenas. **"_Pervertidos del demonio, suéñense que algún día me metería en sus sueños_"** Se dijo ella en su mente con enojo, nunca con seres que la deseaban a cada momento para pasar el rato nada más. **

- Hombres – dijo Alejandra en un suspiro – son seres que nunca entenderé

Le vio irse antes de que una sonrisa curvara sus labios antes de que soltara una carcajada de diversión. Se apoyo en la pared del pasillo, observando como la sensual pelicafe-cobrizo caminaba alejándose de el y de todos. Ella podía quejarse, gruñir, ser enojona y vengarse de él pero así le gustaba la fierecilla. Cuando la chica salió de su vista se enderezo y dirigió su camino hacia el auditorio donde se daría la bienvenida a todos los alumnos. Según sabia hoy se cantaría una canción, de la banda Blood Star, muy reconocida entre los miembros de aquí. Aunque los pensamientos de el estaban mas concentrados en la sensual súcuba que en otra cosa.

* * *

El cuarto era la sala de música. Enorme para ser de una simple escuela, pensaron Hikari, Izumi, Naomi y Yuko mientras la recorrían con la mirada. Paredes de un color madera con algunas sillas en filas. Guitarras colgadas en las paredes como adornos al igual que cuadros de personajes que ninguna de ellas conocía. Todo tipo de instrumento musical estaba en ese lugar, desde el pequeño triangulo (instrumento musical) hasta la enorme batería que tocaba Hayato. El sueño de cualquier músico en su sano juicio que viera este lugar.

- Bueno ellos son Hayato y Kuroi – presento Hanaco a los otros dos integrantes de la banda – ella es nuestra nueva vocalista Hikari Daidouji

Ambos sonrieron mientras miraban divertidos a la joven Hikari. Esta solo asentía queriendo decir que esto no podía ocurrir.

- Pues al menos ya tenemos cantante – dijo mas tranquilo Hayato a lo que Hikari maldecía en su mente

"_¡¿Por qué yo?!" _**Grito en su mente enojada mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Izumi quien le miro con disculpas en los ojos. A su alrededor la estaban estudiando dos chicos mientras Hanaco estaba con una sonrisa aliviada y una felicidad enorme. Todo esto por culpa de su "amiga" la sirena. Comprendido, la próxima vez se alejaría de las sirenas. **_"¡Dejen de mirarme!"_ **Gritaba en su mente la joven aburrida de que fuera el fenómeno nuevo de esta banda de rock. **"_¿Por qué entre toda la gente yo?_" **Era cierto que ella sabia cantar, herencia de su querida madre, que era cantante, pero solo había un pequeño problema y era que sufría de pánico escénico. **

- No cantare, lo siento Hanaco pero no puedo – se disculpo Hikari avergonzada a lo que la pelirroja le suplico con la mirada – ¡Sufro de pánico escénico!

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron todos sorprendidos

Kuroi miro horrorizado a Hanaco quien solo le devolvió la mirada con decepción. Habían encontrado a la chica adecuada pero esta tenia un problema escénico. Solo había una opción entonces y esa era renunciar a cantar la canción.

- Siento mucho esto en verdad – dijo en disculpas Hikari – se los iba a decir pero Hanaco me trajo corriendo y no tuve tiempo

- No te preocupes Daidouji, es solo una lastima pero que se le va a hacer – dijo con una sonrisa triste Hanaco

- Si, anda no pasa nada Daidouji – dijo Hayato algo desilusionado mientras Midorikawa miraba con pena a la banda igual que el resto

Hikari se sentía como la peor porquería ante lo que había pasado, miro con disculpas en los ojos a aquellos jóvenes cuando una risa le hizo fruncir el ceño. Volteo la mirada junto a todos los demás cuando vieron a la castaña de hace un rato riéndose con superioridad en el tono. La pelinegra apretó los puños indignada ante eso, detestaba que la gente hiciera esto. Detestaba a los que se creían superiores y de paso gustaban de humillar a la gente. Esa castaña no le había agradado desde que la conoció, a pesar de que su padre había sido muy amable cuando lo conoció. Natsumi se acerco de manera elegante hacia ellos mientras la sonrisa de egocentrismo aun curvaba sus labios.

- ¡Pero que mala suerte Hanaco! ¡La vocalista que necesitabas con pánico escénico! ¿No es divertido? – pregunto con burla la castaña a lo que la ojimorada le miro feo – Pero bueno, así es la vida ¿Segura que no quieres que cante yo en su lugar?

- ¡Antes muerta! – grito Hanaco echa furia haciendo fruncir el ceño de enojo a la ojicastaña – eres de lo peor bruja

- ¡No me hables en ese tono dragona de cuarta! ¡Que encima te aceptaron aquí por lastima! – le devolvió Natsumi dejando fríos a todos

**Hikari observo como Hanaco se quedo en silencio mientras bajaba la mirada dolida ante aquellas duras palabras que había dicho la hija del director.** "_¡¿Cómo se atrevía?!_" **Pensó encolerizada la joven antes de que avanzara pero Izumi le cogió de la mano diciéndole en silencio que no debía de seguirle el juego. **_"Muy cierto" _**Razono mejor la joven, pero quería hacer algo por ellos, y solo había una cosa que podía hacer. Con todo el valor que tenía se enderezo mirando con seriedad a la de cabellos castaños quien le fulmino con la mirada. **

- No será necesario que cante Natsumi-san, porque "yo" – resalto la ultima palabra la ojiplata – cantare con Blood Star

Los ojos de todos se abrieron sorprendidos ante aquella declaración. Nadie se la esperaba y mucho menos ahora cuando la joven había confesado que sufría de pánico escénico. ¿Cómo rayos atravesaría ese miedo? Debía de tener algún plan para esto, o al menos eso rogaban todos ya que se la veía demasiado seguro y firme en su decisión que parecía como si fuera una cantante famosa. Los labios de Natsumi se torcieron en una mueca de enojo y rabia, estaba furiosa con el atrevimiento de aquella estúpida novata. Nadie superaba a Natsumi Raimon, ni ahora ni nunca.

- Pues será divertido ver como hacen el ridículo – dijo Natsumi con fastidio antes de que se girara sobre sus talones y comenzara a marcharse de mal humor – verán como hacen el peor show de la historia

Solo se marcho ante sus ultimas palabras mientras Izumi, Yuko y Naomi veían serias a Hikari quien solo suspiro. El pánico escénico no era cosa fácil, y lo que iba a hacer seria un reto muy grande.

- Daidouji-san ¿Estas segura de esto? – pregunto Hanaco seria y aun dolida por las palabras de Natsumi – en verdad te necesitamos

- Y les ayudare ahora, pase lo que pase – dijo con seguridad Hikari – no le daré el gusto a Natsumi pero ¿Qué canción cantaremos?

- Eso déjanoslo a nosotros pequeña – dijo divertido Kuroi a lo que ella le arqueo una ceja ante el apodo – cuando escuchemos tu voz decidiremos un apodo mejor

- Por lo que por el momento te diremos pequeña – dijo con burla Hayato haciéndola suspirar

- ¡Pero antes! ¡Tenemos que ver sus ropas! – grito una voz que los trajo a la realidad

Los jóvenes observaron como una joven de bello cabello color café-cobrizo corría acercándose a ellos con diversión en el rostro. Sus bellos ojos cafés brillaban vivaces mientras llegaba hasta ellos sosteniendo unas bolsas negras que hicieron fruncir el ceño a Midorikawa, Naomi, Hikari, Izumi y Yuko. Querían preguntar pero no podían ya que la joven miraba algo enfadada a los miembros de banda, quienes solo sudaban frio.

- ¡Debieron decirme que habían conseguido vocalista! – grito encolerizada la ojicafé – me acabo de enterar hace unos momentos cuando unos chicos hablaban – ¿Saben lo difícil que es regresarse con rapidez de mi cuarto y traerles sus ropas?

- Lo sentimos Alejandra-sama – dijeron llorando a cascaditas los tres regañados

**Unas gotas aparecieron en las cabezas de los demás mientras veían a la ojicafé **_"Esta chica parece la madre de esos tres" _**Pensaron asustados. **

- ¡Tu! – exclamo señalando a Hikari quien arqueo una ceja – vente que te arreglare en estos momentos, por cierto me llamo Alejandra Ryusaki – ¡Muévanse todos!

- ¡Si señora! – dijeron el trió mientras cogían las bolsas que decían sus nombres y se metían a unos cuartos del lugar

- Ahora sígueme ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto? – pregunto Alejandra mientras jalaba a Hikari quien fulmino a Izumi con la mirada

- Hikari Daidouji – dijo esta cuando la ojicafé asintió

- Un placer conocerte y bienvenida a Blood Star – dijo simplemente Alejandra

Hikari asintió mientras era metida a una habitación junto a la joven. De inmediato la bolsa negra termino entre sus manos, donde seguramente estaba su conjunto. Aunque la pelinegra dudaba de la talla, seria a la suerte en todo caso. Suspirando y con nervios procedió a abrir la bolsa y sacar la ropa lista para vestirse y por primera vez superar uno de sus miedos tan grandes.

* * *

Corría apurada lista para ver a su mejor amigo cuando casi choca contra alguien. Con su agilidad felina esquivaba a todos los que se metían en su camino mientras su acompañante le imitaba con la misma facilidad. Casi llegaban, al menos eso parecía al fin y al cabo ambos eran nuevos, por lo que no conocían aquel lugar. Una puerta decía sala de música, ya habían llegado. Sonrió de forma burlona dándose más prisa hasta que abrió la puerta de par en par e ingreso con rapidez siendo seguida por su amigo. Habían algunos jóvenes sentados en unas sillas esperando a alguien cuando la felina reconoció a una de sus amigas sonriendo. La elegancia de los de su especie le hizo atravesar el lugar rápidamente hasta que termino frente a Naomi.

- Eres mala te espere fuera de tu aula y ya no estabas – se quejo con diversión en su voz a lo que Naomi rio

- Culpa de Yuko, dejando ese tema de lado ¿Quién es ese que vino contigo? – pregunto curiosa la ojiverde a lo que la ojiazul sonrió

- ¡Toramaru ven aquí! – dijo Hoshiri a lo que el acompañante de la chica se acerco

Izumi alzo la vista encontrándose con una mirada de color verde que le dejo sorprendida al igual que aquella persona. Tenía la cabellera de color negra algo en punta con la piel de un tono vainilla suave. Algo alto y de buen físico, bastante guapo para decir verdad. Pero lo que llamaba más la atención a la rubia eran los bellos ojos verdes que le hacían retroceder en el tiempo, hasta un día en su niñez cuando había conocido a un pequeño niño pelinegro con los mismos ojos. El arqueo una ceja curioso, cuando ella se dio cuenta de que estaba observándolo por mucho tiempo, por lo que sus mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza. No se sentía muy cómoda en presencia de el pero aun mas porque ese chico le traía recuerdos hermosos de su infancia. Recuerdos que quería lamentablemente olvidar algunas veces.

- Hola soy toramaru Utsunomiya – se presento el chico sonriendo con amabilidad a lo que todos sonrieron mientras Midorikawa silbaba

- ¡Hola toramaru! – saludo con normalidad el peliverde sorprendiendo a Naomi

- ¿Lo conoces Midorikawa? – pregunto sorprendida la castaña a lo que el ojicarbon asintió como si la respuesta fuera muy obvia

- ¡Esperen! – exclamo sorprendida Izumi entendiendo recién todo – ¿Todos se conocen? – el tono de sorpresa era bastante a lo que Naomi asintió

- Midorikawa es mi mejor amigo, Yuko y yo ya nos conocemos junto a Hoshiri aunque no se de donde este tonto conoce al chico felino – dijo simplemente la joven señalando a toramaru

- ¡Es mi sempai! – dijo con una sonrisa el chico haciendo suspirar a la pobre rubia que estaba ya cansada – ¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?

**Aquellas simples palabras hicieron regresar a la rubia al pasado cuando aquel niño pelinegro de brillantes ojos de color verde le sonreía extendiéndole la mano amistosamente.** "_¿Cómo te llamas por cierto?_" **Los nervios le hicieron sentir como aquella vez, como cuando estaba frente a ese niño que era parte importante de su vida.** "_Es él, es él_" **Susurraba su mente pero ella negaba con la cabeza con rapidez, diciéndose que no podía ser porque eso ocurrió cuando ella al menos debía de tener siete u ocho años. **_"No, estas equivocada. No puede ser él, lo estoy confundiendo, solo debe de ser una coincidencia"_** Pensó antes de que sonriera con amabilidad a los jóvenes.**

- Izumi Ningyo – dijo ella cuando Hoshiri y toramaru abrieron los ojos sorprendidos – ¿Qué sucede?

- ¡Wa! ¡Es una sirena! – gritaron antes de que se cayeran para atrás sorprendidos

- Esto…Kozakura-san yo se lo dije en clase, vamos a la misma – dijo con una gota resbalándole por la cabeza la rubia mientras ambos jóvenes seguían en el suelo retrocediendo

- ¡Wa! ¡Un pez grande! – exclamaron con ojos brillantes saltando antes de que se lanzaran sobre la chica

Izumi esquivo con rapidez a Hoshiri quien termino cayendo sobre una silla y quejándose pero al que no logro esquivar fue a toramaru. Este cayo sobre la chica haciéndolos aterrizar en el frio suelo. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron como platos al ver lo cerca que quedo su rostro contra el del ojiverde. A milímetros mientras sus alientos se combinaban en uno. Las mejillas de ambos ardieron antes de que se separaran terriblemente avergonzados y con sus corazones latiendo a un ritmo acelerado. Algunas miradas picaras no pasaron desapercibidas, en especial por parte de Yuko quien solo rio bajito ante esa pequeña escena.

- Lo lamento Ningyo-san – dijo bajando la cabeza un sonrojado toramaru – lo que sucede es que cuando un werecat ve a una sirena siempre se pone así…lo lamento enserio

- No hay problema – dijo sonrojada Izumi mientras unas risillas se escuchaban bajito – no te preocupes toramaru

El corazón del joven werecat latía acelerado mientras miraba a la hermosa sirena con vergüenza de lo que había hecho. No podía evitar su naturaleza, y esa le decía que cuando escuchara la palabra sirena se lanzara sobre ella para acurrucarse. ¿Extraño? Si, pero eso se debía a que los werecats tenían una debilidad por los peces y la leche, ocasionando que cuando vieran una sirena por ejemplo (en su forma monstruosa y con cola), se lanzaran acariciándola y lamiéndoles un poco después de todo eran peces grandes. Pero cuando se había lanzado contra esta sirena no puedo evitar recordar a una niña de su infancia. Una pequeña rubia y de brillantes ojos rosas.

"_¿Serás mi amigo?_" **Esas palabras de repente surgieron en su mente haciéndolo retroceder en el tiempo. **_"Claro que si, seremos grandes amigos" _**Había sido la sencilla respuesta de el antes de que comenzaran a jugar juntos con un balón de futbol como buenos amigos que habían sido. **_"Pero no es ella"_** Se recordó con tristeza, solo se parecía pero no era esa pequeña niña de su infancia. De la que incluso el se había enamorado.**

* * *

Ikki caminaba junto a Laura, listas para ir al auditorio como muchos estaban siendo ordenados, ella rodo los ojos fastidiada cuando de repente observo de lejos como un chico de cabellos castaños con unos atrayentes ojos de color negro que le llamaron la atención. Tenia la piel morena, bastante atractivo que le llamaba mucho la atención cuando lo reconoció y maldijo por lo bajo su suerte. Entre todos los hombres del mundo debía de encontrarse con el aquí, cosa que a ella no le gustaba para nada. Ignorándolo solo lo paso de largo mientras su corazón latía acelerado y su pulso aumentaba a uno demasiado rápido. Sabia muy bien que el le había reconocido pero no le había hablado por gusto de ella.

- ¿Te pasa algo Ikki? – pregunto Laura a lo que la chica solo negó con la cabeza cuando casi tropiezan con Etsuko y Shion – ¿Qué sucede?

- Nada solo que no entiendo ¿Por qué debemos ir al auditorio? – pregunto Etsuko cuando Laura se encogió de hombros

- No tengo ni la menor idea – confirmo Ikki cuando un grupo de chicos paso a un lado de ellas mientras muchas mujeres los seguían como locas

La pelirroja apretó los dientes mientras veía como seguían al estúpido ese como fieles perros, esperando a que el les diera atenciones. No es que a ella le importara tampoco, porque al fin y al cabo era la vida de él, y tenía todo el derecho a hacerla como le viniera en gana aunque de alguna forma eso no le gustara a la ojiverde. Mordiéndose el labio inferior de rabia paso a un lado junto a sus amigas diciéndose que le daba lo más mínimo cuantas amantes tenga ese idiota porque de todas maneras ella no se casaría con el ni ahora ni nunca. Apuro el paso cuando Laura chillo feliz antes de que se lanzara a abrazar a su amiga Shimori que acababa de llegar junto a las otras jóvenes.

- Así que estas también en esta escuela ¿Eh Hide? – susurro bajo Ikki antes de que se diera vuelta empezando a hablar con las demás de algunos temas

**No se había esperado que el estuviera aquí, ya que había oído que el líder de la manada de los kitsune de Italia mandarían a su hijo al Raimon de Italia, no al de Japón. Rio en su mente al entender al fin porque su padre había insistido tanto que viniera a la escuela japonesa.** "_Que ingenua fui, me tendió una trampa_" **Pensó enojada mientras recordaba como su padre le había pedido en suplica que ella viniera a la escuela de Japón. **_"No te daré el gusto padre, y no me enamorare de ese líder kitsune"_

* * *

Cuando finalmente salieron Hayato y Kuroi las chicas se quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban avergonzadas. ¡Se veían geniales! En todo sentido, en verdad Alejandra era un excelente modista para bandas porque dejaría hasta a los mismos reyes e Inglaterra fuera de lugar con su ropa anticuada, porque esta chica era la reina de la moda. Observaron de pies a cabeza, otra vez a los jóvenes, aun sin poderse creer que la ropa en verdad les quedara sensacional.

Hayato usaba unos jeans desteñidos negros que lo hacia ver como un chico malo de ciudad. Una camiseta de color roja con el dibujo de una calavera con huesos cruzados y encima de esta una chaqueta de cuero. Unas convers negras y como detalle final, y en la cabeza usaba una pañoleta de color roja. Su cabello iba algo desordenado pero dándole un aspecto fresco y seductor además de que sus ojos por fin se veían bien, mostrando el alegre tono gris que poseían.

Kuroi usaba algo un poco diferente. Unos jeans algo gastados de un tono negruzco con una camiseta de color roja, unos botines de cuero y como complemento una chaqueta del mismo material. Su cabello iba en desorden, dándole la rebeldía que ya poseía pero a la vez ese toque seductor y misterioso. El era en todo sentido un galán que cualquier mujer desearía poder tener aunque sea por unos momentos.

- Se ven geniales – dijo Midorikawa sonriente antes de que inflara las mejillas en un puchero – ¡Wa! ¡Quiero un conjunto así!

- Somos dos – dijo toramaru viendo asombrado la ropa antes de que levantara un pulgar en alto – genial sempai's

- Gracias – dijeron los chicos cuando Hayato alzo la mano divertido en saludo – hola Hoshiri, mas tarde quiero que me informes de todo acerca de tu primer día

- Entendido querido amigo – dijo ella con sarcasmo haciendo reír al pelinegro cuando salió Hanaco del cuarto

Vestía unos jeans pitillos pegados de color negro junto a un top de color rojo estilo corsé con toque negros que le hacían ver mas provocativa. Sobre esto usaba una chaqueta de cuero y unas convers rojas. Algunas pulseras negras en las manos y unos aretes rojos en forma de aros. Su larga melena la usaba atada en una cola alta de caballo dejando algunos mechones sueltos que caían con seducción sobre su rostro. Sus rojos labios se veían provocadores y ansiando ser besados por alguien junto al delineado negro en sus ojos y la sombra de un tono rojizo. Se veía sensual, hermosa y toda una guitarrista que pronto daría un concierto en unos pocos segundos.

- ¡Wow Mishima-san! – exclamo Izumi sorprendida al igual que todos – ¡Se ve genial!

- Arigatou, pero esto se lo debo a ale, por cierto ¿Dónde esta ella? – pregunto la joven curiosa cuando escucho una risa femenina

- Terminando de arreglar a mi obra maestra – dijo con simpleza la joven ojicafé cuando todos miraron a Hikari quien los dejo con la boca abierta

La joven pelinegra salió del cuarto mostrando el atuendo que Alejandra había elegido para ella y si que había elegido algo sorpresivo para todos. Hikari usaba una camiseta de color blanca pegada al cuerpo y delineando su bien formada delantera, un pantalón pitillo pegado color rojo con rayas escocesas negras y unos tacones altos de color negro. Su larga melena iba atada en una cola alta también solo que ahora era lacia y con dos mechones sobresaliendo. Sus seductores labios rojizos estaban entreabiertos seduciendo a cuanto hombre la veía y sus bellos ojos resaltaban con las sombras y el maquillaje dándole un toque perfecto.

- Hermosa – dijeron todos los chicos sonrojados y embobados mientras la chica caminaba con facilidad sobre sus tacones

- ¡Te ves genial Hika-chan! ¡Te queda perfecto! – dijo Izumi sonriente mientras la pelinegra se sonrojaba un poco

- Es hora Daidouji – dijo Hanaco con una sonrisa – que nos demuestres a todos que eres una gran cantante

Hikari trago saliva mientras se planteaba que ocurriría ese día, ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser cantar frente a todos los alumnos de la escuela? De inmediato su estomago dio un retorcijón mientras los nervios le atrapaban con fuerza. Ella no era cobarde, jamás lo había sido y mucho menos lo seria en estos momentos cuando estaba a punto de cantar frente a muchas personas. Levanto la cabeza con orgullo, como lo haría su padre o su hermano. Jamás bajar la mirada ante nadie, ni siquiera frente a tu verdugo o a la muerte. En estos momentos ella enfrentaría uno de sus grandes miedos con el orgullo en alto solo que esperaba terminar bien y que al final no se quedara paralizada al ver a todos. Al menos esperaba eso, o sino estaría frita por la eternidad.

* * *

**Preguntas: **

**- ¿Hikari seguirá desmayándose cuando encuentre más monstruos en la escuela? ¿Es normal olvidarse que un vampiro bebe sangre?**

**- ¿Shirou sabrá un día que su hermano no quiere ser un líder de la manada? ¿Atsuya será libre? ¿El pelirosa escribirá su largo ensayo?**

**- ¿El pelirosa volverá a ver a su "chica jazmín"? ¿Por qué habrá sentido esa conexión? ¿Su cola sanara o Shirou se la arruinara mas de lo que ya esta?**

**- ¿Es posible ser salado en sangre? ¿Hikari seguirá teniendo pesadillas? ¿Los animales dejaran de tener miedo a Hikari luego de sus gritos?**

**- ¿Alejandra se vengara de Natsumi? ¿Afuro seguirá molestan a la pelicafe-cobrizo?**

**- ¿Izumi se habrá confundido o toramaru es ese niño de su infancia? ¿Los werecats seguirán lanzándose sobre la pobre sirena?**

**- ¿Ikki seguirá las órdenes de su padre? ¿Se enamorara?**

**- ¿Hikari lograra cantar frente a todos? ¿Pasara algo malo? **

**- ¿Les dio risa el capitulo? ¿Qué parte?**

* * *

**Un bello adelanto: **

_- ¡Wa! ¡Aléjate de mi vampiro endemoniado! – grito la pobre pelinegra intentado huir pero el la atrapo_

_- No te dolerá Kozakura-san – susurro el pelirrojo con un brillo en sus ojos que le asusto aun mas_

_- ¡¿Qué es esta clase?! – exclamo sorprendida la ojiplata_

_- Brujería – contesto simplemente la ojiceleste sonriendo_

_- ¿Eres un cuervo? – pregunto ella sorprendida mientras el esquivaba su mirada enojado_

_- Solo déjame en paz bruja – dijo el rubio fastidiado_

* * *

**Y Nuestra nueva sección aquí es el monstruario! Donde conoceras a todo tipo de monstruo, y el de hoy es… ¡EL FENIX!**

**Tipo de monstruo:** Fénix

**Descripción:** son un tipo de cambiante que tiene la habilidad de convertirse en las legendarias aves de fuego que renacen de sus propias cenizas. Raros y casi imposible de verlos muy a menudo ya que son símbolo de la realeza en todo sentido. Se dice que si alguna vez un fénix explota de furia son capaces de provocar la destrucción de un continente entero, aunque esto jamás a sido probado aun.

**Personalidad:** son cambiantes tranquilos, serios y muy justos. Detestan las injusticias y que los demás monstruos traten de ocasionar daños o algún perjuicio a la sociedad.

**Habilidad:** crean fuego con solo desearlo, manipulándolo a su antojo y voluntad siendo capaces incluso de provocar erupciones de volcanes.

**Debilidad:** el agua, no pueden acercarse a ella salvo cuando necesiten asearse pero solo en esos momentos.

**Clanes:** cuatro

- Norte: gobernado por la familia Goenji, próximo líder Shuuya goenji

- Sur: gobernado por la familia Aldena (Especie rara, fénix azul), próximo líder Fidio Aldena

- Oeste: gobernado por la familia Sasaki, próximo líder Hayato Sasaki

- Este: gobernado por la familia Ichinose, próximo líder Kazuya Ichinose

**Variación de fénix:** el fénix azul o fénix de hielo, extraña raza que puede controlar el hielo ne vez del elemento fuego

**Apareamiento:** los fénix son seres agresivos al momento de aparearse por lo que su compañera (en el caso de que el fénix fuera el macho) debe ser mejor que no sea una virgen, después de todo los machos son agresivos y dominantes, llegando incluso a lastimar sin saberlo mientras se dejan llevar por la excitación. Mientras que las hembras son apasionadas pero dejan que sus compañeros las dirijan.

**Época de celo:** no existe una época por lo cual, un embarazo se puede cuando ellos menos se lo esperen

* * *

**Bueno eso es todo por el capitulo de hoy, ahora sin mas me despido no sin antes decir que agradezco la participación de todas las chicas que decidieron enviar sus oc y espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo de hoy jeje ahora si me despido, adiosito y espero pronto subir la conty de este fic que debería de estar para este sábado o al menos eso creo – mirada sospechosa – ahora si, adiosito!**


End file.
